Wanderings of a Witch
by wibblywobblytimeywhimy
Summary: This isn't a love story. This is a story of : Forces balanced. A call that should never have happened. A death too early. How the universes combined and changed. 14/14
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: This is just the beginning of the story. It is three books, which most of the first book is finished. Please comment and tell me if I should continue.

**Prologue**

This isn't a love story.

At least, not your typical one, where boy meets girl, they fall in love, something gets between them, but they over come the obstacles because they believe that their love is true.

Yes, there is a girl and a boy (well, alien boy, but anyway).

There is love. Requited love and unrequited love. Friendship and romance. Love that stops your heart, and makes you wish you were them.

But this isn't a love story.

This is a story of a universe. Well, two universes, eventually. And parallel worlds. How a single action can spark so much change in the world.

This is a story of magic. Not the magic of love, or some such. True magic. Honest magic. Magic that wizards and witches use.

This is a story of legends. Of myths and beliefs and thoughts and dreams, all wrapped together. The stuff of legends. The Three, and their powers of life and death.

This is a story of growing. Learning who you are after all that has happened. A lot happens. Imprisonment. Old Life. New Life. Death. And the Third.

And this story began with a man. A man who's actions would create a universe.

It all began with a bell.

**Chapter 1**: The Beginning of the Universe

A bell chimed. The sound echoed throughout the small office, one of many in the building, all working for one thing. Order.

The bell signalled the end of the work day. One of the workers, the Man (they didn't have names here, only Work and Family), was almost finished his required quota for the day, only two more files to complete and finish. One file to end, and one to begin.

The files held everything. Every moment, every thought, every event, every personality. They weren't so much papers, though that's what most imagined them as.

They were workers, taken from their endings and forced to work as punishment. If you began to regret, you had the option of gaining a family, as a reward.

The Man had been working here for longer than he could remember. Time passed differently in this world. It was hard to tell how long he'd been forced into working.

He, unlike many others here, did have a family. A family that would miss him if he stayed at work to complete his quota for the day. His daughter, the Girl, would be very upset if he did not return when he was supposed to. The Woman, his wife, would be concerned that something happened to him, but would understand.

He didn't want to risk upsetting his family after just gaining them. Which is why he decided to put the two files (paper but not paper) into his briefcase, and work on them when he got home. He'd replace them in the morning, under yesterday's work.

Little did he understand the perils of bringing his work home with him would entail.

The Man left the building and began walking home. This world was different than his home world. He'd done some horrible things in his home world. Horrible, horrible things. You had to have done so, if you ended up working here.

His walk home was short, thankfully. His home was small, and it changed, never really formed an image, but what he did see of it, it was beautiful. He entered the house, and left his briefcase on the table in the front room, before going up the stairs and changing into Home Clothes.

The briefcase sat, alone for a few moments, before the Girl waddled in. She looked at it, knowing that her daddy sometimes brought home fun things for her in the briefcase. Happily, she took the briefcase into the next room. She placed it down, grasping at it until her tiny hands managed to get the clasps open.

It swung on a hinge. Inside were the two files (papers but not ever papers). She took them out. The first was labelled DW8392005. She opened it, looked at the pretty pictures, and took a crayon, beginning to add to them. She continued, turning to the next file, labelled HP5461998 and began 'working' on that file. When she determined she was finished, she put the papers (but never really paper) back in a strange order.

It was then that the Woman, her mommy called. Time for dinner. She turned quickly, the files and the papers upending. She stuffed the papers into one of the files, she put both in the briefcase, and ran to put the briefcase back on the table in the front room. The Man came downstairs and together, he and his family had their meal.

Inside the briefcase, something unusual was happening. The files weren't truly files that you could find on any other world. These files contained the story of whole universes. And those two files, the two universes had now been combined. The universes were attempting to understand the crayon squiggles, and everything changed. Events were out of order, reasons needed to be changed and put in a proper order.

When the Man would open his briefcase, he would only find one file, renamed DWHP6252008. He would be too late to change anything. The only thing he could feel good about was that the originals were still saved at work. This was a whole new world. A brand new universe.

And this is that new universe's story.

* * *

**Forces Balance.**

Nothing. It was all I could see. Nothing but the darkness. It was all I could ever see, day in and day out.

Darkness. It's slowly killing me. I bring life. I've always brought life. I shouldn't be here. I never should have ended up here. But I am.

It surrounds me. The Darkness. Makes me weak. I'm so far away. I can barely feel the sun any longer. I long for the sun. I haven't seen it in years. I don't even know it's there any more.

I rarely get news any more. It's been so only since I've had company of any sort, outside of him.

I can barely remember my own name (I'm so close), I've been in this place so long. But I would always remember him. He was the darkness. He is my other half, my brother in all but blood. He would save me if he could, but he can't.

His servant took my friends. The others that were here. I wished he didn't, but he had to give the orders. He never had a choice in the matter. He stumbled into it, head first. It was an accident. So long ago. I barely remember.

A noise.

I glance towards the corner I know is there in my dark cell. A faint light flickered. Showing only shadows. One too many. He was here.

He stood in the corner, watching me with his mournful green eyes. They were lit up, brighter than anything else here.

"You promised me someone would come." I whispered. My voice hurt, it was hoarse. No company means no one to speak to. It certainly didn't help that there was no food service here any longer.

"They will." His voice was everything to me. There are times I wonder if I am simply imagining him. I've been down here along too long.

"When?" I could barely get that word out, but he understood me anyway. It was so hard on my body to speak. It'd been ages since I'd even had water. Anyone else would have died. Anyone but me.

"Soon." I snort, or what passes for a snort when I am so tired. "I swear, a man in a blue box will come."

I give him a look. He seems to understand what I want to say, even though words aren't spoken.

"When?" I may have said the same word before, but there was a whole new meaning attached. The barest outlines of his face changed. The lines grew darker.

"You know the answer to that." I smile at him. My chapped lips break, and blood starts collecting at my lip. I barely notice pain. My smile was void of humour.

He was so convinced that he would never send the order to take me. He couldn't. But I could feel his power seeping in. My every pore could feel it. It had to come soon. It had to end soon.

"Remember. When he arrives, you have to find your bag." He spoke. I knew then that he was going to leave soon. Those were always a part of his parting words. "Do you remember?" I nod.

"Answer." I say. It's so hard to say what I want to in one word, but he understands me. He always has. He always will.

"I could never take you, Hermione Granger." With that, he disappears.

He always disappears.

Because that's who he was, the Master of Death. And I would never die.

* * *

**A Call that Should Never Have Happened.**

I had to leave her. Donna Noble. The memories of last Christmas, with my -.

It was too fresh a wound. It hurt too much.

I was alone. The last of my kind. The final Time Lord. I fiddle with the TARDIS' console some, flipping random switches. The TARDIS misses her too.

It's so quiet. I keep expecting to hear he voice, singing, or joking, or laughing. Or Donna's voice, yelling at me. The silence is overwhelming. Its so different that the last few hours.

The Racnos. I committed genocide again today. I should have died with them, I would have died with them, if not for Donna. I wanted to die.

_What use is emotions if you cannot save the woman you love?_

I didn't know I could hate Daleks any more, but I can. I'm so angry. I clench my hands into fists until my nails dig into my palms. It's not fair.

I glance up to the console. I make the decision to go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere louder than this. Somewhere I don't have to think. Somewhere-

Hang on a second. One of the screens in front of my flickered. There was a faint outline of a person.

"She needs your help."

I blinked. Who the hell would contact me? Who's she? My mind, my traitorous mind turned to the woman I'd lost. That was impossible. I tried making the reception better, trying to see who was contacting me.

"Hold on a sec." I tell the image.

"She needs your help."

"Yeah, I got that, thanks." I mumbled. I flick a few more switches, and look up, only to find the screen blank. I look down to the console again.

I reach to turn a knob, pull a cord and begin working on locating where the distress call came from. It would give me something to do, other than think in this lonely box.

The TARDIS began making its wonderful sound. I looked at the centrepiece, going up and down, and whispered:

"Allons-y."

* * *

**A Meeting that Sparked it All.**

It was always so quiet here. No matter what the Master of Death says, I will die here. The walls echo every breath I take, taunting me as if it were my last.

He left so long ago. I don't understand the passage of time anymore. After being stuck underground for so long, you begin to lose track of what's day and night.

It didn't used to be like this, down here. There used to be visitors. And they would show me off, like I was meat on display. Visitors usually meant pain. Almost pain.

I stopped feeling pain long before all this started.

Looking back, the noise should have startled me. I was so used to the quiet of the halls, the soundlessness of the cell I'd grown accustomed to. But I was so close to death. When I finally noticed it, the sound seemed to stop, as if observing it made it disappear. I sat up, the mattress beneath me protesting, and immediately regretted it. My head was spinning and pounding.

There was a voice, calling out. I could barely make out what it was saying.

"Hello? I got a distress signal from here? Anyone home?"

I scream, a wordless sound, using up the last of my strength. I fall back on the mattress. I hope that wouldn't be the last sound I ever make. My head is dizzy. The mattress I'm lying on seems to have moved. It's moving so fast.

I hear pounding. Footsteps. Running footsteps. The voice grows louder.

"Whoever you are, hold on. I'm coming!"

The footsteps falter, as if the voice was confused. It was so dark in here.

"Whoever you are, if you understand me, could you make some noise?"

Finding some strength somewhere, I raise my arm, and try pounding on the walls.

"Yes thank you, brilliant."

The footsteps grew closer and closer. And then, someone was there. At my observation window. A visitor. I stop making noise. Visitors always meant almost pain. But this one didn't. He was starring at me, in horror.

Some of the visitors used to stare at me. But never like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered through the glass. "Can you hear me?"

I grin, a smile I wear truthfully. The Master of Death was right. There would be someone to rescue me. I nod, just in case he didn't understand my grin.

"I'm going to get you out." His face was dark. I nod, again. "Right, good." The man pulled something out of his... jacket. I searched my mind for the name of the object, only to come up with... a wand. He pointed it at the glass.

It shattered.

There was a breeze. For the first time in a long time, there was air. I gasped. You don't know how much you miss something until it's gone. The man jumped through the window.

"There was no air in here." Emotions flickered across his face. He crouched down in front of my mattress. "I take it you understand me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Wha-" I take a big gasp of air, "Water." I croak. My voice was even worse. His eyes lit up. He dove into his pocket, pulling out a water bottle and a banana. I take the water eagerly.

I fight with the top for a moment. He removes it from my hands and opens it for me. I guzzle it down. I can feel it already starting to mix with my magic. This should be enough to make me feel a little bit better. I grab the banana from him. I am about to swallow it whole, before I stop. Remembering, I peel it quickly, and then take a large bite.

"Better?" He asks, eyeing me like I would break at any second. I nod. He smiles, before his eyes grow cold.

"How long have you been down here?"

"What day is it?" I ask, my voice quivering. The banana was good, but I know I'll need something more soon.

"That's a good question." The man looked around the room, as if the answer were written on the walls. He walked towards something before turning on the spot. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

The man, Doctor (it's a silly name, but I know a man by the name of the Master of Death. Who am I to argue?) stares at me waiting for an answer.

I search my brain, before responding, "I- I don't remember. It's been a long time." He nods, before getting up and looking around my cell. He continues to talk as he waves around his wand, a buzzing noise coming from it.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" He asks.

"No. It's gone. All that's left is a title." I spoke.

"What's your title then?"

"Balfowd." I blink, a memory surfacing. "I was, or am, or something. I was famous." Tenses seem to slip away from me the moment they are thought.

He frowns. "I'm sorry. I don't recognize you. Mind you, I don't think I'm from around here." He barely glances at me.

"Do I look that awful?" I ask, grinning. My chapped lip broke agin.

The Doctor turned to look at me. When I saw the lack of recognition in his eyes, I realized:

"You're a muggle?" The word popped into my head. Like a memory long since lost.

"Sure. I'm a muggle." I frown at him.

"You agree to it, and you don't even know what it means?"

"You're the one who identified me."

"But, you had a wand. You broke the glass." Thoughts rush around in my brain, not stopping long enough for me to see them. Was this what I was normally like?

"A wand?" The Doctor looked confused. He looked at his wand again. "This thing? It's a sonic screwdriver. Magic doesn't exist."

"Only a muggle would say that." I bite out. I realize that I'm now standing. I sit down. My head's still spinning. I don't understand. Why would the Master send me away with a muggle?

"Do you know where we are?" He asked. I frown.

"The Freak Show." I grit my teeth (_naughty Hermione_ a memory echos in my head). "At least, that's what they used to call this place, when there were visitors." His teeth clench together. He's seen stuff like this before.

"And you were..." He's reluctant to finish the sentence.

"One of the 'freaks' on display." Suddenly, there was light. The Doctor turns to see he's accidentally prodded a forgotten light switch. He gets another look around the room. He stares at something on the other side. I turn slowly, knowing what I will see. The thing of nightmares. My nightmares anyway.

He was staring at the devices that had been installed on the other side of my cell. The only thing separating my living chambers and the other half of the cell was a thin sheet of glass. Everything on the other side was coated in blood. Dried blood. From so long ago. Almost Pain.

Drills, hammers, chainsaws of every size. Everything was coated in my blood.

"What did they do to you?" The Doctor's voice was pained.

"Tried to kill me." My eyes wandered over the machinery, not really taking it in. I noticed a bright red object and ran to it. Or tried to. The glass wall was in the way. I throw my weight on it, but nothing happens. The Doctor, noticing that I was trying to get it, cracked that glass too. I walked slowly to the object.

My necklace. It was coated in blood, but a quick cleaning charm would fix that. It was important. I looked at the Doctor again. His mouth had hardened.

"How did you survive?"

"I don't remember." I mumbled. My memories were fuzzy at best. It'd been so long.

"That was what they did to you." He said, his voice tight. Angry. "Let's go have a word with management." He turned, his coat twisting in the breeze he created. I followed behind, like a long lost puppy (_Snuffles, he was long gone_), willingly, grateful for once to not be stuck in my cell. Freedom. The Doctor went to the locked door, crouched so the knob was at eye level, and used his wand – no, sonic screwdriver (_Honestly!_) and pointed it at the lock. After a few moments, he tried the doorknob and it opened. That should have been impossible.

Inside the new room was a few benches and a row of lockers. I checked each locker, remembering my promise to the Master. Inside the fifth was the purse. My purse. I smiled. Leaving my purse hung, I reached into the pouch, digging deep. I didn't stop moving my hand until my fingers wrapped around one of my familiar pieces of wood. I pulled it out and grinned. My wand. One of them.

During my searches the Doctor had left the room. He popped his head back in.

"You coming?" I nodded, grabbing my bag, and slinging it over my shoulder. If it wasn't weightless, I would barely have been able to lift it. I can feel the strap on my visible bones.

I followed the Doctor for a few minutes until we seemed to come to a board room of some sort.

Out from the shadows stepped a man.

"Are you running this place?" The Doctor snarled.

"Hardly." The man said. I knew that voice.

"Master!" I cried. I ran past the Doctor and threw my arms around him, holding him tight. He was right.

"Master?" The Doctor asked, his voice going strange.

"Not the Master you are thinking of." The Master of Death spoke.

"Really doesn't install confidence when you know who I'm talking about."

"Trust me. I mean you no harm Doctor." The man smiled. "We've met before, in my time line. However, we have yet to meet in yours."

"I get that a lot."

"I have been protecting Hermione from harm, and keeping her company, so she does not forget herself entirely."

"Hermione?"

"Hermione Granger. That is her name."

(_Hermione __**Hermione we've got to run **__Hermione, can't I just copy your essay __**HERMIONE!**_)

My head started to throb. I grabbed it, a futile attempt to get it to stop, and sank to my knees.

"What happened?"

"She's starting to regain some of her memories. She's been mostly alone for almost sixty years."

"She barely looks twenty!"

"Doctor, you definitely don't look your age." The Doctor blinked.

My headache disappeared almost as quickly as it came. I stood back up.

"If you've been watching her this whole time, why didn't you save her?"

"That would create a paradox." A simple answer.

I sigh. "I asked you to watch over me, didn't I?"

"You're my sister in all but blood. I would have even if you didn't."

"What else did I tell you?" I looked at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Not much else I can tell you anyway." He smiled, darkly. "You can't know."

"That would create a time paradox too." The Doctor inserted.

I look between the two men. "So, the Doctor just rescues me, and then you take care of me?" I ask, confused. The Doctor's eyes widened. There was a silent conversation between the two men, one I wasn't privy too.

The Master spoke first. "You were going to ask her anyway. It's the way she held herself, I believe you told me." His eyes twinkled, as if he had a humerus secret he wasn't telling us.

"You're going to be coming with me, actually, if you'd like." The Doctor said to me. The Master of Death turned to me.

"I wish you'd stop calling me the Master of Death. I have a perfectly good name." I looked into his eyes for a moment, and then a name surfaced. (_Harry James Potter, don't you scare me like that again!_)

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "Hermione. I've missed you so much."

"You know you could always come with us." The Doctor offered.

"Can't actually. For a few reasons. My boyfriend would be very upset for one."

"Your boyfriend?" I asked, interested.

He grins. "Yep. In fact, you two ended up bringing us together." He gives a nod to the Doctor. "So, Doctor, until I meet you for the first time, then?"

"That's when we'll meet next?" The Doctor asked, confused for a second.

"Time travel always gives me a headache too, and I don't travel. This is the last meeting between the three of us in Hermione's timeline, before you meet me for the first time." Harry grinned.

"That is a little confusing."

"Time always is." I whisper. I shock my head, unsure where that came from. Both men look at me.

Harry swallows. "Doctor, she should remember all of her memories before we meet again. She never told me how it happened, only that it did."

"How do you know about the Master?" The Doctor asked, "He's dead."

"I swore I wouldn't tell you." Harry looks back at me. "I don't know if you will understand this, but it is very important that you remember it until you do. 'Headquarters will be revealed when you solemnly swear.' Okay? Will you remember?"

I give him a grin. "I remembered my bag Harry, I think I can remember that 'Headquarters will be revealed when I solemnly swear. I may not understand it, but I'm not Ron." I trial off, confused. Who was Ron?

"You remember Ron?" Harry asks, eyebrows raised. I shake my head. He seems to visibly deflate. "Maybe it's time for the two of you to go."

"Perhaps it is best." The Doctor said. Harry nodded, before backing up.

"Until next time." He said, before disappearing.

"That's eccentric, right there." The Doctor said.

"That's Harry." I whispered.

"Well then, lots to do. Perhaps we ought to get you to a hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Smith, Jones, and Granger

"_'Ermione Granger, the Mudblood who is known to be travelling with 'Arry Potter." _

"_You know what girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you." _

"_Wait, all except... Except the Mudblood."_

"_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get the sword? _Where?_"_

"_You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" _

"_CRUCIO!"_

_The writing BAD WOLF! across the newspaper._

_The sound of a chain saw. _

_The severing charm._

_Darkness._

_Screams._

_Death._

I woke, almost flying up, sitting. My eyes travelled around the room quickly, looking for danger. The second I saw the Doctor, my scream died in my throat. I swallowed.

"Are you alright?"

I shiver, coldness seeping into my bones. "Nightmares."

I glanced around the room, this time taking things in fully. The room was brightly lit, with curtains surrounding us on both sides. I was sitting in a hospital bed, a heart rate monitor hooked up. And it was going crazy. I breathed deeply, trying to get my pulse back under control. A nurse came over, worried, and the Doctor quietly explained what happened.

The nurse walked away. I followed his path with my eyes until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

I give him a fake smile. "I can barely remember the memories that they were apart of, let alone what they mean to me. No point." He nods.

I thought he was crazy at first, when he said his box could travel through time and space, but lying down in a hospital bed, being attended to by nurses and watching the doctors-in-training, approximately 100 years in the past made me rethink the idea. Travel that far back seemed impossible, yet here I was.

The Doctor had sat beside me the whole week I was here being treated. With my magic, I healed fast, but it still took a while, removing most of the traces of the last sixty years from my body.

"You're starting to regain colour some." He spoke quietly, watching my face. I smiled at him. It was the truth. The hospital was doing wonders for me. I am just about completely healed up, which is due a great deal to my magic.

"It's not that hard, given as I was paler than a vampire before this." He smiles. I knew that even though he'd barely met me, he was worried about me. I was flattered.

"I've dealt with creatures who were only white before. I think you were whiter than them." The Doctor joked. I smiled. My eyes drift towards the window.

"It's raining." I said, smiling slightly. Then I noticed something different about the rain. I sat up, ignoring the sudden dizziness. "Doctor, the rain is falling up." The Doctor frowned, before turning to look at the window.

"Hermione, get some clothes on. It's time we leave." I glance at his face, to find all traces of humour left it. I nodded and reached for my bag the second the earthquake hit. Reaching into it, and ignoring the bouncing of the room, I pulled out an old pair of jeans and a top. I slipped them on quickly, the Doctor turning away (_Hermione! Just because I said I am practically your brother doesn't mean you can change in front of me._). When I finished, I reached for a belt. The pants that used to be snug on my were two or three sizes to large, and the shirt looked more like I'd slipped on a bag.

I turned to the window, only to see that instead of midday, it was now night. We were on the moon.

Understandably, this caused quite a bit of alarm among the patients. Two of the doctors-in-training came rushing in. One screamed and practically fainted. The Doctor rushed over to them.

I looked around the room, before walking over to the window. I just had my hand on the handle when the doctor-in-training sold me not to. The other one replied to her:

"They're not exactly air tight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't so how come?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact, what was your name?"

"Martha." She was a dark-skinned woman, who was looking at the Doctor like he was mad.

"And it was Jones wasn't it? Right then, Martha Jones, question is: how are we still breathing?"

"I think we might be in a bubble of air." I said to the Doctor.

He nodded. Turning to Martha, he said, "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a verandah, or...?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?" The Doctor looked at the both of us.

I grin, eager for some adventure. "Definitely."

Martha thinks we're both insane, but she still nods, "Okay."

"We might die." The Doctor warns.

"We might not." I fire back at him. The Doctor and I charge out of there, Martha following closely behind.

Realizing we didn't know the way, the Doctor let Martha take the lead. She brought us to a set of doors leading to a balcony. The Doctor tested the doors, and we all took a deep breath. We walked out the doors.

I exhaled.

"We have air. How does that work?" Martha asked, confused.

"Just be glad it does." I said, smiling. It was so beautiful. And deadly. I grasped the stone hanging off my necklace. (_That's impossible. It can't be done. Flamel never made it. It's impossible that a mere girl could._)

During my musings, the two had been quietly talking between themselves.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we'll find a way out. If we can travel to the Moon, then we can travel back, there's got to be a way." Martha said.

"It's not Smith." The Doctor said, correcting her. "That's not my real name."

"Who are you two then?" Martha asked, confusion flashing across her face.

"I'm Hermione, and he's the Doctor." I spoke, interrupting their conversation.

"Me too, if I ever pass my exams. What is it then, Dr Smith?" Martha asked.

"No, just the Doctor."

"How'd you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Doctor, there should be a force field. Perhaps we should test it?" I ask, interrupting them. Obviously, Martha doesn't believe in strange names. (_Voldemort. Sirius. Bellatrix. Andromeda. Nymphadora._) My head. I fall to my knees, memories, brief glances of faces before the picture is ripped away. Martha runs over to my side. As soon as they come, they are gone. I wave Martha off while the Doctor looks on, sympathetic.

"Memories?" He asked. It'd happen at strange times. At first the Doctor was worried, but after the eighth time, with me being fine afterwards, he just looked on with concern. I nod. "Anything specific?"

I shake my head. "Just faces." Martha looks at us, completely confused. "I-" I pause, unsure how to explain. "I've been through quite a bit. Most of my memories have gone. Things come back in random spurts. It's usually a little painful."

"Oh my god." I smile, trying to ward off the impending pity she will feel towards me. The Doctor, meanwhile, had found a stone. He threw it, and for a second we saw the blue light of the force field.

"You were right about a bubble." The Doctor commented.

"But that means, this is all the air we've got." Martha said, she was concerned. She then proceeded to voice the question we all were thinking. "What happens when we run out?"

"How many people in this hospital, do you think?" The Doctor asked, all serious again. (_Siriusly!_)

"Dunno, a thousand." Martha said, shrugging through her confusion.

"A thousand people, suffocating." The Doctor said.

"Why-" Martha started. And then I heard it. The whirling of an engine.

"Ask them yourself!" I yelled.

"Heads up!" The Doctor yelled, watching the spaceships. They were long and thin, like huge cans of pop, with landing pads, making the bottom above the ground. Loading docks opened, and a platoon comes out.

Rhinoceroses. Walking rhinoceroses. With guns.

"Aliens. That's ... aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha whispered. She looked to be a little in shock.

"Judoon." The Doctor said, I guessed that was the name of the race of aliens we were up against.

* * *

We crept towards the front of the hospital.

"Look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor said, smiling. I smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Focus, Doctor." I glare at him. "Who are the Judoon?"

"They're like police. Well, police-for-hire, more like interplanetary thugs."

"Right. Why bring us to the moon?" Martha asked, humouring us. She didn't believe us much.

"My guess is, as there is no race here currently, it is neutral ground." I said, thinking quickly.

"You know Hermione, I can't wait to see you until you have all your memories back." The Doctor said, grinning. "According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth. So they isolated us. That rain, and the lightning, that was them, using an H2O Scoop."

"What are you on about, Galactic Law? Where d'you get that from?" Martha said towards the Doctor. Only he had moved. She followed him. "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the Moon or something?"

"No, but I like that! Good thinking. Wish it was that simple. If they're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-Human. Which is very bad news for me." The Doctor said.

"I wonder what they would call me." I pondered.

"Wait a minute. Why?" The Doctor stared at her. "...No. Your kidding me." She looked between the two of us. "Don't be ridiculous." I crack a smile. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Come on!" I hiss, taking them both by the hand and leading them towards the stairs.

"They've reached the third floor." Martha said, rushing into the nurse's station we were currently occupying. "What is that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, waving it across the computer screen.

"Honestly, move over!" I hiss. (_Alohamora!_) I began typing frantically on the keyboard.

"Well if you're not gonna answer me properly." Martha said, a little put out.

"It really is! It's a screwdriver! And it's sonic! Look!" The Doctor said, waving it around.

"What else have you got? Laser spanner?" Martha asked. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, that cheeky woman -"

"What's wrong with this computer?! The Judoon must have locked it down." I said, smacking the thing.

"We were just travelling past, I swear, we were just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed plasma coils around the Hospital - like, that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for a week now – so I checked Hermione in, she needed it anyway, I thought something was going on _inside_. Turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon, up above." The Doctor said, really fast. "Speaking of Hermione, your name is too long. How do you feel about Hermy?"

"No."

"Mione?"

"No."

"How about-?"

"But what are they looking for?" Martha interrupted us.

"Something that looks Human, but isn't." The Doctor said, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"Like you two, apparently."

"I'll have you know, I am human. I just-" I stop, searching for the right word, "evolved a little, is all."

"Yes, like us, but not us." The Doctor said, sparing a glance at me. It screamed to shut up and focus. I glared back at him.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked.

"Might be a shape changer." I proposed. (_Call me Tonks, everyone does._) Memories flooded through my head again. I shook them away. Now is not the time.

Martha frowned. "Well whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the Hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive... They'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor said, pained.

"All of us?" I ask, surprised. I turn back to the computer, redoubling my efforts to finding something. Nothing like a death threat to make you work faster.

"Oh yes. But if I can find this thing first..." The Doctor said, trailing off. I finally am able to get into the records.

"They've completely whipped the records clean!" I yell, before flinching. We are trying to keep quiet.

"What are you looking for?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms." The Doctor said, pulling at his ear.

"Maybe there's a back up..." I voice, turning back to the computer.

"You keep working, I'll go and ask Mr Stoker, he might know -" Martha runs off towards Mr Stoker, I think.

"What I want to know is how you know so much about computers." The Doctor said.

I tap my head. "I couldn't tell you." (_Why are you going to work at a lab anyway Hermione? Shouldn't you stay home?_) Memories came flooding back. The Doctor looked concerned. As soon as they stopped I looked at him.

"I used to work in a lab of some sort. My boyfriend at the time didn't want me to." I spoke, summarizing the flash of memories. I turned back to the computer and began clacking away.

"Maybe I should ask you more questions." The Doctor said.

"It only works some of the time. Remember?" I said. A few more keys and then-

"Found it!"

* * *

We ran into Martha in the hall.

"I restored the back up!" I said, at the same time she said "I found her!"

The Doctor looks at her. "You did what?"

The door down the hall bursts open. Inside is this guy wearing all leather. The Doctor grabs both Martha's and I's hand.

"Run." We run, leaping over people littering the halls, until we reach the stairs. We run down the stairs until we almost run into the Judoon. We run back upstairs onto another floor. We end up on a floor very technological in nature.

The Doctor rounds corners, and Martha and I follow straight on his heels. I spare a glance down the hall, only to see Leather Man gaining on us.

The Doctor pulls us into a room, then slams the door shut. He takes his sonic screwdriver and locks it. He then forces Martha and I into another closed off room.

"When I say now, press the button!" The Doctor yells.

"I don't know which one!" Martha yells back.

"Then find out!" Martha runs to one of the bookcases, whereas the Doctor runs to one of the machines in the other room. The Leather Man is forcing his way through, and all I can think is that I've been in a situation like this before. The memory comes back to me slowly, and I know what I have to do. I stuff my hand in my purse and pull out my wand. I force my way out to the main room.

The Doctor looks up briefly. "No, Mia, get back in there." I ignore him, and face off towards the door. Using my wand, I yell:

"Alohamora!" The man in leather forces his way through the door. The Doctor tries to push me out of the way, but I dodge him, a lot quicker, I think, than he thought I would. I point my wand at the Leather Man and whisper a few words in my mind. Wordless spells always do the trick. The Leather Man flew backwards, knocked out, and as good as down for the count.

Martha comes out of the room. "What was that?" She asked.

"Petrificus Totalus." I say. "The Full Body Bind."

"What, so now not only do aliens exist, but magic does as well?!" Martha cried.

The Doctor turns me around. "Are you okay?" He stares at me.

"It was a memory. I've done something similar to this before. Only there was a three-headed dog and we were running from our caretaker for being out after curfew." The Doctor laughs at this.

"A three-headed dog?" He laughs.

"It was huge!" I insist. I have a feeling that even though he may believe a little in magic, he wouldn't honestly believe that Fluffy was real.

"So what's that thing, where's he from, the Planet Zovirax?" Martha said, kneeling before the Leather man.

"How long will he be out for?" The Doctor asked, looking warily at the man.

"Petrificus Totalus depends on the amount of magic you put into the spell. As I have too much residual magic, I may just have put him in a high-grade coma." I answer, knowledge pouring out of my mouth. I shake my head and blink, wondering where that came from.

"Oh it is going to be brilliant once you've got your memories back. I can tell." The Doctor said, grinning.

"Hold on a sec. Did you call me Mia?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. "And it is staying. Hermione is way too long a name to say when we need to run." I figured it would stay, no matter what I said on the subject anyway.

"Hello, leather man in a coma here." Martha said, drawing the attention back to her.

"Right, sorry. He's just a Slab, they're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, d'you see..." He goes to squeeze the arm. "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone's got one hell of a fetish."

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her." Martha said, confused. The Doctor got up and went over to the machines.

"I think you killed the machines too Mia." He muttered. He leaned down for a second. "My sonic screwdriver!" He came back up, holding a almost melted sonic screwdriver.

"She was one of the patients, but... Mr Stoker, she killed him." Martha continued, barely aware that the Doctor was pouting about his sonic screwdriver.

"You burnt out my sonic screwdriver." He said, pointing at me.

"Would have happened anyway, with all the radiation you were going to pump into this room. And you along with it!" I snap.

"She had this straw, like some sort of vampire -" Martha continued to rant, only to notice that the Doctor wasn't paying attention to her.

"I love my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Martha yells, bringing him back to reality. She gets a weak apology back.

"You called me Doctor." He said, grinning slightly. She grins back at him a moment.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood." Martha said, summarizing what she'd been saying while the man-child was busy obsessing over his toy. Finnegan struck a chord in me (_Name's Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan._). I shake the memory away.

"Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding, unless... No! Yes! That's it! Wait a minute... Yes! Shape-changer, internal shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it -" The Doctor said, hitting himself on the head.

"I take it that's bad." I said, frowning.

"- if she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, she can mimic the biology. She'll register as Human!" The Doctor completed.

"Really bad then."

"- we've got to find her, and show the Judoon - come on!" The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and running out of the room.

We didn't get to far before we end up crouching behind a trolley.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs." The Doctor whispered as another Slab walked by.

"Do you think you could do the Petrifi-thing again?" Martha looked at me. I shake my head.

"I had almost sixty years of unused magic to use on that thing. I'm at my regular levels now."

"Sixty years!" Martha exclaimed. "You barely look twenty."

"I couldn't tell you either way. I haven't had the chance to see a mirror in a while." I said, grinning slightly.

"You don't look too bad. Your hairs a little puffy, and you can still see your bones clearly, but otherwise." I turn a glare towards the Doctor.

"You'd think that after a hundred years, it would die down some, but apparently not." I mutter.

"One hundred years!" Martha exclaimed again. "No." Martha throws her hands in the air and turns. "I can't believe that you two are aliens."

"I'm from Earth!" I hiss. We continue walking, the Doctor walking backwards until he turns, and almost walks straight into three Judoon.

"Non Human!" The rhinoceros thing says, after scanning the Doctor.

"Oh my god, he really is." Martha says.

The Doctor grabs both of our hands and says "And again." They begin shooting at us, and the doctor manages to make us miss them. We duck through another floor, this time with everyone already checked.

"This floor's already done." He says. Martha and I look around.

"How much oxygen is left?" I ask. One of the doctors in training answers me.

"Not enough for all these people," She turns to look at Martha, "We're going to run out."

"How d'you feel, are you all right?" The Doctor asks the two of us.

"Running on Adrenaline." Martha replies, grinning.

"I've been worse." Martha looks over me.

"Mia, look at your leg." She says pointing at my now blood stained calf. She bends down. I kneel. "How did you not feel this? I think they hit you." I ignore her. Some instinctual knowledge kicks in. I cut my pant leg off with a quick severing charm. Glancing at my leg, I cast a couple charms, and the wound begins to heal up some.

"I don't feel pain Martha. It's a long story and I barely remember."

"You're starting to remember quite a bit." The Doctor commented, watching my leg sew itself back together. I glance up back at him.

"No. It's just instinctual knowledge. I've been through a couple of battles before. It helps to know how to cure the wounded." I say, barely thinking about it.

"I'll save both those questions for another time." The Doctor says, glancing down the end of the hall.

Martha is sitting there, looking shell shocked.

"Martha, come on. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" The Doctor says trying to get Martha to focus.

"Just down there." Martha says. We run again. Martha tries to stop me, telling me not to use the leg, but I tell her that I am fine.

We burst into the office. "She was right here..." Martha mumbles, preoccupied with the lifeless body of her boss. (_Harry, no, he can't be dead._) I shake my head. I know that he's alive.

The Doctor leans down over the body. "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from the dead man. (_So many dead..._)

"Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. But what's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all - come on." The Doctor makes to leave, but Martha stops a moment, just to close his eyes. I bow my head in respect. Then we run.

"Think think think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do - ?"The Doctor says, spinning around, looking at the area. His eyes land on a sign with an arrow pointing towards the MRI department. "She's as clever as me. Almost."

I hear a loud boom behind me. "The Judoon!" I cry, turning to the Doctor.

"Martha, I need time, stay here, you've got to hold them up -" The Doctor says, his eyes wide and frantic.

Martha looks confused. "How do I do that?"

The Doctor grimaces. "Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. And it means nothing, honestly, nothing." He then goes to kiss her. It feels really awkward, standing beside them. He pulls away and runs. I follow, glancing behind briefly to see Martha with a dazzled look on her face.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask, catching up with him.

"You are going back to Martha, I am going to save the world." The Doctor said, stopping quickly to get his bearings. He tries to run off, only I grab his jacket.

"No, that never worked for Harry, hell if that is going to work for you. What's your plan?"

"Act like a human." The Doctor said, before running off. I follow him. He stops, removing his shoes, of all things, before slowly entering one of the MRI rooms. It's flickering with a blue light.

"Have you seen?! There are these things, these great big Space Rhino things, I mean, Rhinos from space, and we're on the Moon! Big space Rhinos, with guns! On the Moon!" The Doctor starts, catching the attention of Miss Finnegan. "I only came in for my bunions!" He holds up his feet. "Look! I mean, all fixed now, perfectly good treatment, and the nurses were lovely, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the Moon! And did I mention the Rhinos?!" Miss Finnegan looks at the other Slab and says:

"Hold him."

"Um, that big metal thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor asked, his attention turned to the big metal thing in the room. I snort at his eloquence.

"You wouldn't understand." The elderly woman looking creature said. There was someone she reminded me of. (_Half-breeds! That's what you are the lot of you. The Ministry allows you to live here!_)

"But.. isn't that a Magnetic Resonance Imaging thing? Like, a ginormous sort of magnet? I did Magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same..."

"A magnet, with its settings now increased to 50,000 tesla." I wasn't familiar with magnets, but I had a feeling that was a bit of an overkill.

"That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that should fry the brain stem of any living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me. Safe within this room." Oh yes, that feeling was increasing almost a thousand fold. She reminds me of someone.

"But hold on, I did Geography GCSE, and I passed that one, doesn't that distance include the Earth?" And that got me mad. There are people on the Earth, people that I've risked my life saving. I'm technically still on the Earth. I might be safer than most, but still.

"Only the side facing the Moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." I started getting really angry at that comment.

"But... you'll have to excuse me, I'm a bit out of my depth, I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions, why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships are mine, to make my escape."

"No, but that's weird. You're talking like some sort of alien." I'll give the Doctor this, he was a good actor.

"Quite so."

"No!"

"Oh yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has this place got an E.T. department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs, for a midnight feast. And all this equipment, ready to arm myself, if the police should come looking."

"So... Those rhinos, they're looking for you!"

"Except I'm hidden."

"Oh, right, maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." I frown. I don't remember hearing that.

"They're doing what?"

"Big Chief Rhino boy, he said, no sign of Non Human, we must increase our scans up to Setting Two." The man is lying through his teeth. I will give him his props.

"Then I must assimilate again." Suddenly, everything that he was doing made sense. I swore. If he got himself killed, I was going to kill him myself. If he got himself killed, everyone else would die too. And suddenly, I felt the control over my anger slipping.

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be Human."

"Well you're very welcome to come home and meet the wife, she'd be honoured. We can have cake!" And the Doctor acting clueless was making it worse. My control was slipping. I can feel the control over my magic waning. This is so not good.

"Why would I have cake? I've got my little straw."

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." It was slipping. I am fighting with all of my will power, but my magic is too strong.

"Quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose. At the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him."

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

"No!" I yell out, standing up from my hiding spot.

* * *

I swore when I heard Mia come out of where she was hiding. I turned and looked at her, only to see something almost completely different. It through me for a loop. Her eyes were glowing silver. And then she turned and looked at the Plasmavore. I would be quivering in my high-tops if she sent that look to me.

"You are false. Killer of children. You will not harm this man. Not while I still stand."

"Who are you?"

"That is unimportant." Mia stared at the Plasmavore for a long moment. "I name thee Umbridge. I strip you of your human form, Umbridge." With that, Mia sent some silver stuff towards the Plasmavore which wrapped around her. When the silver stuff dissipated, Miss Finnegan was left looking the same as ever. Mia sank to the ground, out cold I think.

Just then the Judoon burst in, Martha hot on their heels.

"She's a plasmavore." Martha yelled.

"That's impossible. I've been marked as human." Miss Finnegan said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just scan her again." Martha begged.

"No, she has already been catalogued." Luckily, Martha doesn't seem the sort to give up easily. She grabbed the scanner out of the Judoon's hand and scanned Miss Finnegan anyway. A sound flared up. I grinned.

"Non Human."

"Confirm Analysis." Suddenly Miss Finnegan had tons of scanners pointed her way.

"Confirm: Plasmavore! Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine -" The Judoon would have continued with the list of charges, but she cut him off.

"And she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and that simpering voice, oh, she was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!"

"Then you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them - !" The Slab drops me, and I quickly scramble to my feet, going for the machinery in the other room, attempting to shut it off.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution!" In the corner of my eye, I see them shoot. A couple more wires, then no more electricity.

"Red or Blue, red or blue?" I mutter, looking at the wires. The Judoon evacuate, but I barely notice. I reach to yank out the blue, but then re think and yank out the red. The room goes normal in a matter of seconds. It begins raining and I smile, running into the other room. Martha is slumped over, breathing heavily.

"It's raining Doctor." She says, smiling.

"We're going to be going back." I tell her. I then run over to Mia, who's slumped over. I pick her up and bring her over to Martha.

"What happened?"

"No idea. She got angry. Called the woman an umbridge, whatever that is, threw some silver mist at her and collapsed.

"So she saved us then?"

"Brilliant."

* * *

I wake up on the TARDIS, lying, sort of, on the jumpseat. "What happened?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" The Doctor said, leaning on the console. I shake my head, and get up. I'm a little shaky, but not too bad.

"I remember getting really angry listening to that woman, and she reminded me of someone, which got me even angrier."

"Do you know what Umbridge means?" I glance at him, before memories implode in my brain. I gasp, grabbing my head.

Before he can ask, I start explaining, "She was one of my teachers. This horrid woman. She tried using the Cruciatus Curse on my best friend."

"The what?"

"The Cruciatus Curse." Memories flooded my head again. "It's pain. A thousand knives scarring your flesh, but nothing ever touches you. It's the Torture curse. If your under it too long, you can go completely insane. Or it can burn out the pain receptors in your brain. Like it did me."

"You were tortured." Even though it was a statement, I could still sense the question behind it.

"I only remember that I was, and the pain that came from it." I spoke. I glanced at my arm, which I'd kept hidden. "And my arm." The Doctor looks at my arm, as if trying to see what was wrong with it.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing towards it. I push my sleeve up all the way, and thrust it at him. His face grows pale. "Mudblood."

I snatch my arm back. "I was the equivalent of the Jews in World War Two. Mudblood was the worst insult you could give a person. I normally keep it covered up. Tried everything to heal it." I glance around the room, "Speaking of healing, where's Martha?"

"I figure, she mentioned that she's got a party to go to tonight, we'd pop by once you were all awake."

"Well I am." I said, looking at him curiously. "Are you going to offer her a ride or two?"

"I just might." He says, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

**A/N**: This chapter is by far one of my favourites. Hope you all like it too.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The Shakespeare Code

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked, incessantly.

"Oh take the fun and mystery out of everything." The Doctor complained. The three of us were holding on tightly to the console, as everything around us was shifting back and forth.

"Martha, you don't want to know. It just does." I yell, hoping to appease both the new passenger and the driver.

"Hold on tight!" The Doctor yells, and suddenly there is one final large bump, then everything stills. I glance at the Doctor, who seems surprised that I am still standing. I glance to Martha, who's fallen to the floor.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha complains from the ground.

"Yes and I failed it. Now, make the most of it Martha, I promised you one trip and one trip only." The Doctor grins, walking over to Martha to help her up. "Outside those doors, brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asks. A look of excitement passing over her face.

"Take a look. After you." The Doctor indicated towards the door. Martha ran for it, pausing before opening to close her eyes, and swung the door open. She gasped.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Martha said, walking out.

"Mind the loo!" The Doctor said, grabbing her before she walked into some, very unsanitary, water. I followed the two of them, smiling at Martha's glee.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet." I comment, bringing a smile to Martha's face.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha asked.

"Are you asking about the butterfly effect?" I ask, grinning. The words escaped my mouth before I thought of them. "Because that is hogwash."

"So then, this is London?" Martha asks, looking around.

"I think so. Round about oh, 1599."

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asked, concerned. I looked at the Doctor too.

"And I'm not going to be burnt at the stake, am I?" I ask.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked, genuinely confused.

"Not exactly white, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Not exactly one of the regular towns folk."

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling." The Doctor said, pointing to a man shovelling manure. "Water cooler moment." Two men talking beside a water barrel.

One of the Preacher's spoke about the world going in fire.

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-" The Doctor takes both of our hands and makes us run down a few streets. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean. Is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked, surprised. I was fairly interested too.

"Oh yes. Would you ladies care to accompany me to the theatre." The Doctor said, holding out his arms.

"I'd love to."

"Same here."

* * *

The play had just ended. It was honestly brilliant.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha said.

"London never changes." The Doctor said, grinning.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" Martha said, concerned. Others in the crowd began shouting "Author!" as well.

"I suppose they do now." I said, grinning at Martha.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha commented.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor said, looking like a child at Christmas.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths." Shakespeare called from the stage. I laughed at the Doctor's crest fallen expression.

"You should never meet your heroes." I commented to him.

"I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Shakespeare went funny for a second, all stiff. My hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Magic. Or something similar. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won."

"I'm not exactly an expert, but I don't remember a play called Loves Labour's Won." Martha commented as we were filing out.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why." The Doctor spoke.

"He didn't chose to say those words." I whispered to them. The Doctor and Martha glanced at me. "I felt something. It felt like magic, but not like it at the same time. He was forced to say those words. I'd bet my life on it."

"I was supposed to give you a quick trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a little longer."

* * *

We went off to find Shakespeare's inn. Finding it, the Doctor made himself known almost instantly.

Shakespeare was having none of it. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" He then spotted Martha and I. He dismissed the rest of the staff, and invited us to sit by him. Martha sat closest.

"Such unusual clothes." Shakespeare commented. "So fitted." Martha tried speaking Old English, but the Doctor dissuaded her quickly.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones, and Miss Mia Granger." The Doctor said, showing us a piece of blank paper.

"It's actually Hermione." I said, looking at Shakespeare.

"Hermione, what a wonderful name. I shall have to jot that down." Shakespeare said, grabbing a sheet of paper. He looked back at the Doctor. "And sir, your paper is blank."

"No it isn't, it says so right there, Sir Doctor, Martha Jones and Mia Granger." Martha said confused.

"And I say it's blank."

"Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor said.

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" Shakespeare said, reaching to kiss Martha's hand.

"What did you say?" I elbowed her. She glared at me, but nodded.

Just then a man walks in. "Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

The two men get into an argument, and it turns out that the only reason why Shakespeare's performance was never played was because the man who stumbled in banned it.

We chatted for a few moments after then man left, until there was a cry out on the street. Martha, the Doctor and I leaped to out feet.

We rushed outside, only to find the man that had been so rude in the first place. He spewed out more water than one should be able to, and then, all of a sudden, collapsed. Martha tried restarting his heart, while I looked around.

The Doctor explained what happened to the crowd. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Why are you telling them that?" Martha hissed.

"This lot have still got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it's witchcraft." The Doctor whispered to Martha.

"What was it?"

"Witchcraft, but not witchcraft." I spoke.

They showed us to a room, with one bed.

"So, how's this going to work then?" Martha asked, staring at the bed.

I thought for a moment. I reached into my every there purse and began riffling through it.

"I don't think now is the time for lipstick Mia." The Doctor said, eyeing my movements. My hands finally reached what I wanted. I pulled it out.

"So, the Doctor sleeps in the tent, and we sleep on the bed?" Martha asked, sceptical.

"We can all sleep in the tent." I said, beginning to put it up.

"Right." Martha said, unconvinced.

"Think of the tent like the fantasy version of the TARDIS." I said, grinning.

"And do you remember putting this in there?" The Doctor asked, watching me. I glanced up at, him, which answered his question. "It was just a hunch then." I nodded, putting the finishing touches on the tent.

"There we are. Come on in, make yourselves at home." I said, entering the tent.

Martha followed, and then gasped. "This is huge."

"I love magic." I said, grinning. "This tent really brings back memories. You know, if I had all my memories to bring back." It was a bad joke, but a got a weak grin out of the Doctor, who'd followed Martha through the tent-flap. I gave them a quick tour, cleaning up what I could. "I don't think I cleaned this since it was last used. Sorry."

"It's alright. It's a lot better than fighting over who gets to sleep on the bed." Martha commented.

"So, it feels like witchcraft, but it doesn't at the same time." The Doctor said, sitting down at one of the mismatched chairs.

"I figure, whoever it is really wants Loves Labour's Won to be shown." Martha said. "Because its happened twice now, and both of them have been near Shakespeare."

"True. It feels like I'm missing something though." The Doctor said.

"Well, I highly doubt its come from Earth, which means it might be extraterrestrial. I barely remember what I read unless you ask me exact questions, but I don't recall reading about another type of magic." I said. "Perhaps if I could find the equivalent to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Martha asked.

"The wizarding world's shopping centre. It's in London, but where abouts it is now, I haven't the foggiest." I said, thinking as hard as I could. "If only I had all of my memories. It might be a hell of a lot easier."

"Well, it looks like there is nothing we can do now but sleep." Martha said.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a scream. I threw off the covers and ran for the door, Martha and the Doctor hot on my tail. Inside the hall was the mistress of the inn. Dead. Martha ran to Shakespeare's room, and looked out.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor said. I do a quiet diagnostic spell on her.

"True fright, not induced fright." I mutter.

"Doctor?" Martha called, glancing over to us. We both get up and look in the room.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asks. Martha looked at me.

"A witch."

"What do you mean, a witch?" I ask, frowning.

"Like a stereotypical, large nose, warts witch getting ready to fly on a broom." Martha said, eyes wide.

"That doesn't make any sense." I mutter. "There would be aurors or something if someone was murdering muggles. But there aren't."

"Aurors?" The Doctor asked, glancing at me. I review what I just said in my mind.

"Damn, I'm talking about memories I don't remember again." I said.

"Perhaps we ought to get some more sleep." The Doctor said, glancing around. "Things might make more sense in the morning."

* * *

I barely got anymore sleep that night. I tried to remember more memories. This issue was right up my alley, but me lacking memories didn't help.

Martha and the Doctor had gone off to talk to Shakespeare about what happened the night before, leaving me to put away the tent. The Doctor peeked his head in.

"Mia, we have a lead. You coming?" I nod, quickly getting up. We make our way back to the theatre.

"Why fourteen sides?" The Doctor asked, glancing at Will.

"The architect thought it best."

"Fourteen... Fourteen, why does that ring a bell?" The Doctor asked, glancing around.

"It's two of seven, which is a powerful magical number." I spoke.

"Fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha commented.

"Yes. True. I like the way you two think. Perhaps we should ask the architect himself."

"You won't get an answer." Shakespeare said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"He's gone to the madhouse."

"Then we're going." The Doctor said, strolling out. I followed, as did Martha and Shakespeare.

"I'm coming with you." Shakespeare protested.

On the way there I barely paid attention to the conversations. It wasn't until we actually were face to face with the architect that I began to feel something. The Not Magic.

"Doctor, we may have a problem in a moment." I said, attracting his attention.

"Too many words." An old hag says, suddenly appearing.

"What the hell!?" Martha called.

"Just one touch of the heart, and he dies." The old woman says. She touches the architects heart, ignoring the Doctor's protests.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Will yells. I roll my eyes.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." The hag says.

"Let us out!" Martha yells.

"S'not going to work. The whole building's yelling that Martha." I say.

"Who will die first, hm?"

"If you're looking for volunteers.." I say, stepping forward. The Doctor grabs my shoulder.

"Don't."

"Doctor, can you stop her?"

"No mortal has power over me." The hag cried.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you." The Doctor mumbled.

The hag cries: "None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"It's a good thing that I am here, then." The Doctor grins. "Humaniod female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen." The Doctor grins, obviously having figured it out. It sparks some knowledge somewhere in me too.

"I name thee a Carrionite!" I yell, pointing my finger. The hag yells, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"How'd you know that?" The Doctor asks, looking at me.

"I read a lot."

"What'd you do?" Martha yells.

I grin, knowing the answer properly to this one, rather than spewing out unremembered facts. "The power of a name. That's Old Magic, right there."

"We have to go." The Doctor said, waiting for the keeper of the insane to let us out.

* * *

"All Hallow's Street. That where we find them." The Doctor said, looking at an old map. I snort.

"Really, witches on All Hallow's Street?" I say, laughing a little.

"Martha, Mia, we'll track them down." The Doctor turns to Will. "Will, get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play."

Will nods and we break up into teams.

The Doctor, Martha and I run down All Hallow's Street, looking at where they could be. It was then that I spotted it.

"Stop!" I yell.

"You found it?" The Doctor asks, looking around.

I grin. "I found the entrance to Diagon Alley. Which means, they must be close by." I say.

Martha pulls at both of our sleeves. "A door just opened." She says, once we are turned towards her. She points.

We enter the house. When we get up to the top landing, the Doctor comments "I take it, we're expected?"

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." The woman commented.

"He's going to have to wait even longer." I say, glaring at the fake witch.

"And you. Perhaps I shall return the favour. 'She'll be constantly in danger, I name thee Hermione Granger.'"

And that's when my head exploded.

* * *

When Mia passed out, I knew there was something else going on.

"I name thee Carrionite." Martha called, trying to get revenge. "What, why didn't it work? Is it because I'm not a witch?"

"It only works once." I tell her.

"Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." The Carrionite says, pointing at Martha. Martha collapses, like Hermione, and I catch her.

"What did you do to her?" I yell, concerned.

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." The Carrionite grins. Rose.

I glare at her. "That name won't work on me."

"But your heart grows cold. The North wind blows, and carries down the distant Rose."

* * *

I wake up, memories running through my head. I get up slowly, testing my strength. I grin.

"You shouldn't have done that." I call in a sing song voice. Both the Doctor and the Carrionite look at me. Both are shocked. "Naming me was a bad idea. I barely knew my own name. Suddenly, you've given me all my memories back. Really bad idea, bitch."

"Who are you to threaten me?" She asks, looking for another name. I grin.

"I am Hermione Jean Granger. The brightest witch of my age, defeater of the Dark Lord, and the one who won where Nickolas Flamel failed. And you, you've just pissed me off." I grab my wand and let off three quick spells. She tries to jump out the window, I following, before I stop and glance back at the Doctor. "Doctor, take Martha, I'll meet you back at the Globe Theatre." I call, before searching through my bag to grab Harry's old Firebolt. Ignoring my old fears, I mount the broom and fly.

"Witch get back here." I yell. She stops, landing on the tip of the broom.

"There is another name for you. The Balfowd howls, now for naught, I've given you back all you for-" I knock her off, sending her tumbling to the ground. She gets up and flies fast to the theatre.

* * *

I land on the stage too late. The Doctor, Martha and Shakespeare come up behind me.

"She's a witch too!" Shakespeare yells.

"Not the time." I comment, completely at ease with the spinning vortex I am staring at. "Will, we need you. Your the wordsmith, think of words to close the portal." The Doctor frowns, obviously annoyed that I stole his idea.

"Why not you, witch?" Shakespeare replied.

"If I've told people once, I've told them a thousand times, my name is Hermione. And your the genius with words. I've only got power and knowledge. You've got words. Now start talking."

Shakespeare looked confused, but with the Doctor's insistent look, gave it a go. "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" Shakespeare started. "Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points-"

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doctor said, looking on.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee-" I cut him off, noticing that one of the Carrionites have got the Shakespeare doll in their hands.

"Oh no you don't!" I point my wand at them "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare ends. The vortex began sucking everything it expelled back in to a small crystal. The Doctor grinned.

"Love's Labour's Won. There it goes."

* * *

The Doctor and I were looking at the props behind the stage.

"So, all your memories?" The Doctor asked.

"Back and just about crystal clear." I said, grinning. His face turned serious for a moment.

"You mentioned battles, back at the hospital." I look away.

"I used to be a field healer." I said, "There was a war. So many ended up dead. My best friend ended up killing the mad man behind it all." I paused to collect my thoughts. "After fighting for so long, I just chose to heal for a little bit. After my courses, I was only there for a few months before I got contacted by..." I pause, knowing I would have said too much.

"Who'd you get contacted by?"

"I can't tell you. It's worth more than my life to tell you. You'd be in grave danger." I said. It was true. The reason for not telling him was the reason why I would continue to travel with him. It was better to be on the move, where someone can't find it.

"Alright then." The Doctor said. His smile exploded into a grin as his eyes landed on something. He grabbed an old neck brace and a few other trinkets and walked back to the stage area. I followed closely behind.

"Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." The Doctor said to Martha and Will, who immediately leaped apart. He held an animal skull of some kind. I frowned.

"A Sycorax?" I asked, confused.

"They tried to invade on Christmas a few years ago. I stopped them." The Doctor said, answering my question. He turned to Will, "How's the neck?"

"Still acing." Will said, rubbing it slightly.

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor said, handing him the neck brace ruff.

"I think it suits him, don't you Martha." I say, grinning a little. She nods and grins.

"What about the play?" She asks, glancing at the Doctor.

"Lost, good and proper." He says. "Looked all over. Doesn't look to be here."

"Perhaps I should write about fathers and sons." Will muttered to himself. "And of course, I will have to use your name, fair Lady Hermione."

"Of course." I say grinning. One of the actors enters from the street.

"Will!" Another enters on his heels.

"You'll never believe it! She's here, she's turned up!"

The first continues, "We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night, she wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asks, confused.

"Her Majesty, she's here." Fanfare announcing the queen starts, and I look on curious. I'd met the current (or was that future?) queen with Harry and Ron, but this was another beast all together.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor exclaims.

The Queen looks shocked. "Doctor?"

"What?" The Doctor was obviously not expecting that.

"Granger?" The Queen turned to me.

"What?" The Doctor continued, staring at the woman.

"My sworn enemies."

"Guys..." I say, catching the attention of Martha and the Doctor.

"Off with their heads!"

"Time to run." I say, grabbing their hands. We run out of the theatre.

"What have you two done to upset her?" Martha asks, confused and angry.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." The Doctor says grinning.

"Do you two trust me?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at the guards chasing us.

"Of course." They echoed at the same time.

"Alright then, hold on tight." I say, before apparating the three of us back to the TARDIS. Martha falls over, ready to vomit, and the Doctor falls on his arse.

"What the hell was that?" The Doctor said, glaring at me.

I grin, feeling like myself again for the first time in a while. "Apparation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Gridlock

The Doctor grinned. "Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the TARDIS, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into the past, one trip into the future. How do you fancy that?" Martha grinned, holding on tight to a piece of the console. I stood off to the side, watching the two of them, holding on to one of the guard rails.

"No complaints from me." Martha said, grinning. They both turned to look at me.

"I barely believe that it is possible to go into the future. Prove it." I say grinning.

The Doctor smiles a crazy smile. "How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asks, almost immediately. The Doctor looks uncomfortable for a moment.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places."

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" Martha asked, completely oblivious to the Doctors discomfort.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." The look in his eyes was clouded by too much darkness to be really remembering the planet.

Martha grins. "Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"I suppose it is." The Doctor looks down at the controls. Martha seems to be off in her own little world, imagining what it would be like.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah."

"Lot's of planets in the sky?" She asked, looking back at him for a moment.

There is so much sadness when he looks up. "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

And that's when I feel it. An intrusion on my mind. The images flicker past, so strong. Images of mountains, of forests with silver leaves, a great big dome, a planet exploding in a bright flash of light. "Stop!" I yell. It's too much, everything is flooding into my mind. I try to put my Occlumency shields up, but they fall down quickly.

When the images stop, I open my eyes, unaware that I even closed them. The Doctor and Martha were close, trying to make sure I was okay. I had fallen to the ground at some point.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"Is-" I stop to collect my thoughts. "Is there anything or anyone here that can project images into minds?" The Doctor freezes for a moment.

"That might have been me." He says, looking guilty.

"My shields normally are good, but you tore them down in a matter of seconds." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to anyone being able to pick up on my thoughts. It's been a while." He grins, and offers me a hand back up. "I promise to keep my thoughts to myself from now on." I nod, and take his hand. Just for a second, I see a blonde girl, staring back at him, before going into a portal behind her.

I notice we've stopped moving and are on level ground. "So, where are we?"

The Doctor grins a little too quickly, grateful for a change in topic. "Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second home of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically, it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." The Doctor walks to the doors of the TARDIS and opens them wide.

Martha glances outside, where it is pouring rain. "Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling." I walk out with them.

"I'm only a witch, not the Wicked Witch of the West, rains not going to hurt me." I say grinning. I cast a full body water resistance charm on myself.

"Come on, let's get under cover." The Doctor says, trying to avoid some of the rain. We duck into a doorway, which leads to a plywood ghetto.

"Wait a minute, how are you dry?" Martha asks, a little angry. I take my wand out from its holster and cast two quick drying charms in succession, one for Martha and one for the Doctor. "Thanks." Martha grins, apologetically.

"It looks pretty much like Earth to me." I comment, looking around the area. The Doctor spots what looks like a screen.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." He uses his sonic screwdriver to get it working. A voice speaks from the screen, about driving instructions. And then I feel it.

"_Hermione_." I glance around, drawing the attention of the Doctor and Martha.

"What is it?" Martha asked, concerned.

"Doctor, you aren't projecting anything are you?" I ask, looking at him. He frowns and shakes his head. "Then there's someone here who knows my name, knows we're here, and can project into my mind." I say, before turning around abruptly, brandishing my wand. It's stopped mid swing. I look at the person who stopped it and squealed.

"Hermione, you're a sight for sore eyes." Harry Potter says grinning.

"Harry, I can't believe it. How'd you get here?" I ask, before whispering, "You can't exactly travelling like I did."

"Oh, you know, the old fashioned way. Been travelling with a very good friend." He grins, "We've been together since before we last talked." I gasp, and look him in the eyes.

"Did I-"

"Can't say, either way." Harry says, grinning. He turns to the Doctor and Martha, both of whom are staring at him. "Good to see you two again." I smack him upside the head. "But we haven't actually been introduced. I'm Harry Potter." In all fairness, Harry did look a little different. His hair was longer, and a greyer. He had freckles and wrinkles, and looked more like Dumbledore, as he was sporting a grey beard and brightly coloured tie-dye robes. His eyes were still the same green though.

"Going with the Dumbledore look?" I ask him, which he replies back with a glare. Harry holds out his hand for the Doctor to shake.

"I know that I said we'd meet the next time, and it would be the first time for me, but you honestly couldn't expect me to know the future and calculate that in, could you?" Harry said, grinning. The Doctor stared at him a few moments longer.

"We met on Platform 1." He spoke quietly. "And last time I was here. You were with the Face of Boe."

"Long story." Harry said. The Doctor shook his head, getting rid of whatever he was thinking, and then smiled, taking Harry's hand.

"Good to see you again."

"And Martha Jones, please don't slap me awake next time you see me. It does hurt some." I elbow Harry. He glances at me with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, never mind that, we can't create a paradox, can we?"

"Nice to meet you?" Martha said, confused.

"To summarize, Martha, we meet him soon, for the first and proper time." I grin.

"Anyway, Mia, Martha, Harry, shall we explore?" The Doctor said with a grin.

Martha began walking with the Doctor, asking about the last time he was on this planet. I stayed behind and eyed Harry.

"I suppose if I asked you what ends up happening to us this time, you wouldn't be able to tell me?" Harry shakes his head.

"I got my orders from the boss about ten minutes before you lot arrived here. Only allowed to aid you, just a little." Harry smiles apologetically. "Anyway, can't really talk about myself, so, what's happened with you since you last met me?"

I quickly explained the hospital and meeting Shakespeare, as well as the alien witches.

"Honestly, there are aliens, who use some form of magic?" Harry asked, grinning. I nod. "I never thought I would learn something new at this point in my life, but you live and learn."

"Anything you can tell me about what happens in the future?" I ask, grinning slightly.

"Let me see, I actually did get somethings that I can tell you." Harry said, mischief alight in his eyes. "You have a lovely daughter, whom my husband and I dote upon. You decide that being brunette isn't for you and change your hair style. You make your family by gathering it up, person by person. And let me tell you, it is a big family."

Harry's eyes grew serious for a moment. "There is something that will come to pass. You will doubt that it should ever have happened, but it should. Darkness is going to fall, quite a few times. You are going to get really angry with him even more often. But trust me when I say this, never, ever, give up fighting. You've told me a thousand times that it is so worth it in the end." There is nothing I can do at that point but hug my best friend.

Suddenly, it seems like the small little street comes to life. Vendors pop out of nowhere. Everyone is clamouring, trying to get business. The Doctor and Martha are talking to someone. I can't hear what they are saying over the noise.

Someone jumps out and grabs Martha from behind. They kidnap her, right before us. Harry and I run over to the Doctor.

"Couldn't you have warned us?!" The Doctor said, rounding on Harry.

"I didn't know. I wasn't told." Harry said, calmly.

"Why aren't we following them!" I yell, running in the direction that Martha's kidnappers left. I got through a doorway, but they were gone.

I walk slowly back. Harry and the Doctor are still arguing.

"Both of you, can it! We have bigger fish to fry." I say, before walking over to one of the vendor's doors and pounding on it.

"Thought you'd come back." One of the vendors said.

"Who were they? Where did they take her?" I ask, pointing in the direction that Martha had been taken.

"They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me."

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three. We need three. What did he mean, three?" The Doctor asked, a fierce expression on his face.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." Harry said, answering the Doctors question.

"The motorway. How do we get there?" I ask, glaring at everyone.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what." I cut him off there.

"No, I'll tell you what. Shut up." I say, and then run off, following the directions. Harry follows quickly behind, then the Doctor, after a few moments.

I blow up the door into the motorway. Harry flinches.

"Does she normally do this?" The Doctor asks quietly behind me.

"This is her calm." Harry responded back.

"I can hear you two." I yell behind me. I enter the motor way and immediately cough. There is too much exhaust fumes. We all stand there, coughing our lungs out, until we see someone open their car.

"Hey! You daft street struts. What are you doing standing there. Either get out or get in! Come on!" We all pile into the car, gasping at the cleaner air. Someone passes us an oxygen mask, but I wave it away, for once glad that I don't actually need oxygen to survive. The man that saved us sat down at a pilot's seat. "Did you ever see the like?"

I blink a few times and my vision clears some. Enough to notice a cat man. Harry notices the same thing, and begins laughing at me.

"Oh this is almost the Polyjuice incident all over again." I smack him and glare. Beside the cat man is a not-cat woman, who's handing the Doctor the gas mask she'd offered me.

"Just standing there, breathing it in." The cat man said. Harry looked at me again, but this time we both burst into laughter. The cat man frowned at us, apparently confused.

"Bran, we're moving." The woman said. The cat man, Bran, turns in the seat and starts driving.

"Twenty yards. We're having a good day." Bran says, and turns back to the Doctor, Harry and I. "And who might you all be? Very..." He glances at Harry, "Strangely dressed for hitchhikers." The Doctor removes the oxygen mask.

"Thanks, I'm the Doctor, this is Harry and Mia." He indicated the two of us. Harry turns to me.

"He already calls you Mia?" He asks me, a grin plastered on his face, like he's laughing at some inside joke. I nod, cautiously. Harry bursts out laughing. I wait for the laughter to stop. "Sorry, you won't get that joke for a little while."

Bran looks at all of us funny, before turning back to the Doctor. "A medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you." Valerie says, glancing at the three of us as if we were mad. I suppose, to her, we kind of are.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." I draw back the curtains a coo. There are a litter of kittens in a basket.

"That's nice. Hello. How old are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Just two months." Valerie said, taking Brannigan's paw.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

"They were born here?" I ask, concerned. The Doctor takes another approach.

"You've been down here for two months!"

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan asked, laughing. "We've been driving for twelve years now."

Harry blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Brannigan grinned. "Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

Valerie laughed. "Feels like twelve years to me."

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor was understandably concerned.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan answered.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" I exclaim.

Brannigan looks at his wife. "I think they're a bit slow."

"Never mind that. We've got to get out." The Doctor said.

I nod. "Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage."

"We should get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor concluded. Harry gave a snort. When I looked at him, he waved me off. '_Don't mind me_." His eyes said.

Brannigan frowned. "You're too late for that. We've passed by the lay-by. You're all passengers now."

Fearing the answer, I ask "When's the next lay-by?"

Brannigan looked at the three of us. "Oh, six months?"

I swore. I got glared at by the proud parents. The Doctor turned to me. "Can you do that thing you did with Shakespeare?"

"Remember the hospital. All the burnt out equipment. Tech and m-" I stop for a moment, looking at the owners of the car. I continue whispering "Tech and magic don't exactly like working together. I might be able to, but I also might end up frying the car." The Doctor nodded, and looked around, spotting another screen. He went over and began trying to access it.

"I need to talk to the police."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." An automatic message called through.

"But you're the police."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." It was the same message.

The Doctor turned back to the couple. I glanced at Harry for a moment, who looked pale.

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

Brannigan gives the Doctor a beady-eyed look. "Oh now, ain't you lordly?"

"We've got to find our friend." I say, tearing my eyes away from Harry, who was getting paler by the minute.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valerie said, looking at us.

"What about the other cars?" While the Doctor was busy conversing with other cars, I crept closer to Harry. Using my wand, I cast a quick notice-me-not charm on our conversation.

"You know what happened upstairs, don't you?" I ask. Harry doesn't look at me, but nods. "And it's really bad, isn't it?" Harry nods again. "How bad?" He looks at me. His green eyes are completely gone, and in it's place, only darkness. He looks down again. I look away. "That bad, huh?" He looks back at me, green eyes back.

"You have no idea yet."

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor yelled. I cancelled the charm.

"_Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help._" One of the voices on the intercom said.

"Then we can call them, we have the number." The Doctor cried, frantic.

"No. They're in the fast lane. Can't contact them, their in a different class." Brannigan said, apologetic.

"Well then, we've got more than three people. Take us to the fast lane then." I call.

"Not in a million years." Brannigan protested.

"But we've got three passengers." The Doctor argued.

"I'm still not going."

I glare at him. "She's alone, and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it is all our fault. We're asking you Brannigan, take us down."

Valerie, who'd been getting steadily paler as the conversation went on, pipped in. "That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" Harry asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. He was still pale, but was regaining colour.

"We aren't discussing it. The conversation is closed." Valerie said, turning back around.

"So we keep on driving." I say, disenchanted with the people who saved us.

"Yes, we do." Brannigan said, turning to the front of the vehicle.

"For how long?" Harry asks.

"Till the journey's end." The Doctor gritted his teeth. He grabs the radio from the front.

"Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"_Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now._"

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" Harry shut his eyes. There was a pause before the answer.

"_I'm not sure._"

"Look at your notes. Any police?" Another pause. I knew where the Doctor was going with this. And judging by Harry's reaction, he did too.

"_Not as such_."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever?"

"_I can't keep a note of everything._" The voice sounded defeated.

The Doctor brought his line of questioning home. "What if there's no one out there?" Brannigan snatches the mike back from the Doctor.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes." I say, drawing attention to Harry and I. "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

The Doctor glances at us, then back at the couple. "If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own."

"Not alone." I say. He looks at me and nods, thanking me for reminding him. The Doctor goes to the back of the car and finds a trapdoor.

"What do you think your doing?" Brannigan asked. I stop the Doctor for a moment. I wave my wand quickly, casting three bubble head charms. The Doctor nods. He sonics the trapdoor.

"Finding my own way. I usually do." He pulls open the trapdoor.

A technical voice says "Capsule open." The Doctor slips off his coat. I take it from him and stuff it in my purse. He smiles at me.

"But you can't jump!" Valerie says.

The Doctor grins. "If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." He said before jumping. Harry followed. I was about to go. Brannigan stopped me.

"This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you."

"Hell, Brannigan. I'd do this for a stranger." I say, before dropping. Harry grins at me when I land. The Doctor is trying to open the next car.

"How's the acrophobia?" Harry asks, yelling over the engines.

"After thresals, heights really don't scare me as much." I yell back. The Doctor opens the trapdoor and jumps down. Harry and I follow.

"Who the hell are you all?" The man who owns the vehicle yells. I freeze.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" The Doctor said, flashing his psychic paper at the man. Harry laughs.

The man blinks. "Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."The Doctor nods, and opens the next trapdoor.

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" He dropped down the trapdoor. Harry and I follow.

When I landed this time, Harry greeted me with the comment "You suit each other so well. He's good at lying on the spot. You aren't." I yell back one word:

"Umbridge!"

The process continues for quite a few more cars, until we reach a business man.

"Excuse me, is that legal?"

The Doctor looks at him. "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor looks at Harry and I, both of us had dropped down while the man got him water.

"Is this the last layer?" I ask. Bloody hell, I hope it is. No matter what I told Harry, free fall has never been my favourite activity.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Good." I take the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor and go to open up the other trapdoor.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down." The owner of the vehicle says. I laugh at him.

"I just want to look." I say, opening the hatch. A growl shakes the car.

"What was that?" Harry asks, concerned. I am too. There isn't much space to run from monsters in this car.

"I try not to think about it." The man says. Brilliant. The Doctor looks down with me, and then goes to the controls.

"I just want to see. There must be some ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." The Doctor continued to work.

"What do you think?" Harry asked me.

"So long as it's not dragons again, I'm all good." Harry laughs.

He looks at me. "Whatever it is, it sounds like something Hagrid would love to have as a pet."

The Doctor cried out. "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." Harry and I look down the trapdoor, watching the smoke clear some. The man looks above us.

"What are those shapes?"

"They're alive." Harry said.

"What the hell are they?" I ask, looking at the Doctor.

"Macra."

"Brilliant. The name doesn't make me any less afraid of it!" Harry yelled. Below looked like giant crabs, snapping up at us with their claws.

"The Macra used to be the scrouge of the galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." Harry glanced up at the top of the car.

"Definitely a Hagrid pet."

"They don't exactly look like builders to me." The man said.

"Well, that was billion of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." And then there was a clang on the roof.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" The man yelled. The trapdoor opened and a nurse fell down.

"What's with the nurse?" I ask, confused.

"I think we invented a new sport." The Doctor said, grinning.

"Hame!" Harry said, running to her.

"You know this nurse?" I ask him. Harry turns to the Doctor.

"So does he."

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." The nurse said, taking off her protective gear. It was a cat. I snort. She looks at me.

"Sorry, long story." I say, grinning. Harry laughs too.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asks, looking at her.

The nurse sighed. "You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

The Doctor had a stroke of inspiration. "Novice Hame!" He shook his head. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

Hame sighs again. "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." The Doctor shakes his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive-"

"She is." Harry said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"My friend is still alive, and she is stuck down there." The Doctor finished.

"You've got to come with me right now. All of you."

"No, no, no. You're coming with me, we've got way more than three passengers."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Hame grabs the Doctor, Harry grabs me and Hame.

"Transport." Hame says.

"Don't you dare!" I hiss. Suddenly we're beamed away.

Hame and the Doctor land on their arses, and Harry and I stand.

"Oh! Rough teleport." The Doctor grumbled.

"No worse than a portkey." Harry said.

The Doctor gets up and rounds on Nurse Hame. "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha." Hame looks down.

"I only had the power for one trip."

The Doctor looks ready to hit something. "Then get some more!" He looks around. I do too. It's barren. Empty. "Where are we?"

Hame looks at Harry. "High above, in the over-city." Harry spoke, quietly.

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!" The Doctor spoke, rounding on Harry. Harry swallowed.

"But you're inside the Senate right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Hame twists something on her bracelet, and all the lights go on. I gasp. The room is large and filled with skeletons. Harry looks ready to cry. I go to him, and wrap my arm around him. "They died, Doctor. The city died."

I look up. "How long's it been like this?" She looks at me.

"Twenty-four years." Harry whispered. "I tried to stop-" He broke down.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" The Doctor asked, staring at the skeletons.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborn. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved." Nurse Hame spoke quietly.

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." I said bitterly.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we? How did you survive?" The Doctor directed that to both Harry and Nurse Hame.

"Can't die yet." Harry said. He'd stopped crying.

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years." Nurse Hame said.

"_Doctor._"

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor said, following the voice. We came behind.

"_I knew you would come._"

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Nurse Hame said.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked, crouching.

"_Failing._" I understood why Harry had been with this man. I could feel the last traces of power ebbing away.

"He protected Hame from the virus by shrouding her in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Harry spoke, proudly. Harry touched the glass tenderly.

"Your boyfriend?" I ask, cracking a smile. Harry nodded.

"So he saved them." The Doctor said.

"He wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving the last of his life force just to keep things running." Harry said, caressing the glass.

The Doctor looked between Harry and Nurse Hame. "But there are planets out there. You could have called for help."

Nurse Hame shook her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

I looked at the three of them. "So you three stayed here, on your own for all these years."

"We had brief visits from a woman named Maria and her family, but no one else." Nurse Hame said. "We had no choice."

The Doctor stood up. "Yes, you did."

"_Save them, Doctor. Save them._"

The Doctor, Harry and I leap into action. The Doctor runs to one of the computers. With a few waves of his sonic, the computer's working. I work on another one. "Car four six five diamond six. It still registers!" He looks at Harry. "You were right Potter." He looks back at the screen. "Novice Hame, hold that in place." He said, gesturing to one of the cords. I'm typing away furiously, trying to re-route all power. "Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it though the electricity grid."

"Already way ahead of you Doctor." I call.

"There isn't enough power." Harry says.

"Oh, you've got power. You've got me. You've got Mia. We're brilliant with computers, just you watch." The Doctor turns back to Harry, "Potter, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He begins working with the wiring.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asks.

The Doctor goes close to a rather large switch. I turn around and nod, signalling that all the power is where it is supposed to be. "This!" He yells, throwing the switch.

The lights go out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I'm back on the computer, lightning fast.

"Transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through." I yell.

"_Doctor._"

The Doctor is obviously busy. "Yes, hold on, not now."

"_I give you my last._"

We all turn to the Face of Boe. The Doctor starts barking out orders. "Hame, look after him. Potter, work on those switches there. Mia, keep typing. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road." Something's going right on the screen. "Ha!" The Doctor cries out in accomplishment. He pulls a lever.

He runs over to one of the video screens and starts speaking to it. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." He grins. "And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now." He points his sonic at one of the switches. "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up all of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" He takes a breath. "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

I knock him over. "Hello everyone. Mia here. Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up! You've got access above. Now go!" I grin at the Doctor and we share a screen.

"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours." The Doctor says grinning.

"And car four six five diamond six, we've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate. It's been a while since we've seen you Martha Jones." I say, grinning just as wide. The Doctor turns the screen off.

"Doctor!" Nurse Hame yells. We both look and the Face of Boe has a crack in his glass.

"I'm sorry." I cry. Harry may not have answered my question about him, but I can feel the old power here. Harry and I try to do all we can, but it's not enough.

Martha's footsteps echo the empty-ish room. "Doctor? Mia?"

"Over here." The Doctor calls out. Martha walks in.

"Doctor! What happened out there?" She then notices all of us sitting around the Face of Boe. He's out of his tank, and Harry is stroking a cheek. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello." The Doctor says. Martha walks over. "You've met Harry. This is Hame. She's a cat." At Martha's confused look, the Doctor continued. "Don't worry. He's the one that saved everyone, not me."

Hame speaks, her voice full of tears. "My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying."

The Doctor half glared at her. "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"_It is good to breathe the air once more._"

"It's going to be okay Bo-Bo." Harry whispered.

"Bo-Bo?" I ask, suppressing a giggle.

"It's better than Mo-Mo." At my blank look, he corrected himself. "You don't know Mo-Mo yet, sorry."

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

The Doctor sighs. "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"_Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most._"

Nurse Hame glances at the Doctor. "The legend says more."

The Doctor clenches his teeth. "Don't. There's no need for that." I look at Harry, who stares off into the distance. His eyes are starting to fade from their normal green colour into a darker shade.

"Yes there is." Harry spoke, his voice loud and echoing. He glances at me. "I'm sorry 'Mione. What a way to see me go. You know what's going to happen now."

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare." I say, tears collecting in my eyes.

"We have to."

"_I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor._"

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor said. I glanced at him. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Death is here, old friend. It is good to see you again." Harry said, staring off into nothing.

"What's he doing?" Martha asked, confused.

"The Master of Death finally dies." I spoke, tears threatening to fall.

"_I must go. But know this Time Lord. You are not alone._" And with that, the Face of Boe and Harry both die. I barely notice that anything else is happening. There is a rush of power, as Harry dies. I sob.

* * *

We were walking down Pharmacy Town.

"All closed down." The Doctor spoke, quietly.

Martha looks at him. "Happy?"

The Doctor fakes a smile. "Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"What did he mean, the Face of Boe? You are not alone." I ask, knowing that Martha would ask too.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. I could tell he wasn't telling us everything.

"You've got us. Is that what he meant?" Martha asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't think so. Sorry."

"Then what?" Martha asked, unwilling to let the subject drop.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." Martha picks up a chair and sits down. The Doctor, realizing that she wasn't following, turned. "All right, are you staying?"

Martha humpfed. "Till you talk properly to us, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

I glare at Martha, but her focus is completely on the Doctor. The clenches his teeth. "It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" Martha asks. The Doctor looks down.

"I lied to you, both of you. Because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a little bit. I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing his hand, and holding it for comfort. He stared at it for a moment.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost." He took a deep breath. "They're all gone now. My family. My friends. Even that sky." He grins, one full of melancholy. "Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise from the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." Images came through his psychic link, slower than before, tentative. I cried again. For the planet. For the man beside me who had lost so much.

We stood there in silence, waiting for the courage to move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: Alright everyone, there are other appearances of other HP characters, outside of just Harry. There will be, so far: the Twins, Ron, Luna, Percy, and a few others. And to let you know, this follows cannon, but throws the epilogue straight out the window. Completely out the window. Kind of. It's complicated and wibblywobblytimeywhimey... I'd tell you, but, spoilers.

**A/N 2**: And there is a new character popping up. She has been mentioned, once. She gets a brief appearance in this chapter/episode.

**Chapter 5**: Intermission

When we got back to the TARDIS, Martha begged for a couple hours of rest. The Doctor gave me a tour of the TARDIS, in which, miracle of all miracles, we ended up in the library.

"You asked me a while back, about the battles I was in." I said, breaking the silence. He shared something extremely important with me (and Martha), I felt I should return the favour.

"You don't have to tell me." The Doctor said, cutting me off.

"I told Harry just about constantly, it helps to talk about things that have hurt you badly." I say, grinning a smile with no humour. We both sink into couches.

"My first real battle was later titled the Battle of the Department of Mysteries." I said. "I was sixteen at the time."

"Sixteen?" The Doctor asked. I nodded.

"We hadn't even finished school, and we were out numbered two to one. These were fully grown witches and wizards. They wouldn't have taken it easy on us because we were children." I sigh. "I don't remember much of it. I got hit by a dark spell, which knocked me out for almost a week." I laugh humourlessly. "I though I had him down for the count too. I silenced him, took away his voice. I forgot about wordless spells though."

I thought for a moment. "I was told later that the Order of the Phoenix, the people on our side, had come in, and stopped us from being killed. There was only one fatality that night. Harry's godfather. It killed him, because Harry thought he was going to save him, only to find out it was a trap." I sigh. "When I woke up, almost a week later, I was in so much pain. It's one of the last times I really remember pain being horrible." I snort. "We tried so hard to get rid of the scar, but I still have it. Every time I change, I remember that you can't temporarily stop people."

"A scar?" The Doctor asked quietly. I looked at him the first time through all of this. I nod.

"It's a long thick line from my shoulder through my hip." I say. "My fifth brush with death."

"Fifth!? You were only sixteen!" The Doctor exploded.

"I didn't have a regular childhood." Trying to make light of the situation, I count off the first four. "First, I almost gotten beaten to a pulp by a troll on Halloween. I was twelve. Second, there was a series of tasks we had to get through, one of which was we had to tame a plant called Devil's Snare, which strangles you to death. Same year. Third, there was a basilisk in the school when I was thirteen. One stare and you're dead. I got a refracted stare, which just froze me in place for almost a semester. Fourth, there was a werewolf, which, I know wouldn't have killed me, but it would have hurt me close to death, and if I ended up surviving, I would have been basically kicked out of the wizarding world because of horrible bias towards anything not pureblood wizard!"

"And this was all before you were sixteen?" I nod.

"Harry-" I break off, about to cry. "Harry had insane adventures every year. I became his best friend, almost his sister. I couldn't let him do it alone."

* * *

When Martha woke up, the Doctor and I were back in the control room.

"Where to next?" She asks, looking at the Doctor.

I look at the Doctor quietly. "Actually, Doctor, we should try avoiding a paradox." Both the Doctor and Martha looked at me strangely. "While I was talking with Harry, he said, the only reason why he knew I wasn't dead when I was declared dead was because my apartment was empty when he checked. He knew I would never go anywhere without my things."

Martha glances at the Doctor. "Actually, that would be kind of cool, checking out a witch's home." The Doctor blinks a few times.

"Alright then, where's your flat?" The Doctor asks. "And when should I be going to, you know, so we don't run into anyone."

"Just drop us off somewhere in London, June 2004." I said. My flat was left alone for almost a month. Not exactly left alone, but it took the curse breakers almost a month to get into the wards. "You most likely won't be able to get in. My flat is warded to the teeth." I grin. "According to Harry, it took the curse breakers, professionals at removing wards, almost a month to get in, and even then, they didn't get in, but found a back door I created, just in case." The Doctor nodded, but seemed a little put off at the claim that the TARDIS couldn't get in.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor said, grinning. Martha comes and sits next to me, possibly in the vain attempt that if she's sitting, she won't end up on her arse when we land.

"I never asked you. Where are you from?" Martha asked, looking at me.

"Earth, London to be exact. My parents were dentists." I said, with a smile.

"Dentists." Martha said, looking at me. "That would explain the teeth then."

I grin, showing off my smile. "Actually no. I got hit by a stray spell in class. It grew out my teeth until they were extremely large. When the nurse was fixing them, I just let her fix them until they were all even."

Martha laughs. "So what can't magic do then?"

"Create food." I grin.

"Hold on tight." The Doctor yells over the whooshing sound of the TARDIS. There is a big bump, and everything stills.

Martha has still managed to land on her arse. "How do you manage to stay upright?" She asks, exasperated.

I grin. "This is no worse than a portkey." I help Martha up and we race to the TARDIS doors. I get to fling them open. I exit followed by Martha.

"So, where abouts in London are we?" Martha asks.

"Well, according to my instruments," The Doctor said still in the TARDIS, "On the corner of Charing Cross Road." I swear and duck back into the TARDIS.

"What's the matter?" Martha asks, glancing back at me.

I glare at the Doctor. "Well, Charing Cross Road holds a small wizarding pub called The Leaky Cauldron. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley, and the way most wizards get in."

"I don't see what the problem is." The Doctor said, look at me.

I sigh. "I've kind of got a famous face." I say quietly. I take out my wand and grab a mirror from my purse. "I'm going to have to alter my features slightly. We might as well go by floo."

The Doctor and Martha looked at me strangely. I barely paid attention, focusing on a few charms. I did a quick colour change charm on my hair, which made it blonde. I tied it back into a ponytail. A pair of sunglasses, and I barely recognized myself. The weight loss from staying in one place for a while made me almost underweight, but not too bad, just a little gaunt. I glance back at my two friends. They are staring at me.

"I have a few rules. If you see bright red hair, you warn me. Doctor, you only call me Mia. Hermione is a uncommon name, and will make it fairly obvious. If you see Harry, or if someone is talking about a war hero in the Alley, we are going to abort. I can't be spotted." The two stare at me. "Any questions?"

"How did you change your hair?" Martha asked, in shock. I grin.

"Magic."

* * *

The Doctor had landed us about a few minutes walk from The Leaky Cauldron. I took the arms of Martha and the Doctor, and began leading them into the Cauldron.

"Don't resist. You're muggles, you can't see the Cauldron." I whisper. I can tell when they finally can. Martha stands a little straighter, obviously surprised. The Doctor blinks a few extra times. I lead them past the bar man, and they both are staring at everything as we pass them. I head for the fireplace.

"Why's the fire on still? It's June." Martha asked, quietly at least.

"It's a form of transportation for wizardkind." I whisper back. "You take some of the powder in the pot, throw it in the fire, and yell out your destination clearly. Try not to breathe."

The Doctor looks intrigued. He reaches for the pot, grabbing a handful of powder. "What's our destination, then?" Martha looks ready to tell the Doctor off, but I'm glad he's willing to try new things.

"Shakespeare's Flat." I tell him. "It's going to ask for a password. Tell it 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" The Doctor grins, and follows my instructions.

"Do we have to go by fire?" Martha asks, terrified. "I'd rather do the popping thing." I grin.

"Okay, we'll apparate." She nods, shaken, and grabs my arm. I focus, and we disappear, only to reappear in my living room.

Martha looks around. I look at the walls.

I forgot about the struggle. They caught me entering the apartment. I fought them off, or tried to, but it didn't work. They captured me, and put me in that cage. There is a sound coming from the fireplace, the fire flares, and the Doctor comes flying out, spewing ash everywhere. With a few quick waves of my wand, the ash is gone, and everything upended in the struggle is put back in its proper place.

The Doctor gets up, coughing. "That wasn't pleasant." He glances around the room, and tries to subtly remove the ashes from his person. I just cast a general cleaning charm on his prized jacket. He grins in thanks before looking around the room proper. "You've got a few books." He says.

It was more of an understatement. Most of the walls were lined with bookcases, which went from floor to ceiling. I grin back at him. "This is only half the collection. The other half is in my bedroom." Martha sniffs the air.

"Do you smell something burning?"

I immediately go back to my thoughts of what I was doing before I got captured. I swore, and ran down the hall.

I'd converted the spare room into a brewing room, mainly for experimentation purposes. And my last experiment had burned and bubbled over. Another quick cleaning charm, mixed with a banishing charm, and I removed the cauldron off the fire, putting it in the makeshift sink.

"You're honestly a witch." Martha said, watching me from the doorway.

I smile back at her. "You're just figuring that out now?"

* * *

It took a few hours to get everything into my purse. The books took the longest.

"You can stick them in the TARDIS library, if you'd like." The Doctor offered, glancing at them with interest.

"You only want me to so that you can check them any time." I said. The Doctor grinned, opening one of my old spell books. Martha had also taken one of the books off the shelves and was attempting to flip through it. Only then it decided to try attacking her.

She screamed, and dropped the book. The book (The Monster Book of Monsters) had gone for cover. "Was that a book?" She asked, concerned.

"Sorry, I forget, sometimes, to keep him tied up some." I mumble. Looking under the couch. He tried attacking, but with a quick stunning spell and a conjured rope, the book was bound. Martha stared at me. "It's just enchanted to attack. Someone thought it was funny." I say, trying to help. I move into the kitchen, after dropping the book into my purse. "Are you lot hungry?"

"Starved actually." The Doctor said. The sound of books being moved had started up again.

"Are there any other books we should worry about?" Martha asked. I laugh.

"I am pretty sure you are safe from my library. No other book is going to try to get revenge for being made into paper." The Doctor and Martha laugh, although Martha's laugh is uneasy. I clean out the fridge (for me, I may have been gone one hundred years, but here it was only a week or two), and dish out what is remaining. Luckily, the drinks are still good. Passing everyone a floating plate, and a bottle of Butter Beer, we get started on eating.

"Butter Beer?" Martha asks, looking at the label on the bottle.

"Non-alcoholic. It's brilliant." I said, opening my own bottle. The conversation dwindles after that. They managed to complete the library in my living room, so we move on to my bedroom. Or at least Martha and I do. The Doctor decides, that, as it is my room and I will also be moving my clothes, he's going to check out my potions supplies.

Martha and I barely get started before we hear a scream, coming from my potions room. I drop my things and run into the room. There was an open cupboard, and getting out of it was a strangely dressed man. He's wearing dark red ceremonial robes, with some form of head gear. I guess at what it is and block Martha from entering.

"You're dead." The Doctor whispers, staring at the man.

"Lord Doctor, obviously not. Surely you can't think that you were the last of the Time Lords." The man spoke, his voice echoing. I run, standing in front of the Doctor. The man disappears, and in it's place stands a woman.

"What happened?" Martha said, coming in. "Who's she?"

The woman cackled. "Oh look, the muddy's got friends. Crucio!" The woman yells, pointing her wand at Martha.

Martha crouches down, screaming, in pain. I glare at the woman.

"Riddiculus." I say, flicking my wand. She turns into the Face of Boe.

"_It was you._" I blink back tears, and shout again:

"Riddiculus." The shape changer changes into a wolf. It howls. "Riddiculus." A dead Harry. "Riddiculus." Ron.

"Hermione." He moans. His hair is dull red, and his shirts are blood stained, but there is no wounds on him. "Do you see what you've done to me?" He points at me, his once wonderful brown eyes, dull and lifeless. "It's all your fault." He runs at me, hands reaching for my neck. "It's all your fault. I'll never-" He disappeared. I collapse, sobbing.

I look up, to find that Martha has shut the cupboard door, locking the shapeshifter in.

The Doctor comes up behind me and leans down. "What was that?"

"A Boggart." I gasp, between sobs.

Martha looks between me and the cupboard. "What does it do?"

I try to control my tears, enough so that I can stop. I stand. "It changes into the shape of your largest fear."

"That woman..." The Doctor asked, quietly.

I regain control over my breathing. "Bellatrix Lestrange." I glance at the cupboard again. "She tortured me, until I couldn't ever feel pain again." I look at Martha. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm fine." Martha said, waving me off. I shake my head.

"Sit." I say, pointing to a stool. I go to another cupboard, casting a few spells, to make sure nothing else has moved in while I was gone. Finding the rest of the shelves clear, I open them, finding the right potion.

I pass it to Martha who looks at me.

"The Cruciatus Curse, the one you were put under, it can have severe aftereffects. This keeps them from happening." I say, giving it to her again.

"What's in it?" Martha asked, more concerned. "Snakes tails? Eye of newt?"

"We don't normally use snakes tails, and there is no eye of newt in it." Martha grins. I turn to the Doctor, who's shaken. "Are you alright?"

He looks at me. "I've been better." He gives me a half hearted grin. "I hope there was nothing important in that cupboard, because I don't want to go back in."

"Understandable."

Martha looks back at us. She's drank the potion (the face she made was hilarious). "Who was the redhead? What was with the wolf?"

I turn away, busying myself with gathering my old pre-bottled potions. "The redhead was an old boyfriend. I did something that, if it hadn't been reversed, was inexcusable. It was part of the reason we began drifting apart." I sigh, not liking the memories. "The wolf is..." I search for something that will hide the truth. "A long story."

* * *

After the brief excitement of the boggart, everything else got packed away quickly. I glance at Martha and the Doctor, wondering if I should ask. I decided yes.

"Do you mind if we stop off for a quick bit of shopping?" Martha looks at me curiously. "The cupboard with the boggart in it had all of my potions ingredients. I should stock up a bit, especially if we are going travelling..." I trail off, uncertain. The two had been through a fair bit today, and everything that had happened was starting to take a visible toll on them. The Doctor looked twitchy, as if he was expecting the man in funny clothing to pop up again. Martha was twitching at everything.

I watch them for a moment, before deciding on another offer.

"Or I could take you back to the TARDIS and I could do the shopping quickly?" The two looked a little relieved. Martha really hadn't dealt with aliens, outside of the cat woman, and would probably go into shock if I took her down the Alley. The Doctor, while used to dealing with aliens, was just getting used to there being magic, and probably would have found something for us to run from, or started another goblin war, neither of which I could afford to be around, given my 'dead' status. Knowing the answer before they nodded, I grabbed the both of them, intent on going back to the TARDIS. A quick apparation there, and Martha and the Doctor leaned over, both intent on vomiting.

"I'll never get used to that." Martha mumbled.

The Doctor looked a little put out. "I think it got worse."

"Alright, so I will be back in about thirty minutes, don't leave without me." I said, grinning. I exited the TARDIS, shutting the door, and began walking to the Leaky.

* * *

Mia'd been gone for no longer than twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door. Martha had gone off looking at the TARDIS's library, so it was just me, working on some minor modifications. I slid out from underneath the console and walked toward the door.

Opening the door, I grinned, expecting Mia, looking slightly different. "You know I really should give-"

Seems luck did not grace anyone with its presence today. Mia was there, being frog marched by two identical redheads.

"Hello, mate. 'Mione, here, was just showing us her new pad." The one on the right said.

"And, you know, explaining why she's been declared dead." The left one said. I lifted my sonic screwdriver, intent on doing something, even if I had no idea what at the current moment.

Mia looked at me, shaking her head. "Doctor, no." She pulls herself out of their grasp and leads them in. "They're friends, and they deserve and explanation," She spoke, looking around the TARDIS. She sharply turned back to the two redheads, "That they have to promise to keep to themselves."

Martha chose at that moment to walk in. In a blink the two were gone, only to reappear on either side of Martha. She, understandably, screamed.

Mia looked ready to take her anger out on them. "Fred! George!" She yelled, running over to them. "I recognize that you've apparated everywhere for the past few years, and the only thing that your legs are good for is standing now, but would you not do that in here. This whole place is technology, and fairly sensitive to magic."

Martha looked terrified for a moment. "Who are they?" She asked, her voice going small.

"Forge and Gred Weasley, at your service." One of the two said, grinning. He held out his hand for Martha to shake. Mia shut her eyes in frustration.

"Martha, Doctor, meet Fred and George Weasley, also known as trouble. Whatever you do, do not eat anything they offer you. In fact, it is probably best to avoid touching them as much as possible.

Martha looked at Mia. "What, do they blow up or something?"

Mia's eyes shut further. "Not exactly. Although, they have a tendency of making things blow up around them. They are pranksters. You both are new targets, most likely."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"So, Granger, nice pad." One of them said, before disappearing and reappearing, leaning on Mia's shoulder.

"Love the whole science-y look. Very you." The other said, before disappearing, only to lean on my shoulder.

"Like the bloke too. Little old, but you've had a thing for old men."

"Krum."

"McLagden."

"Lockhart."

"I do believe even Lupin for a little bit."

"Poor Ronnykins didn't stand a chance."

They liked to continue the other's sentences. I used the one leaning on me to scan for aliens, because there was no way that these two could be completely human.

* * *

I rolled my eyes at the twins, grateful a little to have someone else to talk to about magic, even if it was the jokesters. I pushed Fred off my shoulder, long since been able to tell the two apart.

"It's not like that you two. We're just friends." I say, grinning at the two of them. "He's saved me from certain death a few times, I've done likewise."

The Doctor frowned, whatever scan he'd been doing on George finished. "That's impossible. They're completely human."

"Just annoying humans, Doctor."

"You wound us Granger." Fred said, grabbing at his chest and falling down. George mimicked him.

"So, they're old friends, yeah?" Martha asked, seeming to come out of shock.

Fred got up quickly. "Old friends who'd thought she was dead. Which reminds me Granger, you promised a story. One that explains what happened."

I blinked, uncertain what to tell them. "Did you ever hear about the Freak Show?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

George looked at Fred a moment, before replying: "The wizarding elites go to look at the strange and weird, right?"

"Granger, don't tell me they thought your brain was too much, and decided to keep you down there."

"Heard it was impossible to see anyone who'd been taken down again. How'd you get out?"

I looked between the two of them. "This is a time machine." Understanding filtered through their eyes. They may have been suited for making trouble, but they were brilliant too.

"Well then. I do believe that we have got everything we would need to know then."

I look at the two of to them. "You can't tell Harry or Ron." They nod, serious for once. The TARDIS made a noise, almost as if she was excited. The Doctor raced off to the console, attempting to figure out what it was. I look at the Doctor, who waves goodbye at the twins. Martha offers a weak goodbye, still confused, and I lead them to the door.

"Granger, behave. Don't do anything we wouldn't do." George said, hugging her.

"George, I swear, there is nothing you wouldn't do with Fred." I say, grinning. Fred hugs me next, and we say a quiet goodbye before I go back into the TARDIS. Struggling to hold back tears, I sigh.

"Where to next, Doctor?"

* * *

The twins watched the TARDIS disappear, fading into nothing. They shared a look, before uttering a single word.

"Wicked."

"Exactly boys." A voice said behind them. They turned to the voice to see a woman, leaning against the building wall. She had dark red hair, and bright blue eyes, almost matching the blue box that had just left. She wore faded camouflage cargos and a dark green shirt, covered with dust. On her right shoulder sat a com-unit, and her left and right hips hand holsters sitting on them.

"Who are you?" The twins asked.

"Fred, George. It's a hell of a long story who I am. I'm here to offer you a job." She grinned, her eyes lighting up. She held out her hand. "My name is Maria."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Daleks in Manhattan

I glance between them, knowing Martha was still shaken, and the Doctor was still twitchy from the bogart. I ask my question, "Where to next?" again. The Doctor looked at me, blinked and then seemed to revert back to himself.

"Well, Mia, I think I have the perfect place." The Doctor said, grinning, answering my question.

"So where?" Martha asked, still a little shaken at the twins disapparating and reapparating in front of her.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, can't say that. It's a secret." The TARDIS landed somewhere, knocking us around for a moment. When it stopped, Martha was still standing.

"Looks like you've finally gotten your space legs Martha." I call grinning. Martha rushes to the door, throwing it open. I follow, looking for some landmarks, only to find a brick wall.

"Where are we?" Martha asked, demanding.

The Doctor strolled towards us, and ended leaning on the TARDIS door frame. "Ah, smell that Altantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, Mia, have you met my friend?" He points up. Martha and I crane our heads, only to get sight of the Statue of Liberty. I grin, enthusiastic about visiting somewhere I hadn't before.

"Is that? Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty." Martha exclaimed, mouth hanging open. The Doctor grinned, obviously happier now that we were long gone from meddling redheads.

"Gateway to the New World. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." I laugh, then quiet, taking in the sight.

"That's so brilliant." Martha exclaimed, seemingly gladder, now that the magical alien sights and experiences of my old flat and old friends were behind her. "I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new, new one." I grin, but it feels a little fake.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and walked around, so we were facing the city. "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice." He frowned, thinking for a moment. "Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

I smile at his antics, wishing I didn't feel hollower inside, knowing they barely accepted my magical world.

It was a large part of my life. And they were becoming close friends. I understood why. I mean, I got a nice, normalish introduction to the Wizarding World. They'd been kind of thrown into it. They've had to deal with Bogarts and the twins. That would be enough to scar me for life.

Martha thought. "I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet."

Though I was behind them, I cast a quick tempus charm.

The Doctor continued. "Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

I cut him off, "9:18 am, November first, 1930." The two turned to me, staring. I repeated the charm, showing them the results. Martha looked curious, but not fearful, like she had at my flat. She waves her hand through the magic, breaking apart the words, only to have them reform after her hand moved away.

A small flicker of hope erupted in me. Hope that they might, one day, accept the magic I had.

"Brilliant. Does this do anything else?" The Doctor asked, a look of wonder flashing across his face. We discussed the theory behind the spell while waiting for the boat. It'd been a while since I met up with anyone who'd actually keep up with me when I went into 'lecture mode' as Ron and Harry would call it.

Martha, not bothering to understand any of it, ended up reading the daily paper. It was only once we were on the ferry to the mainland and the Doctor and I had moved onto the theory of all of magic that she shoved the paper under the Doctor's nose.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens?" I read the headline, before grabbing it from Martha. Scanning through the article, I flipped through the rest of the paper, an ability I perfected during my school years, reading up on the war.

* * *

"So where's Hooverville?" Martha asked, curious. "Never heard of it before."

"We're just at the beginning of the Dirty Thirties, that decade after the Stock Market crashed and everyone became unemployed. People got evicted from their homes. No where else to go, so they ended up living in Central Park. It got named Hooverville after the president, Herbert Hoover." I said quietly. The Doctor nods. We were walking towards Hooverville, Martha following along.

The Doctor continued, voice low. "Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

A fight breaks out across Hooverville. I only hear something about bread before another man, Solomon, he's called, comes in and breaks it up. Martha, the Doctor and I run towards the crowd gathering around the men. The man breaking it up ends up being given the bread.

"We're all starving. We all got families somewhere." He addressed the crowd. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." Solomon splits the bread, giving half to each of the men. The two fighters walk away.

Naturally, the crowd dies down, and we walk up to Solomon.

The Doctor speaks first. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, er, who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor, she's Mia, and I'm Martha." Martha said, introducing us. Solomon blinks.

"A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." Solomon said. I was unsure if he was trying to lighten the mood, or bring it down further. Both seemed to happen.

"How many people live here?" I ask, looking around.

Solomon looks at me, and then answers. "At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, all of you." He turns to the Doctor. "But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The Doctor doesn't know what to say. Hell, I don't know what to say. Solomon shakes his head at the tower and invites us into his tent.

"So, people have gone missing?" I ask, trying to change the subject onto something more constructive.

"Aye."

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register." The Doctor asked, confused. Solomon ushers us into his tent.

"This is different."

Martha shakes her head. "In what way?"

Solomon looks at us, appraising, before answering. "Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air." Martha looked at me, as if I was the be all and the end all of things that could vanish into thin air. I sigh.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" I ask, looking back at Solomon.

"When you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning." I privately agreed with his words, my life on the run taught me that.

Martha spoke up. "Have you been to the police?"

Solomon snorted. "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing. Big deal." The Doctor looked at me and Martha.

"So the question is, who's taking them, and what for?" Unfortunately, we couldn't expand on that question, because a kid about Martha's age runs in yelling for Solomon.

"Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here." The Doctor looks enthused. Martha looks concerned. I agreed with Martha, anyone who deserved to be announced like that was either really good, or really bad. Judging by the Doctor's track record, I'd lay twenty pounds on this guy was really bad. We all exited the tent, where a man was standing on a soapbox.

"I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." I didn't like him the moment I laid eyes on him.

The kid who came rushing into Solomon's tent yelled out, "Yeah. What's the money?"

Diagoras looked non-pulsed. "A dollar a day."

"What's the work?" Solomon looked suspicious. I would to. This guy looks like a snake.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

Solomon was unimpressed. "A dollar a day? That's a slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?" I closed my eyes at that sentence. The Doctor would be volunteering in a moment.

"Accidents happen."

The Doctor began questioning the man. "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anyone else?" I pinch my nose the second I see the Doctor's hand twitch upwards. "Enough with the questions."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go." Martha follows suit, and I sigh before also raising my hand.

"If anything happens to me, I will kill you." I stage-whisper to the Doctor. Martha grins. The kid, Frank, and Solomon also volunteer, obviously following the Doctor (at least Solomon was. Judging by the looks Frank was giving Martha, he was looking at following her).

* * *

The sewers stank almost as much as I feared they would. I couldn't cast any magic, simply because we now had people who didn't know about magic with us. The instructions into the tunnels didn't help, only made me more cross. Nothing exact at all.

Frank tried looking intimidating. "And when do we get our dollar?"

Diagoras, who surprisingly was down here with us for a moment, answered, "When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" I was going to punch the Doctor. He'd just jinxed the whole thing.

"Then I got no one to pay."

We walked down the tunnels, I carried the torch. Martha engaged in chitchat with Frank, who seemed to turn red a little. The Doctor and Solomon talk about Diagoras.

"So this Digoras bloke, who is he then?"

Solomon stared at the Doctor for a moment, and answered. "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How'd he manage that then?" I ask, looking at him.

Solomon snorted. "These are strange times. A man can go from being the King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks, it works the other way round."

It was then, of course, that the Doctor spotted something not good. "Whoa!"

A jellyfish was laying in the sewers of Manhattan. A luminous green jellyfish. Not something you see everyday, even in transfiguration. Martha and Frank noticed it too.

"Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off, whatever it is." Martha commented, crouching down with the Doctor and I to have a better look at it. The Doctor ignores Martha's ramblings for a moment, in favour of picking it up. "And you've got to pick it up."

"Shine your torch through it." The Doctor commented. Martha did as told. "Composite organic matter." The Doctor mumbled. He looked to Martha. "Martha? Medical opinion?"

Martha took another look at the thing. "It's not human. I know that."

The Doctor turned to me. "Mia? Anything?"

I shake my head, going through what I know of the animals. "I'd guess it looks to be genetically altered or something. Not properly though. It didn't work."

"Right. Good. Good. I'll tell you what else I've noticed. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you?" We look to Frank and Solomon, who look concerned. "So why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

"Nothing good. We're probably right underneath Manhattan right now." I whisper.

Solomon agreed with us. "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse. Nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked, concerned. I look down the tunnels.

The Doctor looked down the other way. "Looks like it."

Frank glanced around too, wary for something to go wrong. "So why'd he want people to come down here?" I turned back, about the same time as the Doctor, who glanced at me.

The Doctor turns to Solomon. "I think it's time you took this lot back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

I snort. Loud pig squeals echo down the tunnel. Martha glances at me, and breaks out into a grin.

Solomon is less amused. "What the hell was that?"

"Hello?" Frank called. Martha shushed him. Solomon tried reprimanding him.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own." Frank definitely seems to be Hufflepuff material, if he went to Hogwarts.

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor asks, not being positive.

Frank glares at him. "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." More squeals erupt from the tunnels, this time louder.

"The only thing I can think of that sounds like that, has no reason to be down here." I say quietly.

Frank ignores me. "Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them." The Doctor picks a way, but Frank ignores him and picks another.

Frank is right, and his torchlight shows the figure of something humanoid. Martha looks concerned.

"Doctor?" She asks quietly.

Solomon crouches, trying to look unfrightening. "Who are you?"

Frank seems to go about this nicer. "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down-" The Doctor cuts the kid off.

"It's alright, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a good point though, my mate Frank." The Doctor said, creeping slowly towards the figure. I try to hide the fact that I'm taking out my wand and have it trained on the figure, just in case he decides to attack. "I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us." The Doctor stops a moment, and judging by his posture, I can tell the humanoid figure is not human at all. "Oh, but what are you?"

The humanoid turns towards the light. "Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asks. It was a pig. A humanoid pig. Oh dear.

"No, it's real." The Doctor said, answering Solomon. He turns back to the pig, "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help." I hear footsteps coming from another area of the tunnel "Who did this to you?"

I alert the Doctor. "I actually think you'd better get back here." More pig people enter the tunnel. "Doctor!" I yell. This time it catches his attention. He looks around, and backs up some.

"Actually, good point."

Martha stars shaking a little bit. "They're following you."

The Doctor seems to barely notice Martha talking. "Yeah I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Martha, Mia, Frank, Solomon."

"What?" Frank asks, concerned.

"Eh? Er, basically-"

"Run!" I yell. The pigs chase us through a junction.

Martha screams. "Where are we going?!" I take a quick look around.

The Doctor pulls us another way. "This way." He yells, unnecessarily. We run, and I spot a ladder down a side passage.

"It's a ladder! Come on!" I yell. The Doctor runs ahead of me, and shimmies up the ladder, opening it with the sonic screwdriver. Everyone goes towards the ladder, but I stay, putting up a few shields to buy us some time. Solomon gets up the ladder, and Frank calls out, telling me to come.

I lose my focus and the shields drop, the pigs get me, but everyone else is safe. I smile.

Doing my best alien impression, and laughing inside, I say "Take me to your leader."

* * *

No one laughed at my joke. Instead, I got taken to a bunch of other humans, who were all standing around, scared.

Time passed rather slowly, and it was fairly quiet, outside of the others sniffling. These tears down here were silent.

At least, until the silence was broken by a familiar voice. "No! Let me go!" I am in the right place to catch Martha, who comes stumbling in, almost crashing into me. This seems to get the line moving.

"Martha!" I cry, happy.

"You're alive! Oh! I thought we'd lost you." Martha said, hugging me. I felt a little bit better. We get pushed, apparently we're slower than the rest of the line. "Alright, alright. We're moving."

"I told them to take me to their leader." I whisper. I get a snort. "Apparently they thought that means, take me to your prisoners. Other than that, I have no idea where we're going."

"Well, we can find out what's going on down here at least." Martha said, grinning slightly.

"What happened to the Doctor?" I ask, concerned.

Martha grimaced. "As far as I know, I was the only one taken."

"What do you think they're keeping us here for?"

Martha shakes her head. "I don't know, but I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder." That's when the mechanical bucket rolls by.

"What are they doing?"

The bucket begins to speak. "Silence. Silence." It gets silence, mainly because people are a little shocked that the bucket can talk. "You will form a line. Move. Move."

No one seems to move, so I speak, having a little bit of experience with this sort of thing. "Just do what he says, everyone, okay? Just obey." My jaw is locked, I hate saying the words, but it will keep down the number who could end up dead.

"The female is wise. Obey." I was about to snap at being praised by the bucket. Another bucket rolls by, this one looking slightly different.

"Report."

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

Martha looks scared. "Dalek?" I swear.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"I will extract prisoners for selection." The line starts moving. One of the pigs takes the front of the line towards the Daleks. "Intelligence scan, initiate."

The sucker on the Dalek is put on the man's face. "Reading brain waves. Low intelligence." The man obviously feels strongly against this. "Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next." The line continues down, until it gets to me.

"Superior intelligence." I fear what's going to happen to me. Martha, the last in line, is scanned next. "Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

Martha glares. "You can't just experiment on people. It's insane. It's inhuman!"

The Dalek answers back: "We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

I whisper to Martha. "That doesn't sound good." We're forcibly lead to a lab like area. Midway through the walk, the Doctor walks up right beside me. I'm about to stop when he whispers:

"Just keep walking."

"So glad to see you." I whisper back. He grins back at me.

The Daleks don't seem to notice that they have gained another prisoner. One of the Daleks go to another.

"Report."

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution."

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

The Doctor looks confused. "Evolution?"

"What's the Final Experiment?" I ask, getting the Doctor answers he wants. He nods to me.

"You will bear witness." The original Dalek answered. I roll my eyes. Sounds pretty typical supervillian shtick.

"To what?" I ask, looking for more information.

"This is the dawn of a new age." I shut my eyes. Obviously they are the opposite of the Doctor, and avoid long-winded speeches.

"What does that mean?" I ask, impatient.

The Dalek turned to me. "We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

I look at the Doctor, who's gone pale. "Doctor, why doesn't that sound good."

The Dalek shell that everyone had been standing around stopped smoking, and the light goes out in the eye-stalk. The casing opens, and a biped crawls out. The casing shuts and the biped stands.

Martha looked startled. "What is it?"

The humanoid had the one eye, and was wearing the suit that we'd seen Diagoras in earlier.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't. If you recognize the lines, they aren't mine.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. Ignores the Epilogue completely.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone.

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: This is the second appearance of Maria. :) Tell me what you think!

**Chapter 7**: Evolution of the Daleks

I was completely right about it being not good. The human Dalek spoke again, still taking the same pauses that normal Daleks would. "These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation."

I catch a quick glance of the Doctor, who's hid behind some equipment. The pig men try to take us, but Martha and I put up a fight. I manage to kick a few, and when music starts playing, everyone freezes.

The Dalek-human talks again. "What is that sound?" The Doctor steps out from behind wherever he was, carrying a small radio on his shoulder.

"Ah, well, now, that would be me." He puts the radio down and walks towards the Dalek-human. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera." I snort. The pig men inch closer, obviously concerned that I am not being held by anyone.

The hybrid said, "Doctor."

Some of the original Daleks looked a little spooked (well as spooked as any Daleks could be, being a tin can). "The enemy of the Daleks." One of them said.

"Exterminate!"

The hybrid cut them off. "Wait!" The Doctor looked a little surprised.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

I spoke up, knowing for a fact that whatever time previous the Doctor battled them, it wasn't anytime near here. "How'd you end up in 1930?" The hybrid looked at me, confused.

But he answered anyway. "Emergency temporal shift."

The Doctor frowned. "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form."

"What does it feel like?" The Doctor asked, curious. "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Sec turns away. "I feel, humanity."

I smile, thinking that whatever the Doctor's gotten us into this time can't be too bad. "That's good."

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war." Sec said.

"That's not what humanity means!" I yell, furious with myself for thinking everything wouldn't be too bad.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek." I glare, about to retort, when the Doctor shot me a look saying _quiet_. I clenched my teeth, focus turning back to the pig men.

"All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio." The Doctor said, grabbing the radio back, and shaking it.

One of the Daleks turned to the Doctor. "What is the purpose of that device?"

The Doctor grins. "Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing to it, fall in love to it. Unless your a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." With that, the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the radio, and it emits a high pitched squeal. The Daleks and the pig men react by dropping everything. "Run!" He yells.

Martha and I take off, the Doctor following close behind.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" The Doctor yells. We almost run into a blonde in a dressing gown. "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

The blonde, Tallulah, follows, confused. "What happened to Laszlo?" She cries out. Martha takes her and drags her towards a ladder.

The Doctor opens the top of the ladder. "Come on! Everyone up! Come on!" We manage to all get up the ladder this time.

We run through the streets of Manhattan, back to Hooverville, and enter Solomon's tent again.

After explaining what happened to us, Solomon takes a look at us. "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?"

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out." The Doctor said, eyes wide.

Solomon shook his head. "Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

The Doctor sighs. "I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across the state. Just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

Martha growled. "Not a chance."

I agree. "You haven't seen them, Solomon. We all barely made it out alive."

The Doctor continues. "Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now, they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever." A whistle blows in the distance.

"They're coming! They're coming!"

Solomon looks at us. "A sentry. He must have seen something." The bloke runs into us exiting the tent.

"They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

I swallow. "It's started." Solomon starts barking out orders.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Behind us riffles get handed out and people get into some form of attack position. Others run away. Solomon notices. "Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

His cries were for nought. The pig men started creeping into camp, taking people. They were coming from everywhere.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha said, looking at the Doctor.

I shake my head, and the Doctor voices my thought. "We can't They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us."

Tallulah voiced the thought everyone was thinking. "We're trapped."

Solomon reacted to her talking. "Then we stand together. Gather round. Everyone come to me." The armed men try to form a circle around us and the women, but I wasn't letting them treat me like a damsel. "They can't take all of us." The men start shooting, and I get shoved back to the centre.

I hear something coming in the distance, and glance at the Doctor.

Martha tries to be hopeful. "If we can just hold them off till daylight." The Doctor clenches his jaw.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." That was when we spotted the Dalek, flying towards us.

"Oh, my god."

"What in the world is that?" Solomon yells. One of the sentry's, the one who'd first spotted the pig men answer him.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

Frank doesn't look too impressed. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" He shoots at the Dalek, but it doesn't even hit it.

The Doctor speaks up. "That's not going to work." Noted. They're machine, I might be able to do something with my magic, if there weren't so many muggles around.

Something drew the attention of everyone to the other side. "There's more than one of them." Martha whimpered.

The Daleks began shooting at the tents, blowing them up and starting fires. "The humans will surrender."

I stand straighter. I would never let these people surrender. Neither would the Doctor. "Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!" I call. One of the Daleks focused on me and the Doctor.

Solomon steps forward, and the Doctor tries to stop him. "No, Solomon. Stay back." Solomon ignores him.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?" Solomon looked at one of the Daleks. The one who was not focused on us looked at him. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't!"

Solomon turns to the Doctor. "Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority. Just let me try." Solomon turns back to the Daleks. "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we kin?" He drops his riffle, placing it on the ground. "Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you know, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?"

It was a touching speech, and, maybe if the Daleks were human, they might have agreed.

"Exterminate."

Solomon dies in a burst of green energy. I scream, memories coming back to me. I grab my head, and drop to my knees.

Frank yells, "No, Solomon!"

Martha stands in shock. "They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." The Doctor walks forward, and I stand, shaking.

"Daleks. Alright, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

The Daleks look pleased. "I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

The Doctor glares. "Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"Exterminate."

But the shot never came. The Dalek started arguing with an unknown other.

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor."

"The urge to kill is too strong."

A few seconds passed. "I obey." Everyone looks confused.

"What's going on?" I ask, stepping beside the Doctor.

"You will follow."

Martha walks forward, grabbing the Doctor before he can even move. "No! You can't go."

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds."

Martha looks wounded by his words. "But what about us?" The Doctor turns and addresses the Dalek.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you here me!?"

"Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow." Martha and I step in front of him.

"We're coming with you."

The Doctor shakes his head. "Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Mia, please. Just stay." Martha doesn't want to let go. I glare at him.

"You'd better come back, do you understand me." The Doctor grins. He turns to Martha.

"Let me go, Martha. Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He shakes her hand, transferring over the psychic paper. He turns and leaves, leaving Martha and I with the panicking villagers.

She turns to me first. "You alright? You collapsed after..." She trailed off. Solomon's death.

I nod. "Just a flashback."

"I thought you were okay after what happened..." She made a motion, as if to avoid saying the truth.

I sigh. "It would have happened before everything. Flashes of green before death remind me of the War." She nods, unsure of what to say. "He slipped you his psychic paper?"

She nods, holding it up. "What'd you think we're supposed to do with it?"

I smile. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

Martha figured it out first. After consulting Frank, we (I include Tallulah and Frank in that we) ran over to the Empire State Building.

I giggle with Martha. "Don't you want to take a can of paint and write 'Mia and Martha were here.'"

Martha laughs at me. The lift takes us up to the top floor. Martha runs to the architectural schemes, noting that the latest one was issued today. She checks it against the previous one. Frank helps her, while Tallulah stares out at the city. I go and guard the area. Tallulah ends up strolling over to me.

"You know, before I thought it was Martha and him, but since you showed up, there's something between the two of you." I snort.

"No matter what anyone else thinks, we're just friends. I owe him my life." I said, glancing at her. "Besides, he had someone else."

"Gotcha!" Martha yelled. We all turn to look at her. She explains the difference between the two. Barely a second later and the lift dings.

"Doctor!" I yell, grinning at him. He lifts me up into a hug and sweeps me off my feet.

Martha grins. "We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by the way." The Doctor grins at her and hugs her too.

The lift doors close and the Doctor rushes over. "No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug. Deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" I ask, eyes widening.

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?" Frank glances at his watch.

"Eleven fifteen."

The Doctor frowns. "Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

He runs to the open area, and we follow.

"Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high." The Doctor said, staring down.

Martha interrupts him. "And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off." Everyone glances over to the wooden ladder.

The Doctor turns to Martha and I. "That's not we, that's just me."

I glare at him. "I'm not going to stand here and just watch you."

He frowns. "No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, Mia, but you've got to fight." He runs off, and Martha and I turn to each other.

"He's so going to get hurt when we see him next."

* * *

Why the hell did I decide to do this? I ask myself, working past the scaffolding and ironwork to the mast. I grab the sonic, and begin working on unscrewing the bolts.

The first panel comes off. Easy, I can totally get everything done. I hear someone coming up the scaffolding, and I turn, ready to yell at Mia who's come up behind me, only it's not Mia.

She's got dark coloured hair, chunks sticking to her face in the rain. Most of it hangs behind her, in a braid. She looks soaked, in a dark green coloured top, a mike on her shoulder. But its her eyes. Her eyes that I can't stop staring at. Bright blue. TARDIS blue.

"Hello, sugar. Thought you might need some help." She calls up, and grins at me.

I glare at her. "Who are you?" She manages to get up to the top, and she looks to be in some form of army fatigues.

"Some call me Maria!" She yells. I turn back to work.

"We've met!" The memories were barely there. I almost didn't recognize her. She was dry last time I saw her.

"Don't tell me anything, Doctor. Cause I'm pretty sure I haven't." She yells, and that's all we can really do over the storm.

"How'd you recognize me?" I ask, the second panel coming off. She's got the first bolt off the third one.

She grins. "I always recognize you." I turn to work on the last one, only to have my sonic slip out of my hands.

"That's not good." She swears.

"It's stuck." I'm tempted to swear. "No time."

I think quickly and then grab on to the mast, holding on.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to get struck." She grabs on, holding on to me.

"Go, just go."

She grins, her smile says so much. "Never going to leave you Doctor." The lightning strikes, and we both scream. I pass out.

* * *

The second the lift opened and the pigs were fried, I began running up the wooden ladder, stopping only to pick up the sonic, which the Doctor seemed to have lost. I run to the mast, and the Doctor's prone form.

"Doctor!" I yell. He starts a little, and looks around."Doctor?" He looks at me a moment.

"Is there anyone else?" His eyes are wild. I frown before shaking my head.

"Look what we found halfway down." I said, slipping the screwdriver into his hand. "You're getting careless." The Doctor blinked at me.

"Oh, my head." He clutched it.

I laugh. "That's what you get for being struck by lightning."

I walk him down the stairs and ladder, making sure he's alright. Whatever happened to make him react like that, he seems to have gotten over it. He walks straight into the room.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out under Manhattan."

Laszlo looks at the Doctor. "How do we stop them?"

The Doctor looks at him. "There's only one chance. Sh- We- I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first." I blink. The Doctor seemed to think there was someone else there.

Martha seems completely oblivious to his pronoun confusion. "Yeah, but what does that mean?"

The Doctor seems to barely notice her question. "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way." He glances up to Tallulah, yelling her name.

She flinches, not expecting him to do so. "That's me. Three L's and an H."

He continues, beginning to pace, barely noticing she's replied. "The theatre! It's right above them, and what, it's gone midnight?" He turns to her, "Can you get us inside?"

She thinks for a moment. "Don't see why not."

The Doctor turns to Martha and me. "Is there another lift?"

"We came up the service elevator." Martha comments.

The Doctor grins. "That'll do. Allons-y!"

We run to the theatre, which looks eerily creepy in the dark.

"This should do it. Here we go." The Doctor said, grinning.

"What are you going to be doing?" I ask.

The Doctor grins at me. "If the Daleks are going to win the war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." He holds his sonic high. It beeps.

He tries to get us to leave.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"What part of 'not going' do you not understand?"

"Mia, that's an order."

"And you have no reason to order me to do anything!" I yell back.

Suddenly, there's a crash and the doors are broken down. The human-like Daleks march, closing in on us from both sides.

"Humans, with Dalek DNA?" Martha asked. Somewhere in all of this, she'd grown calm.

The Doctor looks at Tallulah, Laszlo and Frank. "It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Laszlo asked.

His question was answered by the crash of the stage exploding upwards. One of the Daleks has got Sec on a leash, and he doesn't look happy.

"The Doctor and Balfowd will stand before the Daleks." I blink. The Doctor looks at me in wonder. I haven't been called that in almost sixty years. We follow their orders.

"You two will die. It is the beginning of a new age."

Another Dalek spoke. "Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

"Sorry, here, just a side question. How do you know who I am?"

"Destroyer of Daleks." The Doctor cuts off the Dalek.

"New Skaro. What a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a while new civilization?" The Doctor asks, eyebrow raised.

Dalek Sec looks up. "My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." The Daleks turned to Dalek Sec.

"Incorrect. We will always survive."

"Now we can destroy our greatest enemies, the Doctor and Balfowd."

"But they can help you." Dalek Sec argued.

"They must die."

"No, I beg you, don't." Sec got up, and ran at the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" He manages to get hit by the beam, which kills him. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see more. The Doctor talks.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." I open my eyes as he turns to the rest of the hybrids. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" The Doctor turns back at the Daleks. "If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them." I glare at him, hoping to communicate just how bad an idea I think this is.

"Dalek humans, take aim." They all turn to us.

"Doctor, I really hope you have a plan." I whisper.

He ignores me. "What are you waiting for? Give the command!" I attempt to shield myself, and he grabs my hand.

"Exterminate!" I feel him tense, and wait for the not-pain of death.

It never comes. I open my eyes. Another Dalek yells. "Exterminate!"

"Obey. Dalek humans will obey."

I look at the Doctor. "Why aren't they firing? Not that I'm complaining."

"You will obey. Exterminate." The leader of the human Daleks turns to the Daleks and speaks.

"Why?"

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks." I blink. What the hell did that man do?

The Doctor grins. "No, you're not. And you never will be. Sorry, we got in the way of the lightning strike. A bit of Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

I stare at him. "We?"

The Dalek speaks. "If they will not obey, then they must die." The Daleks shoot at the humans, and the Doctor pushes me down, covering me, after yelling at everyone else to do the same.

Flashes shoot across, and we can hear both Daleks explode. The Doctor gets off of me.

"It's alright, it's alright, it's alright. You did it. You're free." I get up and look at him. His smile is so wide.

There's a high pitched sound in the air. The hybrids clutch their heads and drop to the ground. There's a chill in the air. They are dead.

"No! They can't! They can't! They can't!" The Doctor's grin fell, and his eyes grew dark, looking at the hybrids on the floor.

"They're all dead." I whisper. It's loud enough to carry through the room.

"They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." The Doctor's eyes are so dark.

Laszlo speaks up from where he's sitting. "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

The Doctor grins. Unlike his previous grin though, this one is completely dark. "Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

He walks, confidently, but there is a darkness around him. Like a storm gathering. I follow him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

He walks straight into the Dalek lab. The final Dalek is standing, connected to a bunch of computers. "Now what?"

The Dalek replies. "You will be exterminated." The Doctor snorts.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek... What was you name?"

"Dalek Caan." I blink, surprised that the Dalek would give his name.

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now, you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you." I'm surprised that the Doctor offered this. "What do you say?"

"Emergency temporal shift!" The Dalek disappears, leaving the cables to fall. I run towards the place where he used to be, wand drawn, trying to find something, anything for us to work with. Behind me, the Doctor is curing Laszlo, but I barely pay attention.

How did they know that name? That name should have died long ago. But it would always follow me. Balfowd.

* * *

After dropping Lazslo and Tallulah off at Hooverville, Martha, the Doctor and I made our way back to the TARDIS.

Martha had to start asking questions. "What's Balfowd?"

I frown. "It's... an old name I used to go by. Ancient. Haven't heard it in years."

"How'd the Daleks know it?"

The question had been running through my head since they'd called me by it. "No idea. We time travel though. Could easily be something that happens in my future, or something..."

The Doctor seemed quiet. He stopped staring at the Statue of Liberty. Martha entered the TARDIS, but I stopped.

"I meant to say, I'm sorry." The Doctor looks down at me.

He frowns. "What for?"

"Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

"Oh, yes. One day." He stared back up at the statue.

"Who's we?" I ask, I'd been wondering since his mix up with the pronouns earlier.

"What?"

"You said 'we got in the way.'" I said, explaining to him. "Who else was up there?"

"I honestly have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit 500 views in less than a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: So this is the halfway point. Beyond this chapter, there are only six more to go. Anyone have any thoughts on Maria? I love feedback.

**A/N 2**: Speaking of feedback, I don't have a beta, and I found quite a few errors in this chapter, let me know if you find more, or even if you'd like to beta for me.

**Chapter 8**: The Lazarus Experiment

It's quieter in the TARDIS, after the Daleks. The Doctor seems lost in thought, so does Martha. I sigh, waiting for something to happen. We land, and Martha stays upright again, much to her relief. The Doctor breaks the silence of the room.

"There we go. Perfect landing. Which isn't easy in such a tight spot." We smile, some of the tension in the room seems to have lifted. Martha moves to the door.

"You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?" Martha opens the doors and steps out.

The Doctor grins. "End of the line. No place like it." I get up and follow them out.

"Home. You took me home?" Martha looks angry.

The Doctor continues on, exiting the TARDIS and looking around the room. "In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours. No time at all, really." I frown at him.

Martha looks almost ready to cry. "But all the stuff we've done. Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?"

"Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was. Books, CD's, laundry. So, back to where you were, as promised." Martha looks ready to slap him.

"This is it?" The Doctor tugs at his ear, a sure sign he's uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Mia and I should probably, er-" He gets cut off by the answering machine.

"_Hi, I'm out. Leave a message._"

Martha looks at the phone. "I'm sorry."

"_Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?_" The voice said through the machine.

"It's Mum. It'll wait."

The woman leaving a message sighed. "_All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested._"

Martha reaches for the remote and flicks on the TV. The Doctor turns.

An older man is on the screen. "_The details are top secret._"

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha mumbled to herself. The camera draws back, and a young woman, presumably Martha's sister is standing beside the man.

"_Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world._"

Martha continued. "She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

"_With the push of a single button, I will change what it meas to be human._"

"_Professor! Professor!_" Martha flicks off the TV.

"Sorry, you were saying we should?" Martha said, turning back to the Doctor. It seemed like all the fight had gone out of her.

The Doctor seemed to come back to himself. "Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said."

Martha sighs. "Yeah, I suppose things just kind of escalated."

"Mmmm. Seems to happen to me a lot."

"Thank you. For everything." She says. She comes and gives me a hug goodbye.

"We're either of you two paying attention? The bloke on TV said he was going to change what it means to be human!" I yell, catching the attention of both the Doctor and Martha.

* * *

Martha is automatically given a ticket because of her sister. We dress formally, the TARDIS providing the Doctor with a black suit. I looked through my wardrobe to find a TARDIS blue gown. I do a little altering of my hair, making it blonde, and I change my eye colour to bright green, in honour of Harry. Martha has dressed up in a nice cocktail gown.

We're walking through the streets when Martha voices a question. "So, how exactly are we going to all get in?" She continues at our puzzled looks. "I've got a ticket, but that's only good for a plus one." We stop a few feet from the entrance.

"That is a very good question." The Doctor said, looking between the two of us. I glance around, looking for some form of inspiration as to how I could get in. I grin. My inspiration is blonde, wearing an expensive suit and talking to a redhead, who's just come out of the alley way.

I turn back to the Doctor and Martha, "You guys go in. I've found a pass." I walk away, not elaborating.

I creep up behind the blonde man, the redhead had walked away, and placed my wand in the small of his back. He stiffened. I stood on my tippy-toes and whispered in his ear, "I do believe you owe me a favour, ferret." He turns, eyes wild.

"Granger, you're supposed to be dead." I comments, after taking a good look at me.

I shrug. "Time-travel." He glares at me.

"Right." He says rolling his eyes. "What was that about a favour? Because I think you owe me one."

I lean in close, staring straight into his eyes. "You watched me be tortured. I think that counts." His eyes darken, and he looks away.

"Fine. What did you need?"

I lean back, "I take it either you are here investigating Lazarus' claim, or you support him." He nods, "I need into the party." He looks around to see if anyone is watching.

"What's in it for me?"

I roll my eyes. Typical Malfoy. "If you do this for me Malfoy, I'll owe you one." He nods. After a moment, he offers me his arm.

We walk slowly into the gathering. I spot Martha and the Doctor, and almost drag him over.

Martha blinks at me. "Did you brain wash him or something?" I laugh.

"No, nothing so complicated. He owes me a favour." I smile, "Martha, Doctor, meet Draco Malfoy, an old classmate of mine. Malfoy, this is the Doctor and Martha Jones. We've been travelling together for a little bit." Malfoy nods, and shakes hands with the Doctor and Martha.

The old professor taps on his glass to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which has been changed forever."

He steps into the machine in the centre of the room. People in the technological area begin the work, and the columns surrounding it begin to oscillate and rotate around the chamber. It begins to glow, as the arms go faster.

An alarm sounds.

"Something's wrong." I say. The Doctor has already sped towards the computers on the other side of the room. He leaps over the table, and begins to stop the device.

A old woman protests his actions, "Somebody stop him!" She walks over towards him. "Get away from those controls."

The Doctor takes a look at her, and turns back to his work. "If that thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" He reaches down underneath the table and pulls out a large cord. The machine slows down, and Martha and I run to the chamber door.

"Get it open!" I yell. She grabs the latch, and a young man staggers out. The woman who tried to stop the Doctor grins.

The young man, now blonde smiles. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!" Martha and I share a look. Applause erupts from all sides of the room. I glance at Malfoy, who wasn't clapping, just watching closely. The younger man, Lazarus, goes and stands for questions and photographs. Martha, the Doctor, Malfoy and I all collect together.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Martha said, staring at the young man.

The Doctor looks at me. I shake my head. "I didn't feel anything on my end. It was all science." I glance at Malfoy, who nods, agreeing with my summation.

"It's not a trick." The Doctor said, looking grave. "I wish it were."

I look back at Lazarus. "What happened then?"

"He just changed what it means to be human." I glare at him, but he's brushed by me, heading towards Lazarus.

Lazarus has just eaten a fair few appetizers off a tray. "I'm famished." He comments.

"Energy deficit." The Doctor says, entering the conversation. "Always happens with this kind of process." Lazarus turns to the Doctor, and smiles.

He humours him. "You speak as if you see this every day, Mister?"

"Doctor." He answers, flatly. "And well, no, not every day, but I have some experience of this kind of transformation."

Lazarus laughs, unamused. "That's not possible." The Doctor disagrees with him.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired." Lazarus blinks, frowning. He obviously didn't think the Doctor knew what he was talking about.

"You understand the theory then."

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is without risk." I fume.

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender." I hiss, glaring at the man.

The woman with him glares right back at me. "You're not qualified to comment." I sneer.

The Doctor continued. "If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." Lazarus grins.

"Then I thank you, Doctor, and his associate. But that's a small engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

Martha comes in. "You have no way of knowing that until you run proper tests."

Lazarus laughs at her. "Look at me. You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

The woman looks smug. "This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." She glances at Malfoy.

I frown. "Commercially? You're joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos, change." Lazarus replied. "A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

The Doctor glared. "This isn't about improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer." Lazarus laughs at him.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." The woman turns to Lazarus.

"Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs."

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus reaches to kiss Martha's hand, and tries to do the same with mine, but I pull it away.

The Doctor turns to us. "He's out of his depth. No idea the damage he might have done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha asks. I answer.

"Now? Well, this building ought to be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

Martha grins. "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" Martha holds up her hand.

"Great Martha." I turn to Malfoy.

"So Granger, is this a normal day for you?" Malfoy asks amused.

I grin. "Just about. You coming?" He frowns. "Come on. Live a little."

"I do believe recklessly endangering oneself is a Gryffindor trait. Us Slytherins prefer to cover our asses."

I grin. "That's good. You can cover ours when we get caught." Malfoy blinks, and I drag him along with us.

* * *

Malfoy's looking on watch, making sure no one stops by, and I stand beside him.

The silence between us was awkward.

He cleared his throat. "So, you never came to the restaurant." It took me a moment to place what he was talking about. Almost one hundred years ago, for me anyway, he'd asked me out. We'd been flitting around each other, unsure about being friends. We'd tried though. We worked together for almost six months before he asked me out. Before I got taken.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He nods.

"I heard you were dead. I kind of forgave you." We share a forced smile. "What happened?"

I sigh. "I take it you probably heard the rumours about what had happened to me, before I died." He blinks.

"They were saying you were immortal. That you could bring people back to life." He looked at me. I gave him a look. "You're not honestly saying..." I nod.

"How long has it been for you?" I ask quietly.

"Three years."

I give him a look. "It's been almost one hundred for me." He looks away. "I- I can't tell you where I am, because I am still there. But I was there for almost forty years before it got shut down. It took another sixty before the Doctor found me."

"You and him...?" He asked, quietly.

I shake my head. "We're just friends. He's just lost someone close to him." I swallow. "You?"

"Engaged. Astorta Greengrass." I nod.

The Doctor runs towards us, breaking the moment. "We've got to find Lazarus."

We took an elevator up to his office, finding nothing but the skeleton of the old woman (Martha identified her as Lady Thaw). We take the lift back down, looking for him in the reception room.

Martha strains to look around. "I can't see him."

"He can't be far, keep looking." I say, attempting to look over peoples heads. How I wish we had Ron here. He would have been able to see anyone in this room.

A man comes up to Martha. "Hey, you alright, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you." Martha ignores his comment.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Leo blinked, confused by the question.

"Yeah, well, he was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

Martha pales. "With Tish?" Another woman comes up, this one obviously Martha's mother.

"Ah, Doctor." He ignores her in favour of questioning Martha's brother.

"Where did they go?"

Leo frowns. "Upstairs, I think. Why?" We bolt into action, barely noticing Martha's mother yell after her. I look back and glance, seeing that another man had given her a glass of champagne. He looks at me a moment, and his eyes widen. I turn back, facing the elevator door and get in.

We ride back up to the top floors, up to Lazarus' office. Martha bursts out of the doors, the Doctor hot on her heals, Malfoy and I taking up the rear. The Doctor pulls out his sonic.

Martha whips her head back and forth, looking for them. "Where are they?"

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." The Doctor waves his sonic screwdriver around, then brings it close to stare at the results. "Got him."

Malfoy leans down to whisper in my ear. "Is he always like that?" I nod.

"Where!?" Martha asks. He points upwards. "But this is the top floor."

Malfoy grins, "The roof."

We rush up, to find Tish and Lazarus talking. The Doctor finishes Lazarus' quote, alerting him to our presence.

Lazarus turns. "So, the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Tish, the woman with him, looks at Martha, scandalized.

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

Martha gestures, "Tish, get away from him."

Tish glares. "What? Don't tell me what to do."

The Doctor forgets the arguing sisters. "I wouldn't have thought you had the time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being bust defying the laws of nature and all."

Lazarus grins. "You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four."

I reply. "It doesn't work like that. Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse." I say, annoyed that he wasn't seeing what we were saying.

The Doctor continued. "Look what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?"

Martha looks at her sister. "Over here, Tish."

Tish complains the whole walk. "You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." She doesn't look back. Lazarus collapses.

Martha glares at her sister. "Tish, he's a monster."

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish turns back, to see Lazarus, who's turned into a scorpion like creature who's got a human face. "What's that?"

Malfoy gets out. "The thing you were about to snog." Before the Doctor yells:

"Run!" The five of us begin running towards the back door, the Doctor in back. Everyone rushes past us as I stop, making sure he follows after shutting and sonicing the door locked. The lights flicker, and we run to the lifts.

We get there just in time for Tish to explain what's happening with the lights. "An intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

"He's trying to break through the door. To the stairs." I call. We run down the stairs, as fast as we can. There's a growl and a crash.

"He's inside." Martha calls.

Malfoy yells, "We haven't got much time then!" We burst out of the stairs and into the reception room.

"Tish, is there another way out of here?" The Doctor said, turning to the young woman. She pauses a moment.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." The Doctor takes out his screwdriver and throws it at Martha.

"Setting fifty four. Hurry." He turns to the people mingling about, oblivious to the impending doom that is Lazarus. "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here now!"

One of the guests is mouthy. "Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive." Which is of course the cue that Lazarus takes to barge into the room. He causes mass panic, people running and screaming. A table goes flying, and hits Martha's brother.

The Doctor tries getting Lazarus' attention. "Lazarus! Leave them alone." It turns towards him, Malfoy and I. Martha runs to her family.

"Doctor, I hope you have a plan." I whisper. He either doesn't hear me, or ignores me.

"What's the point? You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she. You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!"

"Brilliant. His plan is to piss off the monster." Malfoy mumbled. Lazarus begins going towards us. We turn and run towards the basement. We manage to hid among the pipes and control panels.

"It's no good." Lazarus calls, baiting us. "You can't stop me." The Doctor snorts.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" I yell, trying to get him confused.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

Malfoy speaks up. "You call feeding on people progress? You're delusional!"

Lazarus answers. "It is a necessary sacrifice." The Doctor came out of hiding.

"That's not your decision to make." Lazarus is above him.

"Peek a boo."

The Doctor looks up. "Oh, hello." The Doctor runs towards another exit, Lazarus follows him. We follow behind, running. I've taken out my wand, and cast stunning spells at Lazarus, but it doesn't work.

"Must be part dragon or something." I yell. Malfoy laughs.

Lazarus turns to look at Malfoy and I. We duck and slide underneath him, before getting up to run again. The Doctor's run into a lab. We duck behind one of the lab benches. I feel a probe in my mind. Knowing it's the Doctor, I open the link.

A few flashes of his plans and I get to work, whispering to Malfoy to turn on all the gas noses.

Lazarus comes in a moment later. "More hide and seek, Doctor? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" Completing the row, I send him a brief mental note, and he pops up from the lab bench he's hiding behind. I get up too, dragging Malfoy.

The Doctor grins. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Why would I want to face that, hmm?" He turns and runs, Malfoy and I follow. I'm the last one out, so I turn on the light switch.

The laboratory goes up in flames. We almost literally run into Martha.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks, obviously thinking she would have left. Martha grins and holds up the sonic screwdriver.

"I'm returning this. I thought you might need it."

"How did you?" Malfoy asks, looking confused.

"I heard the exploson. I guessed it was you lot."

The Doctor grins, "We blasted Lazarus."

Martha frowns. "Did you kill him?" Judging by the bang coming from behind us, I'd say no. We turn, and see him coming towards us.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." Malfoy commented. We take off running again, only to end up in the reception room.

"What now? We've just gone round in a circle." Martha cried.

I glance at Malfoy. "Take Martha outside." He looks at me a moment, then nods. He grabs Martha's arm and they disapparate.

"We can't let him get outside." The Doctor turns, and spots the device. "Come on, get in." He drags me over, and we close the door behind us. It's a really tight squeeze.

"I doubt this is hiding Doctor." I comment.

The Doctor grins. "Right, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us." I nod at him, humouring him, before poking the hole in this thought.

"But we're trapped." The Doctor blinks.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem."

I glare at him. "You don't have a plan?"

"Of course I do." He says, wounded. "The plan was to get inside here."

I blink. "Then what?"

"Er, I'd come up with something else." I close my eyes.

"Come up with something fast, otherwise I'm apparating us out of here."

He starts wiggling a bit, trying to get something, but it is a really tight squeeze.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He manages to get his screwdriver. "Here we are."

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask, unimpressed.

He pouts at me. "Improvise." He slides down the wall, until he's crouching.

"So, dormant genes in DNA?" I ask, wondering about how this all happened.

The Doctor nods. He stills for a moment, "Who's the blonde?"

"He asked me out, before I got taken." I whisper. He nods.

The Doctor keeps moving, opening a panel at the bottom. "Nice shoes, by the way." I roll my eyes. The room starts shaking.

"I really hope that's not what I think it is."

"If you think it's not he's turned the machine on, you're wrong."

"I recognize that I'm immortal and you're you, but I doubt that's a good thing."

"Well, I was hoping it was going to take him a little longer to work that out." I roll my eyes again.

"Almost done?"

"Just about."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to reverse it."

"Try faster!"

"Just one more."

We hear the blast of energy, and the machine stops making noise. I open the door slightly, and the Doctor slips out.

"Damn, that was close."

The Doctor looked a little upset. "It really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." We turn, and see Lazarus. He's turned back into a human again.

"It's kind of pitiful." I comment.

The Doctor sighed. "Eliot saw that, too. 'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper.'" The paramedics rush in, surrounding him quietly. We walk outside, where Martha is standing with her mother.

"Ah, Mrs Jones. We still haven't finished our chat." He says, turning to the woman. She slaps him.

"Keep away from my daughter." She glares.

Martha rushes over. "Mum, what are you doing?" The Doctor's holding his cheek.

"All the mothers, every time." I giggle, and he shoots me a glare.

"Not mine." He smiles with me. "Yet." He frowns. Martha's mother is talking with her daughter, trying to convince her that the Doctor is bad. The ambulance leaves.

Malfoy pulls me over to the side. "So, Granger. You're out of my life for three years, and it is the most peaceful three years I've ever had." He grins. "You come back, and that peace gets turned upside down."

I smile back at him. "Admit it, you'd be bored without me." He laughs.

"Looks like everything's over. Take care of yourself." He nods, walking away.

I yell after him, "I promise we're even now!"

There's a crash, and I whirl around. The Doctor's taken off, and I follow. We run until we find the ambulance. It was torn open, and the ground was littered with the skeletons of the paramedics.

He takes out his screwdriver, and begins scanning the area. "Lazarus, back from the dead. Should have known, really." Martha and her sister run up behind us.

"Where's he gone?" I ask, looking around.

The Doctor reads the scans, and points. "That way. The church."

Tish corrects him. "Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

We enter quietly, looking around.

Martha breaks the silence. "Do you think he's in here?" The Doctor looks at her.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" We walk until we reach the alter. Lazarus, still human, sits, shivering, in a red blanket. He notices us as we walk up to him.

"I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it." He stares at nothing. "I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz." The Doctor spoke.

Lazarus scoffed. "You've read about it."

"I was there." The Doctor said.

Lazarus stared at him a moment. "You're too young." He declared.

The Doctor crouched. "So are you."

Lazarus looks at him a moment, then laughs. He stops, his body making painful cracking sounds. He continues after a moment. "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

I sigh. "Death always comes eventually to those who try to stop it."

He snorts, "Avoiding death is being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of our being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful."

"At what cost?" I ask, crouching down beside the Doctor. "Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've got no control over it. You call that a success?" He looks at me.

"I call it progress. I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor replied. Lazarus convulses. We get up and inch towards Martha and Tish.

"He's going to change again any minute." Martha whispered.

I look at her. "Take your sister and go. I've got an idea."

She looks at me a moment. "I hope it works."

I grin. "It's my idea, not the Doctor's. Of course it will work."

* * *

It didn't.

So we went to the Doctor's hastily made plans. I ran up the bell tower, Lazarus chasing me, and I yelling at the Doctor to hurry. I get up to the very top, not the least bit out of breathe (thank you Gryffindor Tower and your ridiculous number of steps).

"Doctor, whatever you've got, do it now!" I yell down. I back up, as Lazarus inches closer. I continue yelling. "I really don't want to test my powers today Doctor!"

Suddenly, there was noise. Horrible, horrible noise. I close my eyes and grasp my head. I hear a crash and the music stops.

"Mia?" The Doctor calls up.

"I'm okay. I'll beat you down." I call. I apparate down, seconds before the Doctor gets out of the booth. Lazarus has turned human again. I close his eyes. I turn to the Doctor. "I didn't know you could play?" I grin.

He looks at me, and then back at Lazarus. "Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." I snort.

"Especially about playing loud." He's turned away, and I tap him on the shoulder.

He turns, and half yells, "What?"

* * *

We all were back in Martha's flat. The Doctor unlocked the door, and I crept just close enough to be able to hear what was being said.

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then."

"I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do you say, one more trip?"

"No. Sorry."

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this. One more trip. It's not fair."

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't want to be a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay, then. If that's what you want."

"Right. But we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you just go."

There's a pause.

"What is it?"

"What? I said okay."

"Sorry?"

"Okay."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, Mia'd put up a fuss." I snort, and they burst in.

"You were eavesdropping." Martha accused. I grinned. "Come on, I want to go change from this dress, and we need to discuss that bloke."

* * *

We were standing in the TARDIS' wardrobe, I was looking for something else to wear, besides the robes I had left. Martha glances at them in my hand.

"Honestly, you don't wear these, do you?" Martha said, holding them in front of her.

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't bother now. Before I only wore them to work. It's just the fashion."

Martha looks at me. "No, really?" I nod, and she looks shocked. "You managed to get a guy like that while wearing something like this?" I frown.

Was this supposed to be girl talk? Ginny'd only tried with me, and that was only about Harry and how Ron and I would make a good couple. "We kind of grew up together."

"You mentioned that you used to be classmates."

"Yeah. We didn't get along at Hogwarts." Martha shot me a look at the name. "The school. He was an arrogant prick and on the other side of the war. He changed sides, just before the end, and we ended up working together after I went back to work."

"What happened between you two?" Martha asked, looking up from the clothing she was looking at.

I sigh. "He and I didn't really get along at first. One of our co-workers, who'd been tired of hearing us yell at each other, ended up locking us in a closet." Martha laughed. "He wouldn't let us out until we at least agreed to a truce." Memories came rushing through my head. "We ended up talking, really talking, with each other for the first time since we met. We had a lot in common."

"And he asked you out?" Martha asked, grabbing a pair of hangers and going to change.

"Yes." I look at the clothes. "It was just before I ended up being taken."

Martha came out, modelling the outfit. I shake my head, and she looks for something else. "So, was there anything left between you?"

"Only if I wanted to break up an engagement."

She turns and looks at me. "He's engaged?" I nod. "How long has it been?"

"Three years for him." I sigh. "Besides, it was rumoured that he was betrothed to her anyway."

"Betrothed? That's barbaric."

I snort. "That's the wizarding world."

"If he was betrothed, then why'd you say yes?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "Maybe I was lonely. I had just about officially been labelled immortal in my eyes. Society had rumours. It's not everyday one meets someone else who's immortal."

"Lucky you then." Martha grins, gesturing to another outfit. She's gone in and out, and wearing something else. I nod. I look one last time, and grab two random pieces of clothing. She looks over my shoulder. "Not bad."

I put the two back. They are a pair of faded camouflage cargos and a dark green top.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit 500 views in less than a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Human Nature

After fighting for our lives on the condemned space ship, the Doctor decides to try someplace safe.

Safe isn't a real word in the Doctor's world.

The 'someplace safe' leads to us running for our lives into the TARDIS. A blast of energy, and the Doctor yells:

"Get down." I flick my wand, and the door slams shut. The Doctor rises off me, and I help Martha up. He looks between us for a moment, and then runs to the controls. "Did they see you?"

I blink, trying to follow his train of thought. Martha replies. "I don't know."

"But did they see you?"

"I don't know. I was too busy running."

"Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?"

Martha thinks for a moment. "No, they couldn't have." He turns to me.

"I can change it, no need to worry about me." He nods.

He flicks a switch. "Off we go!" The TARDIS is in motion. He glances at the scanners, only to swear. At least, what I figured was a swear, it sounded alien to me.

"Doctor, why did I understand the aliens back there?" I ask, concerned.

He barely glanced at me. "The TARDIS is in your head. She translates." He swears again. Apparently, the TARDIS refuses to translate what he's saying. "Argh! They're following us." I run to the controls.

"How can they do that? We've got a time machine."

The Doctor glances at me. "Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless." He pauses. "I'll have to do it." He turns to Martha and I, "You trust me, don't you?"

I look at him and nod. Martha voices the agreement.

"Because it will all depend on you two."

"What does? What are we supposed to do?" He takes a pocket watch out from somewhere.

"Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Mia. This watch is me."

I frown. "Completely lost." I call back. He turns to me.

"Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space." He looks straight at me.

I sigh. "So, really that planet wasn't safe at all, was it?" He and Martha laugh.

"And the good news is?" Martha asks.

The Doctor glances at her. "They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die."

I look at the Doctor like he's dumb. "But they can track us down."

"That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human." My eyebrows rise, and I'm still confused, and not liking it. A headset comes tumbling down, stopping at about head height. "Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered." He says, walking over to it.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at the strange machine.

He glances back at me. "Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." He fiddles with the watch until it snaps into place on the headset. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

I stop him from starting the machine. "Hold on. If you're rewriting every cell in your body isn't it going to hurt?" He looks at me.

"Oh, yeah. It hurts." He flicks the switch and starts screaming. It takes a few minutes but then he's passed out on the floor.

Martha looks at me. "So, now what?"

I felt something in my head. "Well, I think the TARDIS is in my head right now." Martha looks a little shocked. Suddenly memories of a potion pop into the forefront of my brain. "Oh, that is brilliant." I say, stroking the TARDIS. "I'm going to need to be at least six months ahead of everyone for that to work." The TARDIS groans in acknowledgement.

Martha looks at me. "You're talking to a machine."

I glare at her for a moment. "She's alive." Martha swallows.

"So then, what's happening?"

"You're going to have to get him settled on your own. I've got to go brew a potion, just in case they saw my face."

"What do you mean?" The TARDIS started shaking and I jumped up, going up to the doors.

"I'm leaving a little earlier than you."

* * *

I rise out of bed, flailing. Gasping for air, I glance around the room. The furniture's antique, but brand new. I put my head in my hand.

"Shit."

There's a knock on the door, followed by a voice. "Matron, one of the boys is ill." I sigh, getting up out of bed.

"I'll be with you in a moment Marie." I call through the door. I look at the mirror, sitting beside the bed. My hair's in a complete disarray and I'm wearing a crumpled uniform. "Must have fallen asleep in my clothes." I mutter, getting ready for the day.

I've got to get ready. I've taken on the guise of the Matron, and sickness waits for no one.

I glance over at the closet. Inside is the real Nurse Redfern, in a stasis, as she has been for the past two months. Inside is also my purse and work area for brewing.

I'd made a few improvements to the ancient Polyjuice Potion, leaving me with a potion that lasted a week, gave me the accent of the person, and unfortunately-

_It gave you me as well._

The memories and personality of the person I'd taken the hair from. And she'd been a pain in my side since this started.

* * *

After dressing, I ran to the hospital wing, barely glancing at the dark sky. The sun had yet to make it's appearance today. Glancing at my patient, I internally groan. It was Jenkins. Again.

After spending half the early morning with him, he seemed to be better. The post came. I wrote it off as homesickness and returned to my rooms. Locking the door, I sit in the middle of the floor, and begin to meditate, bringing me to my mindscape.

I landed inside a circular room with four doors. The first door was a painting of my family. Mum waved at me, and I waved back.

The second door, was really two doors, a set of double doors, old oak.

The final door looked to belong to the school. It was an antique, but at the same time, it looked brand new. It had the typical human medical symbol on it, the red cross on a white circle. I strode over to the door and banged on it.

The Matron came out, glaring at me. "May I help you?" She asked, sneering slightly.

I roll my eyes at her. "Look, I've already apologized about a hundred times. I need to be here." I sigh. "I've got to be hidden."

"Why not take someone else's body then?" She hissed.

"It's not exactly like there are a line of women here." I comment.

She glares at me. "Be a maid then. Like your friend."

"Not allowed, TARDIS' orders." I sigh, again. "Look, it's only for three more weeks. Can we please just stop fighting until then?"

She visibly deflates. "Fine. But if it is more than three weeks, I'm going to fight you every chance I get." I smile and nod.

That was the real reason why I chose her. The maids were mostly meek and not going to stand up for themselves. She would.

* * *

I came out of my mindscape just in time for there to be a knock at the door.

"Come in." I call, getting up off the floor and brushing myself off. One of the maids enter. Martha. But I can't exactly let her know who I am.

"Matron, I have your tea for you." She said, balancing a tray. I nod, and begin to go to one of my medical books. "I heard you had an early morning." She commented.

I turn to her and smile. "Yes, nothing to exciting though." She begins tidying up the room, and I wish I could help her, make things easier for her. But appearances must be kept. She can't know who I am.

She cleans the rest of the room in silence while I begin looking at the paper. 1913. By Merlin, why here of all places?

* * *

I was walking the corridor, on my way to visit one of the boys, but in no real hurry when I ran into him. John Smith, aka The Doctor.

"Oh, good morning, Mister Smith." He's carrying too many books, and is about to drop one. It drops and I offer to retrieve it.

"No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve?" He mutters. "Tell you what." He hands the books to me, "If you could take these..." He picks up the fallen ones.

"Good." I say, smiling. Or at least, the nurse smiles.

_It's not as if he is a ugly man by any accounts._ Internally, I frown.

The Doct- John Smith speaks. "No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?"

She breaks out, and I can barely contain her. "Oh, just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything."

He grins at me. My stomach flutters. "Oh, we can't have that."

I smile back at him. "He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper." I wrestle back for control. "I appear to be holding your books." He blinks, and looks down.

"Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry. Just let me." He tries to take all the books again, and internally I laugh at him.

"No, why don't I take half?" I ask, smiling at him.

He looks surprised, as if he never considered that option. "Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour." I laugh, and she gets control again.

"We make quite a team." I fight back and win control again.

He grins at me, and my stomach flutters again. "Don't we just."

"So these books." I ask, changing the subject to something not as perilous as the previous one. "Were they being taken in any particular direction?" He nods.

"Yes, this way."

The light conversation continues until we reach a smaller corridor. She takes control again.

"I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out." He saying, and I've almost forgotten what we are talking about.

She cuts in. "Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather, well, matronly."

John blinks a moment, before nodding. "Ah, Nurse Redfern it is then."

She continues, and I doubt I will be able to fight for control again. The woman is wilful. "Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan."

He looks puzzeled. "Joan?"

"That's my name." He laughs at himself.

"Well, obviously."

"And it's John, isn't it?" We reach the top of a flight of stairs.

"Yes, yes, it is, yes."

She turns my body towards the notice boards, and I struggle this time to keep control.

"Have you seen this John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?"

John blinks at the change of topic. "I hadn't thought about it."

She smiles. "It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me." Internally, my eyebrows go up. She's forward for the time. John begins backing away, nervously.

He starts babbling. "Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I, I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to-" I fight for control quickly.

"The stairs." I call. He frowns, still backing away some.

"What about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you." He frowns and his foot slips, and he falls, I cry out, and go into 'nurse mode'.

We eventually get back to his rooms, the books on the table forgotten for a moment. I'm checking his head, making sure he isn't bleeding. He keeps flinching.

"Stop it." I sigh. "I get boys causing less fuss than this."

He whines, and it almost sounds like the old Doctor. "Because it hurts." And Martha burst in, shocking us both. Joan fights me for control of the body and wins.

"Is he all right?" Martha asks, a-flutter.

Joan frowns. "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Martha, I can tell, struggles not to glare at me. She walks back to the door, and knocks.

"But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, sir." John frowns at her concern.

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all." Martha turns to me.

"Have you checked for concussion?"

Joan frowns. "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you." Martha looks like she wants to say something, but stops.

"Sorry. I'll just tidy your things."

John begins talking again. "I was just telling Nurse Redfern," He corrects himself quickly, "Matron, about my dreams." He turns and looks at me. "They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding."

Joan, still in control, sits. "Hiding? In what way?" John blushes.

"They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly." I fight and win for control.

"Tell me."

John looks at me a moment. "I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." I blink a moment. Are his real memories coming out in his dreams?

"Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out." I take out a stethoscope and listen for a moment. I look at him. "I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular." He smiles at me. Internally I frown. He wasn't joking when he said that the Chameleon Arch would hide him completely.

"I have, er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest."

I smile at him. "I'd be very interested." It might be best to know exactly what he's remembering.

He goes to one of the shelves and pulls out a small leather bound book. I open the cover and read aloud:

"A Journal of Impossible Things." His writing is horrible and hard to read, but recognizable. There are tons of hand-drawn images. I flip, looking at the pictures, lost a moment, before realizing that I should comment. "Such imagination."

He smiles at me. "It's become quite a hobby." The images are fascinating.

"It's wonderful." I comment, before stopping at a page. In the centre of the writing is an image of the girl, the one I saw fall into a vortex. "And quite an eye for the pretty girls." I force myself to comment.

He gets flustered. "Oh, no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear latter on." I sigh internally and continue flipping the pages stopping at a picture of the TARDIS. "Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway."

He hums in acknowledgement. "I sometimes think how magical life wold be if stories like this were true." I feel horrible, I wish I could tell him.

"If only."

He sighs. "It's just a dream." I close the book and say goodbye to John quietly.

I exit and begin walking down the hall when I hear someone call for me.

"Ma'am? That book." Martha points at it lying in my hand.

"Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it." I say.

She ignores my comment. "But it's silly, that's all. Just stories." It was then that I realized that she was jealous. I was a little jealous of Joan too.

"Who is he, Martha?" I ask, trying to confirm my suspicions.

She blinks. "I'm sorry?"

"It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what." I comment, just a little more perceptive than Joan was.

Martha smiles. "That's just him."

"You arrived with him, didn't you?" I smile at her, reassuring. "He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

She grins a little. "I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me."

"He's a good man like that." I smile a little. Martha frowns.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

I'm walking to the local pub, looking for something to do now that I am not on call when I get blinded. Green light. I flinch, terrified. My eyes clear, only to see that it seems to be scanning me. I hold my breath.

The TARDIS said that this would work, but I am uncertain. It disappears and whatever is making the light goes off.

I run for the pub. Martha spots me. "Matron, are you alright?"

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light." I try to act the part of the worried villager. I really hope I was clear of whatever light that was. John comes out of the bar.

"Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you." I smile at him. And the look away looking at the stars.

"There, there. Look in the sky." I call, pointing at a shooting star.

One of the other maids, Jenny, cried out. "Oh, that's beautiful."

John glanced up. "All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

I could swear it landed close by. And I am pretty sure that was a space ship. I try to tip off Martha, because I don't think I could shake John tonight.

"It came down in the woods."

John disagrees. "No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school." He said, turning to me. I smile at him. He offers his arm which I take. He turns to the maids. "Ladies?"

Martha answers, "No, we're fine thanks." John and I nod.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." I wave at them and we walk off. I do hope that Martha thinks to check the woods.

* * *

That night I flipped through John's journal. It was amazing, looking at his old memories. Old memories of mostly her.

He called her Rose.

I was so focused on that the next day that I was mostly on Joan's autopilot. It wasn't until I heard the sound of gunfire that I noticed I was watching John's firing class. It brought back flashbacks. Horrible, horrible flashbacks.

John had come up in front of me. "Ah, Nurse Redfern." I glance down to him.

"Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you." He frowns.

"No, no, no. You don't have to."

I sigh. "If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was thinking about the day my husband was shot." Joan had a husband who was shot, but I was thinking about someone else when I said that. He frowned.

He asked me to go to the village. We were quiet.

"His name was Ronald. He died in the battle of Spion Cop. We were childhood sweethearts. But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time." I said, Joan's past and my own mixing.

John commented. "You still are."

I gritted my teeth. "I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill."

"Don't you think discipline is good for them?"

I sigh. "Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing." I say, thinking of the future.

John smiles. "Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign."

"In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen."

John got flustered. "That was just a dream."

"All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world."

John started babbling. "Well then, we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heros in smaller places." John stares off into the distance. "In the most ordinary of-" He stops. "Of deeds." He grabs a cricket ball from a child's hand and whips it across the small village. I watch it's travels. It starts a chain of events which saves a woman and child from being crushed by a piano.

"Oh, dear."

He turns to me. "Lucky."

I gasp. "That was luck?" I'm still standing there, watching the scene unfold in my head again.

"Nurse Redfern, might I invite you to the village dance this evening, as my guest?" I turn to him, flustered.

"You extraordinary man." He smiles, and we begin walking away from the village, back to the school. "Oh, it's all becoming clear now. The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls." He smiles back at me.

"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true." He slips his hand in mine, and we continue walking.

I sigh. "But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies."

"The Devil." He comments back.

"A girl in a fireplace."

"Ah, now, there I have to protest, Joan. That is hardly me."

"Says the man dancing with me tonight." He glances up to the field we're walking by.

"That scarecrow's all skewed." He goes up to it to fix it, and I feel something not right about the situation. Another energy. I continue on with the banter.

"Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?"

"Gallifrey." I blink. That was his home planet. Something's didn't hide in his mind.

"Is that in Ireland?" I ask, playing along.

He blinks, confused for a moment. "Yes, it must be, yes."

"But your not Irish?" I ask, seeing how far the memories went.

He smiles. "Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother Verity was, er. Well, she was a nurse actually."

I smile at him. "Oh. We make such good wives." He blinks, getting flustered again.

"Really? Right. Yes. Well, my work is done. What do you think?" I glance at the scarecrow.

"Masterpiece."

He grins at me. "All sorts of skills today!" He takes my hand again, and we walk.

* * *

He's asked if he could sketch me, and we end up in his study. I use the moment of free time not pretending to be the Matron and think about what's been happening between us.

_I see you've stopped pretending._ Joan commented inside my head.

I sigh internally. _It's not like he's going to know it's really me._

_That's underhanded._ She comments. _Why not just tell him?_

I mentally snort. _When he's normal, he's hung up on this girl, Rose. You've seen her picture. He's not looking at anyone else._

_But he's looking at you now._ I sigh. I return to real life and glance at John.

"Can I see?" He passes the book over. I gasp, and so does Joan. "Oh, goodness. Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?" I point to another image of an alien on the other page.

He grins, and laughs. "Most definitely this page. Do you like it?"

"You've made me far too beautiful." I comment, flipping pages until I notice another image of a girl.

He smiles. "Well, that's how I see you." I open the page and see it's me. The real me. I gasp. "It's just another made up character. I call her Mia." I blink a moment, before going to the previous conversation.

"Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?"

He comes closer. "That's not fair at all." He touches my hair, so lightly, and then kisses me. "I've never, er..." He kisses me again, and I respond. It's been so long. The door opens, and I barely glance, but John's eyes flicker up.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" The door shuts, and I mentally swear. Poor Martha.

He leans in, but I stop him. "I should get ready for the party." He looks a little sad, but smiles all the same.

I hold my head high, barely noticing that I still have his journal. It's only once I am in my rooms that I break down and cry.

* * *

The dress is on and I feel like I'm fourteen again. Was that really the last time I got this dressed up? I walk to John's door and knock. He invites me in.

"You look wonderful."

I smile at him. "You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?" He blinks.

"I'm not certain." I smile.

"There's a surprise. Is there anything you are certain about?"

He takes my hands. "Yes, Yes."

Then Martha comes in, making a scene. She slaps John and claims that there are aliens possessing another of the maids. I make note of it. I also make note of the fact that the fob watch is gone. He leads me out of the school and down to the village.

"She's infatuated. You're a dangerous man." I comment.

He grins at me. "You've taken my arm in public."

I smile. "I'm scared."

We get inside and I have a surprise when I find out that John (or the Doctor, I suppose) can indeed dance. I sit and he runs off for refreshments. Martha sits in the seat next to me.

"So, Martha Jones, how do you propose we continue this?" I ask, turning to her. She seems shocked.

Martha gapes. "How did you-"

I drop my voice to a whisper. "I am sorry about the last two months. It's been only to keep up appearances. I never meant a word against you."

She blinks. "Mia?" She asks, voice raising.

I smile. "It's a long story."

"You and the Doctor..." She looks confused.

I correct myself. "A long story that you can't tell him a thing about." She glances at me.

"You too?" I sigh, and nod.

"It's hard not to." John comes up behind Martha.

"Oh, now really Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." John sighed.

She turns to look at him and gets up. "You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

And that's when everything went to hell.

Four people entered. "There will be silence! All of you!"

"Martha, really, did you lead them here?" I ask, growling at her.

"I said silence!"

A man speaks up and gets vapourized.

Martha's eyes grow wide. "Mister Smith? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything."

One of the other's standing with guns, a boy from the school, yells "We asked for silence!" He gets it. "Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith."

A little girl, acting just like them, pipped up. "No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

The boy from the school smiled, a very creepy smile. "You took human form."

John blinks and replies, "Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness."

Baines grinned. "Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull."

The maid, Jenny replied, "But he's no good like this."

Clark confirmed that. "We need a Time Lord."

Baines smiled. "Easily done." He steps forward and points the ray gun at John. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know." Jenny grabs Martha and puts a gun to her head.

"She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" Jenny commented.

"I don't know what you mean!" Jenny blinks and looks at me. Oh no, please no.

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there." Clark took me, holding a gun to my head.

Baines starts talking again. "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."

And that is of course the cue the potion I was taking took to start dissolving in my system. I starting turning back into Mia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit 500 views in less than a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: So, this is the final chapter before the beginning of the season finale. After the finale, there will be an epilogue of sorts, which will directly lead into the next book. I apologize, but the next book will not be published just yet. I'm still writing it, and am only in the middle of a chapter that really doesn't want to be written.

**A/N 2**: There is a side story, which might be of interest to some. It's going to take place during Blink. It's not going to be constantly updated, simply because I'm sure you lot would prefer having the main story, but sometimes you need a change of scenery when writing. I'll only work on it when I have a block.

**A/N 3**: I apologize, but I will most likely not be posting a chapter tomorrow. If I do, it will be later on in the evening. I am going to be moving, which means I will barely know where my toothbrush is, let alone my laptop. (I'm great at packing, just horrible at remembering where I put anything).

**A/N 4**: Alright, so the end of the chapter is a lot angsty, but there is a reason. If it needs to be explained, I will explain it in my next chapter, under an Author's Note.

**Chapter 10**: The Family of Blood

"Even better. It seems we've captured a shape changer as well." Baines commented. John looked at me strangely.

"Make your decision, Mister Smith." Jenny said.

With the Matron gone from my head, I felt oddly liberated. "I don't know about you John, but I've never been good with decisions." I commented, before thrusting my elbow back into Clark's gut. He curled over, and I grabbed his gun. "Alright, I'd say you put my friend down and let the three of us leave. Or you will learn the reason why people like you run from my name."

Baines laughed at me. "The shapeshifter is full of fire."

I turn to him, "And you can shut up." I say, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't." He commented.

I fired at the ceiling. "Do you really want to try and call my bluff?"

The man that had been holding me commented, "Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"I'll shoot you down first."

I laugh. "Try it. I guarantee you will die first."

Jenny tried talking to me. "Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared."

I snort. "What aliens that take over other bodies? I've faced down Daleks, werewolves, rampaging centaurs, a giant, and a madman that wanted to kill most of the planet." I laugh. "You really don't scare me."

They lower their guns and Jenny lets Martha go. I toss the gun to Martha, who holds it up, pointing it towards the family. "What about you?"

I grin. "Oh, do you really think I'd go anywhere unarmed?" Martha grins. I wave my wand and cast a blasting hex. "Alright, everyone out, now!" People poured out of the room screaming. I sigh. "Alright, now, let me guess, you lot are planning something." I turned looking at the family.

"She's almost brave, this one." Baines commented.

I grin. "Gryffindor, through and through. Brave of heart and foolhardy, that's our motto."

Jenny smiled. "I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit." Martha backs away, and the come forward.

Martha starts looking scared. "What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?" Jenny twisted her neck.

"She is consumed. Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead."

"Yes and she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming." A scarecrow grabs Martha from behind.

"Get the gun!" It got the gun and Martha and John took off, running.

"So, shapeshifter. Now it's you and us. But you're unarmed." He grins. "All you have is a stick."

I smile. "This is so much more than a stick." And then I apparated outside, finding Martha yelling at John. "Come on you two."

"Where are we going?" Martha yelled. "The school is that way."

"Do you really want to endanger the students?" I yell behind me. We end up in front of a cottage. "This should be empty."

Martha looked at me. "But who lives here?"

"If Joan was right, no one." I open the door and call out. No one answers. "We should be safe here.

"Whose house is it, though?"

I look at her sadly. "The little girl, the one in the hall. She used to be Lucy Cartwright. This is the Cartwright's home."

John looks scared. "I must go to them, before anyone else dies."

"We can't. They want the watch too. And I've tried summoning it, but it's impossible." He turns to me.

"How are you possible? You were Joan, and now your a figment of my imagination." He thinks. "I'm dreaming, that must be it."

"Not unless we're all having a horrible nightmare." I comment.

He turns back to Martha. "You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"He's lonely." Martha said, sadly.

"He took me along with him because he save me from being stuck in an abandoned prison until I died." I comment.

"And that's what you want me to become? Lonely?" There's a knock at the door. I go to open it.

"Wait!" Martha said.

I sigh, rolling my eyes at her. "Martha, I doubt scarecrows knock." I open the door and see one of the students from the school.

"I brought you this." He said, holding out the watch. I sigh, relieved.

"That's one less thing to worry about." I say, letting him in and closing the door, locking it.

He offered the watch to John. "Hold it."

"I won't."

Martha tried. "Please, just hold it."

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held." Martha frowned at him.

"You've has this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?"

The kid frowned. "Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor."

John looked up. "Why?"

The kid looked as if he was remembering something. "Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

John cried out. "Stop it."

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it!"

"And he's wonderful."

I look around the room. "I've got to run back to the school for a few minutes. I promise I will be right back." Martha nods. I apparate there, running into Joan's rooms. I open the closet and take my purse. I turn to the cauldron, only to have it disappear, left in it's place a note. I remove the stasis on Joan, and put her in her bed. I get out of her dress and get changed into a pair of jeans and a top. I apparate back.

Just as the cottage shakes.

Martha starts up. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me." I say rushing to the window. Outside it's raining fireballs. "They're destroying the village."

John grabs the watch. "I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken."

The kid looks a little creeped out. "Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing..." He trails off, looking shocked. "Is that how he talks?"

Martha smiled. I frowned. "That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back."

He looks wildly between the two of us. "You both knew this all along and yet you allowed me to..." He gave me a significant glance.

Martha sighs. "I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included."

John looks horrified. "Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?" Martha shakes her head. "Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?" I step away, not wanting to face him.

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

John glared at her, on the verge of tears. "So your job was to execute me."

"People are dying out there. They need him and I need him."

I turn to Martha. "Take the kid and leave, I'll talk to him. I know what he's going through a little bit." Martha looks at me and nods.

They exit and I go and sit beside John.

"You lost someone. The girl, Rose. You lost her and I don't know what happened to her. You were broken hearted and couldn't think about falling in love." I said quietly. He looked at me.

He snorted, but it was void of humour. "She's actually real." He closes his eyes. "My dreams couldn't compare to you though. Joan. Was that really you, or did I fall in love with someone fake?"

I sigh. "It was mostly me. I wouldn't have been so forward. She stopped interfering before you asked me to the dance." He nods. "Before you even asked me to the village. Ron was an old boyfriend, we never got married. But he died, only to be brought back. Strange circumstances."

"So, you aren't a widow then?" He asked looking at me.

I swallow. "Joan was. Hermione Granger never got married."

"But there were... boyfriends?" He frowns at the word.

I sigh, grabbing his hand. "Courting rituals have become less formal. Less rigid. People courting are now boyfriends and girlfriends." He nods. "Yes, I had boyfriends. If you listen to the press, I was dating half of Britain. But it was really only a few guys."

"Is that what the future's like? People not caring as much?"

I frown, unsure how to answer. "I think people care as much as they always do. I've fought a war. A horrible war. And the only reason why we won that war was because I cared. We cared."

"And women normally fight wars in the future?" He looks at me, frowning.

I nod. "We fight for what we believe in."

"Never fought myself."

I swallow. "The Doctor has."

"And you can relate to him." He sighs, "But I can't imagine you can relate to me."

"I can, actually. I know what you're going through. Not understanding what you're saying. Walking into an execution."

"Who would want to execute you?" I laugh, but like his snort earlier, it was void of humour.

"I told him I'd been tortured before. I never told him why I was at the prison I was at. Why I survived. I really hope he doesn't remember this." John looked at me. "I am immortal. They proved it as sport. When he found me, he found me in a sealed room with no air and a connecting chamber where they would try to kill me. But I survived."

"That's horrible."

"He saves people like that."

"It doesn't make this choice any less hard."

"If I could do this instead of you, then I would. But I can't."

He looked at me. "What are the two of you?"

I laugh. "Everyone always asks. We're just friends. It's hard not going through life threatening events without becoming friends." I grab the watch and he takes my hands.

I see flashes. Flashes of an impossible life together, where we would grow old and have children. After the flashes, he looks at me.

"Did you see?" I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"He has such amazing adventures, but he could never have a life like that."

John looks at me "And yet I could."

"I couldn't." I turn away. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

The day was saved and I stood in the cottage, uncertain what I was going to end up doing. I glanced at the leather bound book, tracing my fingers over the cover.

"It's done." I scream, turning at him.

"Hello." I look at him. He's back in his old clothes, free of the typical dress of a teacher. "Is he... John Smith, is he in there, somewhere?" I ask, concerned.

He nods, "Somewhere."

"Do you remember?" I asked. He nods. "So what now?"

"Same as before." He answers, "Life in the TARDIS."

"Oh." I swallow the feeling of sadness that washed over me.

He gives me an appraising look. "You're immortal?" I nod.

I remove my necklace from it's normal position under my clothes. "Have you every heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" He shook his head. "According to history books, it was originally created by Nicholas Flamel. But he never did. He died before he could complete his research. His family kept up the guise, and eventually it turned into a legend. The family passed down the notes from generation to generation, until, one generation didn't have anyone. So they contacted the smartest witch they could find. They contacted me.

"I was fascinated. I went to go work at a lab, and in the end, I created the stone. But at the same time, I woke up something too powerful. There must always be balance Doctor. Always."

"What happened?" He asked.

I laugh, humorlessly. "What do you think happened? I was supposed to die, but I didn't. The rest of the wizarding world never found out, but someone from the Freak Show did. They took me. They put me on display for visitors. And then they all died. And only I was left."

"And then I found you."

I nod.

He took a moment to process the information. He asked another question. "What was it that made you turn into the Nurse? Because I was up there. She's there and doesn't remember me."

I frown, remembering the note. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at it.

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _

_I promise, this is supposed to happen. You will find out what happens to the rest of the potion. _

_Until then, _

_Balfowd_

I snort. I look back at the Doctor and begin explaining the concept of the polyjuice potion to him. I then explained what changes I made to it. He nods.

"So then, are you still going to come with us, or would you like me to drop you off somewhere?" I frown.

"Why would I stop travelling with you?" He gives me a small smile, and offers his hand. We walk to the TARDIS, hand in hand.

We arrive, and Martha's changed back and waiting for us.

"Right then." He said, dropping my hand. "Molto bene."

"So here we are then." Martha said, awkwardly.

"There we are, yes. And I never said. Thanks for looking after me you two." He hugs the both of us. We are about to enter the TARDIS.

"Matron, Doctor, Martha." We turn and see the kid from before.

"Tim Timothy Timber." The Doctor said, grinning.

He smiled at him. "I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

I crouch and look at him. "You don't have to fight."

"I think we do."

I look at him. "But you could get hurt."

"Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you."

I smile at him, and search for something in my purse. I pull out an old Gryffindor badge. "Here. When I went to school, we were separated into different personality types. I was a Gryffindor, the house of the brave. And you have to be very brave to be so accepting." I hand it to him. "I want you to keep it for luck." He nods.

The Doctor smiles. "Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." He gives Tim the watch.

"I can't hear anything."

The Doctor smiles. "No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck."

Martha smiles at him. "Look after yourself."

The Doctor grins and laughs. "You'll like this bit." He says, and enters the TARDIS, all of us following him. And the Doctor takes us to somewhere else.

* * *

Martha went off for a nap, claiming she needed a 'good long rest'. And I ended up in the library, finally putting my books in the TARDIS, permanently.

"Why the Matron?" The Doctor called. I knew he was there, watching me put the books on the new bookshelf.

I continue stacking, thinking of the answer. The Doctor's about to ask again, but I answer. "A few reasons. She'd actually put up a bit of a fight. She's got a fire to her." I swallow. "But mainly, it was the TARDIS's idea. The whole thing."

The TARDIS groaned, and I can almost hear the 'thanks for telling on me' I'd imagine she said. "I'm sorry." He said finally.

"About what?"

He sighed. "This. This whole mess."

I turn and walk up to him, intent on giving him a piece of my mind. "You can't help this. Any of this. It's not your fault and I won't have you blame yourself." I swallow. "You changed my life. You saved my life. You challenge me, and you've made me better. Don't ever be sorry for that."

"I can't ever return that emotion." He sighs. "Not like John Smith could."

I swallow. "John Smith was wonderful. An amazing man. But I liked him because he reminded me of you." I smile, a quirk of the lips. "And if you just want friendship, that's fine. I know that you're dealing with losing Rose. And I've figured out what she's meant to you."

"You are an amazing woman."

I laugh. "Bet you don't say that very often."

"You should find someone. Someone who's worth what you can give." He says.

I give him a warm smile. "Sometimes love isn't about that." I smile. "It's not about who is worth the love. It's who you feel is worth the love."

"I hope you find someone for you."

I swallow. "I hope you find your Rose again." He laughs.

"That's impossible."

"Since when has that ever stopped true love?"

He gives me a look. I go back to the books. "You've lost love before." He said, after a few moments of silence.

"Do you want to compare notes or something?"

"Love could easily find you again. Probably a lot more easily than it could find me."

I swallow. I rise, and turn to look at him, raising my hand. I count them off, "Victor Krum, I went to his wedding. Cormac McLagden, never going near the creep again. Ron Weasley, currently in a loving relationship with someone else. Draco Malfoy, engaged. And then there is you, the man who's waiting for his love to return. So, no I don't think love is going to find me anytime soon, Doctor. In fact, it's more likely that Rose Tyler will find you."

"You're not going to find someone else staying here."

I throw my hands up in frustration. "Then where can I go? Another planet, where I'd have to start anew? Or maybe I'll go back to where I'm declared dead! Either way, I doubt I will ever find someone. And I am okay with that. I've had my fair share of love. And I screwed it up."

"Hermione."

I glare, "No, don't Hermione me. I'm done. So, unless you kick me off the TARDIS, you're stuck with me until you die, because I can't." I storm back to the books, putting them on the shelve angrily.

"I'm not kicking you off." He said quietly. "I'm just letting you know you have other options. Someplace better than travelling around with an mad, old man in a blue box."

I slow down, putting things back gently. "But I don't. I don't have anywhere else to go. I won't be able to make it out on my own."

"You're stronger than you think."

I sigh. "Then why don't I believe that."

* * *

Martha came in next. "I heard you two yellin'."

"It's none of your business."

She laughs. "You've fallen for him too, haven't you?"

"I'm pretty sure we already discussed this."

She sits down beside me, helping me put books back. "You know, I've just got a crush. But you, you and him might have actually had something."

"Right. Thanks for that lovely thought." I said, sarcastically.

"I mean, you and him, you're both going to live for a long time, right? And you both are smart. You argue about stupid things, all the time. You balance each other out." She smiles. "I know I didn't know you before all of this, before you met him, but since then, I dunno, I think you're more you. If that makes sense."

"Well, given as I was not aware of who I was when you met me, and now I know, I think that's not his fault at all." I quip.

She laughs. "But, you're more braver."

"I've always stood up for what I believe in."

"And you're more in control."

I laugh. "I still get horribly moody, same as the next girl."

"I'm just sayin', he brings out the best in you. I don't even know if you have any flaws." Martha said, looking at me.

I swallow. "I'm terrified of heights. I'm anti-social. I lecture people when they really don't need it."

Martha frowned. "I know that. But you also jumped down all those cars to try and save me on New Earth. You aren't anti-social, you are just a bookworm. And you lecture people with the best intentions."

I sigh. "Deep down inside, I'm terrified. The Daleks, they scare me. The Family of Blood, I've been avoiding sleeping. I have horrible nightmares. I live things, over and over again. I've been addicted to a potion."

"What d'you mean, addicted to a potion?"

I frown, not wanting to mention that. "I was addicted to the dreamless sleep potion. I have horrible nightmares, and well, I tried the dreamless sleep potion, which does exactly what it says on the tin. And I got addicted. I couldn't deal with all of the memories of the past. Of the deaths. Of being tortured. So I drank the potion, so that I wouldn't dream about it." I look at one of the books. "It's not good when someone's addicted to dreamless sleep. You start not being able to fall asleep without it. And then, sleeping doesn't mean as much to your body, so you sleep longer and longer."

"What happened?"

"I was sleeping almost sixteen hours a day. And then Harry figured it out. He fought me, long and hard, but in the end, he won. He got rid of the potions, and the major ingredient used to make it. He left me with the threat, if I bought it from somewhere, or if he found out I was using it again, he would go to the Prophet. The newspaper." I stare in the distance, remembering Harry's concern. "In the end, I only could manage an hour or two of disturbed sleep. And then Harry and Ron started swapping sleeping in my bed. Just sleeping." I swallowed. "I needed someone there, a presence. For some reason, it made the nightmares go away, even for a little while."

"And now?"

"Now? I'm fighting to not beg the Doctor to drop me off in London so I can go buy the potion ingredients to make it. My nightmares have become worse."

She looks at me in horror. "Oh my God. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shake my head. "No. I've been able to get a few hours sleep, here and there. Usually after we're up for a few days, fighting the bad guys and saving the world. I just pass out and don't dream. It's not a wonderful arrangement, but it works, for now at least."

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" She asked, looking at me.

"I don't mean this harshly, but no. I don't want to burden you with what I've been through. You've dealt with enough here in the TARDIS, you don't need my past weighing on you too."

Martha frowned, but dropped the subject. We finished putting the books on the shelf, and I walked back to my room. Swallowing, I tried to think of something to do, to avoid sleeping.

But sleep always came anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit 500 views in less than a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, so as promised, I am going to be explaining why Hermione seems to be very angsty. She's just spent almost 100 years locked up in a cell where she couldn't rescue herself. It just about killed her inside. She normally pretends to be very confident, but she still hasn't honestly dealt with all of those facts yet. On top of that, she used to be an addict, which I can see her being. Her and Harry. Anyway, those are my thoughts.

**A/N**** 2**: I'm all moved in now, and everything went well. Promise constant updates, at least until Sunday. Simply because there are only three chapters left.

**Chapter 11**: Utopia

After getting us stranded in the 1960's the Doctor decided that we should try somewhere safer. Again.

He lands and we stare at him. "Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" Martha asked, confused.

He grins. "Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then, I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

I laugh. "So, it's a pit stop."

"Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active."

Martha stares at him. "Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." He looks at the screen. "A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

Whatever he was thinking of, he shakes himself out of it.

"Finito. All powered up." He twitches funny, and I think he looks uncomfortable. He starts the time rotor moving. Something goes bang.

"What was that?" I ask, staring at the door. The Doctor moves around the console, frantically. "Should we be concerned?"

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible." The Doctor's eyes were wide.

"I take it we should be concerned then." I comment.

"We're going to the end of the universe." We get thrown around in the TARDIS, and it is all I can do just to hold on.

We stop.

"Well, we've landed." Martha comments, lying on her back. She gets up and rubs her head.

I'm the only one still standing up. "What's out there?"

The Doctor's still lying on the floor. "I don't know."

"Say that again. That's rare."

He sat up quickly. "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." He gets up, grins and runs to the door. Martha and I share our mutual 'we're friends with a three year old' look and grin, before following him out.

Martha spots the person first. "Oh my god!" It's a fairly handsome man, but there was something off about him. Martha lets her inner doctor loose. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing." She runs back into the TARDIS. I crouch beside him.

"There's something wrong with him, Doctor." I glance back up at the Doctor, but he seems to be of in his own little world.

Martha runs back to us, medical kit in tote. "Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

The Doctor sighed. "I think he came with us." Martha looks back at him in shock.

"So he hung on to the TARDIS, while we were in the time vortex?" I ask, concerned for the man.

The Doctor nods. "It's very him."

Martha replies, "What, you know him?"

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days."

Martha turns to him, looking at him sadly. "But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."

I felt something, a big pressure on my mind, and gasped, the same time as the man. Both Martha and I scream for different reasons. Oh no. Another one. What have I done? What will I do?

Martha reacts calmly after she screams. "Oh, so much for me. It's alright. Just breath deep. I've got you."

The man gives Martha a suave smile and says, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Martha smiles.

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Martha Jones."

The Doctor's had enough of this. "Oh, don't start."

Jack gives him a dark look. "I was only saying hello."

"I don't mind." Martha smiles. She helps Jack to stand.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

"You can talk."

The Doctor blinks. "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"Well it was this or the girl curled up in on herself." He commented. Oh, right, that would be me. I uncurl myself, and get up from the ground. He moves towards me, giving me the same suave smile. "Captain -"

"Jack Harkness. You just introduced yourself." I comment. It hurts to look at him. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Rose?" He asks, looking at me strangely. I frown, and shake my head.

I hold out my hand. "Hermione Granger." I sigh. "I suppose, given as the Doctor has given me the nickname, you should call me Mia."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger." He said.

"I said stop it." The Doctor commented. Jack turned back to the Doctor.

"You abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on."

Jack continues, ignoring him. "Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I was the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler. Who's apparently died twice."

The Doctor fakes a smile. "Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive."

Jack looks amazed. "You're kidding."

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother."

Jack grins. "Oh yes!" He throws his arms around the Doctor.

Martha grumbles, "Good old Rose."

We begin walking, finding our way through the area. Jack's narrating his adventures since the Doctor left him.

"There I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He gestures to his bracelet. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

The Doctor looks offended. "Oh, excuse me. That's not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

Martha and I shared a grin.

"Alright, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I has to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

Martha looked at him in shock. "But that would make you over one hundred years old!"

I laugh. "Yes, Martha, you're the youngest person here by at least a century." Jack gives me a curious look, but I wave him off.

"And all of us are looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked, confused.

The Doctor stared ahead. "I was busy."

I frown. "You can feel it too." I comment. He looks at me, frowning. Martha and Jack were still talking, about Rose, I think, when the Doctor turned to them and snapped.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe, alright? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on!" We end up on the edge of a cliff.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked, subdued.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago."

"What killed it?" Martha asked, concerned.

"Time." I said quietly. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

Jack looks around. "They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Martha and I, maybe. Not so sure about you and Mia, Jack."

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked, concerned.

The Doctor sighed. "I suppose we have to hope life will find a way."

Jack's looking at something in the distance. "Well, he's not doing so bad." We all turn and see a hunt happening. I take off running first, drawing my wand and beginning to fire stunning spells at the ones chasing him. I hear Jack in the back yelling, "Oh, I've missed this." He runs for the young man, who's still running, even though the hunters behind him had all been stunned. "I've got you."

The man looked frantic. "They're coming! They're coming!" He babbles, something about a Silo, and begins running. Others like the hunters pop up.

The Doctor turns to us. "Silo?"

Jack nods. "Silo."

"Silo works for me."

"Alright everyone, grab him and hang on." I grin, and the Doctor and Martha share a nauseated look. The Doctor grabs the man, grabbing Martha at the same time. I grab Martha and Jack and apparate.

We arrive over the hill.

"What the hell was that?" Jack yells, bent over.

"Long story, time to run." I comment, and begin running after the man who'd already taken off. Martha and the Doctor shake the sickness first and then Jack follows.

We arrive at big, metal gates. The man runs, shouting, "It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" One of the guards spots us, and we all end up standing in front of the gate.

The guard looks at us. "Show me your teeth!" He repeats, yelling. We all grimace, showing him our teeth. "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The gates open and we all run through. The hunters have gained on us, and are right behind us. "Close!" The guard began yelling. The hunters stop in front of the gate.

"Oi, you lot, leave now." I said, pointing my wand at them. It seemed to get them to leave.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor said, catching his breath.

"Right let's get you inside."

* * *

We get inside and the Doctor asks about the TARDIS. The guard says he will promise to do the best he can, but he can't guarantee anything.

The man we were running with finds his family, and the Doctor gets curious.

"Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." The two open the door and the Doctor nearly falls in.

Jack catches him. "Gotcha."

"Thanks."

"How did you cope without me?" Jack jokes.

Martha looks on. "Now that's what I call a rocket."

I speak up. "They're not refugees, they're passengers."

Martha nods. "He said they were going to Utopia."

"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." He turns to Jack. "You recognize those engines?"

Jack shakes his head. "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." They shut the door.

A man walks up behind them. "The Doctor?" The Doctor grins, and shakes the man's hand.

"That's me."

"Good!" The man said, repeating it over and over again.

He turns to us. "It's good apparently." The man drags the Doctor away, and we naturally follow. The man and the Doctor were looking at the machinery, and we were greeted by a blue girl.

"Chan welcome tho."

Martha is nice. "Hello, and who are you?"

"Chan Chantho tho."

Jack smiles. "Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor turns, pausing the conversation between Professor Yana and him.

"Stop it." He turns back.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asks, grinning.

Chantho smiles. "Chan I do not protest tho."

"Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?" Jack asks, looking at the machinery.

The Doctor looks at everything. "And all this feeds into the rocket?"

Yana nods. "Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

The Doctor looks around a moment. "Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue."

Yana's face fell. "Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

Yana shakes his head. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Martha and I help Jack with his bag. He takes out a large container.

Martha, understandably, freaks out. "Oh, my God. You've got hands? Hands in a jar. Hands in a jar in your bag."

The Doctor turned, looking at the hand. "But that, that, those're my hands."

Jack grins. "I said I had a Doctor detector."

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?"

Martha is still freaking out. "Not on my street. What do you mean, these are your hands? You've got both your hands, I can see them. And there are three of them."

The Doctor laughed. "Long story. I lost my first hand Christmas Day, in a sword fight. I regrew it, but rather than freak out, the Sycorax leader decided he had to try again. And I regrew another one. And again."

"What? You regrew your hand three times?" Martha is understandably upset.

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello."

Yana had come up behind us. "Might I ask, what species are you?" The Doctor blinked.

"Time Lord, last of." With a lack of reaction, the Doctor frowned. "Heard of them? Legend, or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too, tho."

"Sorry, what was your name?"

Yana introduced her. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

The Doctor turned to her. "The city outside, that way yours?"

"Chan, the conglomeration died tho."

"Conglomeration, that's what I said." Jack and I both elbowed him.

"You're supposed to say sorry." The Doctor blinked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Chan most grateful tho."

Martha seemed to still be in shock. "You grew another hand?"

"Hello, again. It's fine. Look, really, it's me."

Martha shakes her head. "All this time and you're still full of surprises." The conversation turned to the things that were chasing us outside, but I didn't pay attention, focusing on the machinery.

It wasn't until I started hearing drumming that I turned back to everyone. "Do you hear that?" I asked, turning to the Doctor. He frowns and shakes his head. I frown too. It disappears.

The Doctor turns to Yana, who's staring off into space. "Professor? Professor?" He waves his hand in front of Yana's face.

He blinks. "I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you." I glance at the Doctor, who's frowned.

"You all right?"

Yana glances at him, before getting up, saying, "Yes, I'm fine. And busy."

Yana makes it across the room before the Doctor speaks up. "Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? The footprint mechanism, it's not working."

Yana sighes. "We will find a way."

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." I said quietly. Yana looks at me a moment, then nods.

The Doctor continues. "Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor, er, what was it?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor walks up to a set of cables, yanks at one of them, and then sonics it. Power begins to flow, and the sound of generators whirling reaches my ears.

"Chan it's working tho!"

Yana looks gobsmacked. "But how did you do that?"

"Oh, we're been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant."

* * *

We were running around, grinning from ear to ear, knowing that we were helping the last of the humans escape. Jack and I were working on the circuit boards.

"So, what happened to make you immortal?" He asked, giving me a grin.

I laugh. "My fault. I'm too curious for my own good."

He gives me a look. "So how old are you? I mean, you said that Martha was the youngest of all of us by a century."

I look away, amusement dying on my face.

"I'm sorry, I brought up bad memories?"

I nod. "They haven't quite faded." I glance at him, "Were you ever experimented on? Because your immortal, I mean." He frowns and shakes his head. "I was. When the Doctor found me, I was covered in dried blood. My blood. I'd been stuck inside an airtight room with no air for almost sixty years." He gapes at me.

"I was always good at keeping the fact that I'm immortal hidden." He comments.

I grimace. "I was too. They caught me unaware. I went down fighting, but they knocked me out."

"Damn."

"And that's not even the worst part." I comment.

He smiles. "I'd really hate to hear more." I nod.

* * *

It only takes a few more minutes before things go horribly wrong. Power fails, radiation gets flooded into a power room, and Jack gets electrocuted. Martha runs over to Jack, trying to resuscitate him.

"Martha, leave him."

"I've got to try."

The Doctor continues. "Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

Yana frowns, but nods.

"Well-" I gasp, falling down to my knees as my magic jumps. Jack rises from the ground, gasping. "I think I've got just the man."

Jack glances at the Doctor, "Was someone kissing me?"

The Doctor and Jack run to the rocket room. Martha and I crowd around the monitor, me hitting it to reboot it.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?"

"_Receiving, yeah. He's inside._"

"And still alive?" I ask, concerned.

"_Oh yes._"

"But he should evaporate. What sort of man is he?"

I answer for Martha. "We've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up."

"That makes us sound like stray dogs." Martha comments, eyes fixed on the screen.

I grin. "Maybe we are."

"He travels in time?" Yana frowns. I start hearing the drumming again, quiet, but slowly getting louder.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says." Martha and I share a grin.

We can hear the Doctor and Jack talking.

"_When did you first realize?_"

"_Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time, you knew._"

"_That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong._"

"_Thanks._"

"_You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you._"

"_So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?_"

"_I never thought of it like that._"

"_Shame on you._"

"_Yeah._"

"_Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?_"

"_Rose._"

"_I thought you'd sent her back home._"

"_She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself._"

"_What does that mean, exactly?_"

"_No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back, forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life._"

"_Do you think she could change me back?_"

"_I took the power out of her. She's gone Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed._"

"_I'm sorry._"

"_Yeah._"

"_I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that._"

"_Did you want to die?_"

"_Oh, this one's a little stuck._"

"_Jack?_"

"_I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving and that's fantastic._"

"_You might be out there, somewhere._"

"_I could go meet myself._"

"_Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with._"

"_This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky._"

Martha grins at me. "I never understand half the things he says." She sees Yana out of the corner of her eye. We both turn to him. "What's wrong?"

He mutters "Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulls out a fob watch and my blood runs cold. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Professor, can I see that please?" I ask, glancing between him and the watch.

He glances at me. "It's only an old relic. Like me."

Martha glances at it and freezes. "Where did you get it?"

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?"

Yana glances at the two of us. "An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this."

I blink. "Have you opened it?"

Yana frowns, looking at it. "Why would I? It's broken." Something shakes and I glance up, only to see something fall on my head. I faint.

* * *

When I wake up, I hear arguing.

"Doctor! You better think of something!" The voice sounds muffled, but I would guess it was Jack's. Something's happened. Something bad. I feel the grates of the TARDIS underneath me. I pretend to still be unconscious.

A man starts laughing. "Oh. Now then, Doctor." He pauses, clearing his throat. "Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello." He tests his voice for a second. "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me. I don't think so."

The Doctor yells. "I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" His voice sounds muffled too. Are the TARDIS doors locked?

"Use my name." The man who laughed sounds like he's inside the TARDIS.

There is a moment of silence. "Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough! I'll take your blonde companion, and turn her against you."

That didn't sound good at all. I had altered my hair colour the moment the Doctor said we landed in Cardiff, just in case, and never bothered to change it back. It was blonde.

I knew too much. There was too much at stake. I retreated into my mindscape, making strong quick alterations. Creating another personality. Another person. I could feel him coming closer to me. In my last thoughts, I sent a message to the one person who I knew could help. And then, I knew no more.

_The message never reached him._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit 500 views in less than a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 12**: The Sound of Drums

"Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!" Martha cries out. I stare at the TARDIS, watching it dematerialize in front of me, Mia disappearing.

I run to them, my brain churning out ideas at lightning speed. I grab my screwdriver, heading for the Vortex Manipulator on Jack's arm. A quick poke and I began working on it. "Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" He wasn't listening.

"I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years."

I snort. "That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold, now!" With a final poke, we disappeared only to reappear somewhere in London.

"Oh, my head." Martha complains. "I don't know what was worse. Mia's apparation or the Vortex."

I shake my head, getting up. "Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer."

Jack grins. "Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky."

I frown. "That wasn't luck, that was me."

Jack sighs. "The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator."

Martha grins, but her face falls. "But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space."

"Actually, I am pretty sure he's right here." A voice commented behind us. We all turn and Jack draws his gun, and shoots. "Oi! I didn't mean me." I glance at the man. He looked a lot younger since the last time I saw him, but there was no mistaking the green eyes.

"Potter." I call. The man smiles. He's wearing a black duster, and dark clothing. I turn to Jack, reassuring him that this is not the Master. The man walks the five meters of distance between us.

Jack, giving the man a once over, grins. "Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" Potter grins.

"Mate, you just made my day. We'll get a drink after this." Potter laughs. "Harry Potter. Best friend and practically brother of Hermione Granger. Where is she?" He asks, looking between us.

I frown. Martha answers for me. "She's sort of been taken. By a bloke who calls himself the Master. I'm Martha Jones by the way." Potter snorts.

"Which makes you the Doctor." He comments, turning to me. He turns back to Martha and tries to reassure her. "She does that sometimes. I suppose her message to me makes a bit more sense then."

"Message? How'd she get a message to you?" Jack asks frowning. Potter taps the side of his head.

"It's a long story, but we've got a bit of a psychic connection. She got it to me quickly as she could, but couldn't explain." I nod, waiting for him to continue. "She said, she's locked herself away in her mind, and that, well, you Doctor, are the only one who can wake her up."

"A la Sleeping Beauty?" Jack grins, laughing. Oh, dear. Jack glances at my ears, which I am pretty sure are a little pink.

"Not quite. She's got a mean right hook. You probably wouldn't be able to get close enough anyway." Potter grins, laughing with Jack. "She said that you had to call her by the nickname you gave her." I nod. "She also said to meet you lot when you arrive, which I have, and to make sure that I point you in the right direction."

"The right direction?" Jack asks, frowning.

Potter nods. "I'm fairly well known in the world of politics, at least in the wizarding world. Shack's been telling me about this new bloke who's become Minister of Britain. Harold Saxon. His wife looks fairly familiar." He comments, reaching in his pocket and grabbing a newspaper. He hands it to me. I glance at the picture. Mia.

She looks a little different. She's wearing fancier clothes than I've ever seen her wear, but it is her. She's standing beside a man with dark blonde hair, and a wide smile. The Master.

"Who is the Master anyway?" Martha asks, looking over my shoulder. "That voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."

Jack pipes up. "If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated."

"What does that mean?" Potter asks, glancing at me.

Jack answers for me. "It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man."

Potter leads us towards a set of TV's in a shop, where the Master is talking on television. Martha and Jack make their exclamations of shock.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor."

Potter catches our attention. "We'd better get moving." Martha volunteers her flat, and Potter nods, walking with us.

"Do you know anything else that's happening?" I ask, staring the man down. He didn't even notice.

He looks at out faces. "She's different. Really different. Hemione wouldn't be by his side." He stops speaking for a moment, and looks far away. "It's not like Hermione to follow him. She's not even called Hermione any more. Amelia Saxon, Mia for short. There've been reports, disappearances, related to his reign. He's been killing people. Hermione fought for House Elves and tried to start a hunger strike. She only condones the Death of three people." I glance at him.

"Who?"

Potter's mouth goes into a straight line. "It was war. The only three people were Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Two of which I wish I got to first."

Jack gapped. "She killed them?" Potter shakes his head.

"No, Lestange met her death by a friend of our's mother, and Dolohov met his end by our old Charms professor." His eyes grew dark, thinking about it.

"The war." I commented. He nods, before giving me a look.

"She's told you." I nod. "All of it?" I shrug, unsure. "It's a lot more than she ever told me."

I blink. "Was there really a three headed dog in your school when you were kids?" I ask, curious. I never really believed that story.

Potter laughs. "Yes. Our friend, Hagrid, called him Fluffy."

"You went to school with a three-headed dog named Fluffy." Jack asked, incredulous.

He laughs. "Oh, and a werewolf, a basilisk, and a poltergeist."

"Damn, I wish I went to your school." Jack said, grinning. "Sounds interesting."

We arrived at Martha's home and she unlocked the door.

"Home."

I glance around the room, eager to figure out what was happening and stop it. "What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything." I glance at Jack, who's trying to make a cellphone call. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here."

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply." Martha exits the room, going for some sort of computer, I hope.

Potter sits. "If you need backup, don't hesitate to ask." I shake my head. Martha comes in, holding a laptop. I take it from her, balancing it on my knees, as I sit on a table.

"Here you go. Any good?" Jack reaches over, bringing me to Saxon's website, and I immerse myself, barely paying attention to the conversation, only to comment on brief topics.

"So, what did you mean like wizard?" Jack asks, directing the question to Harry.

He grins. "Magic is real. I'm a wizard. We mostly keep to ourselves, but the Prime Minister and the Queen know."

Martha gapes. "The queen knows about magic?"

He laughs. "Yeah. Met her, she's brilliant."

"You've met the Queen?" Jack asks, grinning, waiting for the joke.

"Yep. She likes meeting war heroes."

The conversation continues, until I ask about Saxon.

Jack's gotten up to make tea during the time I was learning about Saxon. He comes back in, balancing the four cups. I take mine from him.

"But he's got the TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

I frown. "No." Jack looks at me.

"Why not? Worked for me."

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

Potter looks sceptical. "Yeah, but a little leeway?"

"Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this?"

Martha comments. "I was going to vote for him."

I frown. "Really?"

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him."

"Me too." Jack commented. Potter looked between the two of them frowning.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno. He always sounded good." Martha began tapping out a beat, and she and Jack seemed to go into a trance of some sort. Potter gets up and stills her. "What?"

"He's got some form of hypnotism."

A fanfare bursts from the laptop, saying that there is a broad cast happening. I grab the remote, and turn on the TV.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom."

"_Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars._" And suddenly, a sphere appeared.

"_People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship._"

"_Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane._"

"What?" There was no way that was possible. They were a story.

"_And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student._"

Potter seems to react first. He grabs Jack and Martha, who grabs me, and we disapparate.

We arrive outside the home, fast enough to see it blow up.

"All right?" He asks. Jack nods, and we turn to Martha, who's taken out her phone.

"He knows about me. What about my family?"

Her phone call last a few minutes and she goes from relieved to frantic in the same time.

"We've got to help them." She yells, running to her car.

I frown. "That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!"

She slips in. "I don't care." I jump in the front seat with her, and Harry and Jack climb in back. Jack barely gets enough time to close the door before she's floored the gas, and we go shooting towards the street.

She calls her sister on the phone in the car. It only gets worse. We get to her parents, only to see them being loaded in the back of a van.

"Martha, reverse." I say, frantic. They're pointing guns at us and she freezes. "Get out, now!" She bursts into action, and they begin shooting at us. We turn the corner, and they stop. She drives, yelling at me. "Pull over." I tell her. We stop near the river. She makes another phone call, and Jack and I run for cover. It's started to rain.

I'm barely paying attention, until I hear Martha yell. "Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!" I grab her phone from her.

"I'm here."

"_Doctor._"

"Master."

"_I like it when you use my name._"

I snort. "You chose it. After some ancient old legend. Psychiatrist's field day."

"_As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?_"

"So, Prime Minister, then."

"_I know. It's good, isn't it?_"

"What about Mia?"

"_Would you like to speak with her? Hear, let me put you on._"

I close my eyes. "_Hello?_"

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"_Hermione? No, my name is Amelia._"

"How about I call you Mia then?" I hold my breath. It should have worked.

"_Alright then. But what should I call you?_" It didn't work.

"The Doctor's fine. Would you mind putting Harry back on, please?"

I woke in my head for the first time in eighteen months. Stuck, for now, in my brain. I couldn't reveal myself yet. My body hands the phone back to Harry, and he continues his conversation.

I take stock of Amelia's memories, checking over everything that has happened, and I feel nauseated. I continue to fake being Amelia, waiting for the opportune moment.

It comes the next day, when Harry takes control. The Doctor, Martha and Jack all creep into the room, with some form of perception filter around them. I see the Doctor look at me, and casually wink.

Harry is talking to the President of the United States. "I'm taking control Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him." The Toclafane shoot the President and he is vapourized.

The Doctor takes off his perception filter and goes for Harry.

"Stop him!" One of the guards yell. They take him, and hold him.

The Master walks towards him. "We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that."

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

The Master snorts, glancing at whatever the Doctor was wearing around his neck. "As if a perception filter is going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one is which. And I even have my dear wife. One big reunion."

Jack tries running for him. The Master shoots him with his screw driver. "Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" He gestures for me to walk over to his side, and I do.

The Doctor glances at me, before focusing his attention on the Master again. "Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself."

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business." He says turning to the cameras. "Back in a minute." To the guards, he says "Let him go."

The Doctor stays put. "It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up?" The Master said, glancing at me and grinning. "I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device?" Glancing at the Doctor, he fakes shock at the confused look the Doctor is giving him. "What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." He reaches down and picks up the briefcase. "I've got his hands. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

He aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, and I leap into action. Just before the beam hits him, I get in the way. I scream.

"What are you doing wife?" He all but yelled at me. I stand up, looking the same as ever. The time it took to get me back on my feet is long enough that one of the guards has come up behind me. I am roughly moved to stand in front of Harry. "What are you?"

I laugh. "The stuff of legends. It's a shame you never really knew me."

He glares. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Never heard of you."

"Mia, don't." Harry and I were so wrapped up in the little conversation, we didn't notice the Doctor get up. The second Harry's eyes turned to the Doctor, he grabbed me, holding me as a shield. He shuffled in his pocket before pointing something at my neck.

"Doctor, do you want me to use this?" Harry taunted. The Doctor, noticing the needle at my neck, full of some sort of pale blue fluid, stopped moving forward, and even took a step back. He whispered in my ear, "Do you know what this is, my wife?"

"Remind me to get a divorce."

"Feisty. I think I like you better this way." He grins. "No, this, this little vial is my key to beating the Doctor. And I'm going to use it on you."

"Sorry, really not interested." I comment, making fun. Draco Malfoy in the morning before coffee scared me more than he did.

Harry went back to whispering in my ear. "You love him. And this will make sure he will hate you." I clenched my teeth. My inaction was apparently a good reaction for him. "So, what do you want me to do?" He poked my skin with the needle.

"What does your little concoction do? And what makes you think that it will affect me, a suddenly new wild card?"

I can feel him grin. "Because, no matter what, your morals won't change." And then he pushed the plunger. He dropped me and I collapsed.

Whatever the substance was, I couldn't feel any major differences in my body, but knowing the man before me, I didn't expect to right away.

The Doctor snapped. "What did you do?"

The Master (I refused to call him Harry any longer, and even the Master was starting to wear thin.) grinned. "Oh, just something I am sure will have interesting results in the next year or so."

I get up. "It was honestly a really bad idea to do anything to me."

He looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

I tap my head and grin. "I remember. Everything. And you're going to find out just why the Doctor kept me around. You're going to learn just who you pissed off." And then I disapparated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit more than 1000 views in a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, second last chapter. The first half of the next book is finished. I want to know, do you guys want a teaser at the end of the next chapter, or should I just leave you all hanging?

**A/N 2**: Please tell me any and all theories you have on Maria. I want to know what you lot think, just to understand my ability to foreshadow as an author. Thanks!

**Chapter 13**: The Stuff of Legends

She disappeared.

"What is she?" The Master asked, looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Really never understood it myself."

The speaker on his desk came to life. "_Sir, we found a stowaway._" He snorts.

"Nice party trick. Didn't get her too far." To the speaker he said, "Bring her up to the main deck." He dismissed everyone else but the guards watching Jack, Martha, Martha's family and I.

We waited for Mia to come back in silence.

"Look buddy, I can walk on my own two feet you know. I do know the way up to the main deck. I've broken in here loads of times." A voice sounded from outside the doors. It didn't sound like Mia. She, hopefully, is safe. The doors open, and the person who's being dragged in isn't anyone I expected to see. Last I saw her, she'd just been struck by lightning.

"Hello, sugar." Maria grinned, waving at me. She elbowed the guard in the stomach, and he dropped her. "Hm... I think you should have let someone else design this room, buddy." She says, turning to get a good view.

"Who are you?" The Master said, staring at her. She was a sight to behold. Her dark red hair was done up in some form of bun, leaving her neck free. She wore a cocktail dress, dark blue. And a military ammo belt. She had a walkie-talkie on her hip. On her feet were combat boots.

She looked at the Master for the first time. "Oh, good question. It's a ridiculously long story, one to be lived. Promise I'll tell you later." She walked towards him. One of the guards tried stopping her, but the Master waved him off.

"I asked who you are."

She frowns, upset with him. "And I answered. But no need to introduce yourself. Harold Saxon. Known to his friends as Harry." She sighed. "Sorry, I already know a Harry. I refuse to call you by your last name. Hmmm.. There is that title you made up. The Master."

"You know quite a bit."

"You like talking." She said, putting a finger to his lips. "But I haven't decided what I am going to call you just yet. Hmm. Definitely not the Master. I refuse to call anyone by that, except my brother. That's another long story. There's Koschei, you're Gallifreyan nickname, but I know another you, so that's not going to be a good idea. So, where does that leave us..." She said, removing her finger from his lips. He eyed her warily. "Oh, I know. Mo-mo."

The Master blinked. "Mo-mo?"

She smiled. "Yep. You are definitely a Mo-mo. Alright. That's one big issue solved."

He glares at her. "Who are you? You seem to have given me a name. What should I call you?" She smiles.

"Well, everyone seems to call me something different. I suppose, unless you want to come up with a name for me, you could call me Ranger."

He looks at her, deadpan. "Ranger." She nods. "Alright then, Ranger, how did you get on board?"

"I flew." She said simply. She'd begun walking around the room, looking at the controls.

"You flew?" He asks, confused. She nods. "A ship or something?"

"Or something." She answers.

"You come on this ship, unarmed and fight off my guards, who are armed to the teeth."

She looks at him with a mischievous smile. "Who says I'm unarmed?" He looks at her a moment.

"Your state of dress."

"_Mum._" Her speaker hisses to life. She grabs it with a fluid motion.

"I swear, Desdemona Jennifer Smith, must you always interrupt me when I am talking with our host." She gives the Master an apologetic smile.

The speaker crackles again. "_Mischief Managed._"

"Brilliant. Now, phase two. You're going to need to swear, but try not to be-"

The speaker cuts her off. "_Anywhere near any of the fuses. Yes, I know mum._"

"Fuses?" The Master asks, looking at her, eyebrows raised. She waves him away.

"Oh, and tell Mod that I will explain everything to him later. He will have quite a few questions for us."

"_Fine mum. See you back at HQ._"

She slips the speaker back in it's place and turns to the Master. "You were saying?"

"Fuses?"

She nods. "Specific word activated ones. Trying to avoid a paradox. It's why Dess and I are here."

Jack speaks up. "Why did you bring fuses?"

She turns to him and waves. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there hun. Would have said hi earlier." She turns back to the Master. "The reason why I brought fuses is because your wife should be coming back to pandemonium. It's rather quiet right now, don't you think?" The Master blinks at her, not sure what to make of her. No one is sure what to make of her.

Her speaker crackles to life again. This time, the voice is male. "_Ranger, we're ready when you are._"

She grins. Grabbing the speaker, she spoke into it. "Brilliant, Tweedles, give me a few minutes to transmit, then the mission should be done." She replaces the speaker, and fiddles with her utility belt. Pulling something out, she shoots a laser at the Master.

"NO!" I yell, but it's too late. He's been hit. He falls, only to get back up angry. She hasn't bothered to move, and guns are pointed in her direction. She fiddles with the laser and a beep resounds through the room.

"What did you do?" The Master asks, quietly. He was furious. She looks up, apparently unaware that she was being watched by him.

"Oh, that? Just something that needed to be done. Got to avoid paradoxes wherever possible, right?" She asks, giving him a grin.

Martha speaks up. "What are the words to activate the fuses?" She turns to Martha and gives her a big grin.

"Oh, easy. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And the ship rocks, explosions happening all over the place. The Master runs to his controls, and begins barking out orders, while everyone else is holding on for dear life.

She stands, not holding anything, raises her hands to the sky, and drops something. She brings her hand down, and gives me a smile, before disappearing.

A howl sounds through the pandemonium she left.

What a woman.

* * *

_Twenty minutes prior..._

The second I decided to apparate off of the ship, I tried to think of where to go. And then I remembered Harry's parting words to me:

_Headquarters will be revealed when you solemnly swear. _

Oh that arse. I would be giving him a serious talking to, once he knew what I was lecturing him about.

So, when I apparated, I focused on a small abandoned house in London. And, pop.

Opening my eyes, I glanced around, noticing I overshot where I was going for. I landed on the street. That was fine too.

I glanced at the street name, Grimmauld Place, and sighed. I would have to walk a little bit to get to where I wanted to be. I was pressed for time, but it didn't matter. I reached into my transfigured clutch (originally, it was my beaded bag), and removed my time-turner. I had all the time in the world.

I slipped the necklace around my neck and turned the dial nineteen times. Time slipped behind me, and I watched with curiosity as things moved backwards. When everything stopped, I began running. Just because I had all the time in the world, didn't mean I could be late.

I stop in front to house numbers eleven and thirteen. Glancing in between them, I concentrate on the swear my almost brother's father made all those years ago. I whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

I could feel the building reappearing on the street, just for me. When things stopped moving, I glanced at it.

The Ex-Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I rush to the door, casting a quick unlocking charm.

I burst through the door quietly. I shut it behind myself, and glance around. Now what Harry?

"I don't know who you think you are, impersonating a dead woman and breaking into my home, but I want you to leave." A wand tip was digging into my left shoulder blade.

I put my hands where Harry can see them. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, Harry James Potter, Master of Death." The wand tip is removed from my shoulder blade, and he steps in front of me.

"You have been declared dead, Hermione Jean Granger." He comments, wand still trained on me.

I smile. "You never believed it for a second." His eyes flicker to mine, and he nods.

"How are you alive?" He asks, like he's accepted me. The look in his eyes tell me this is a test. And I always pass my tests.

"I'm immortal. I need your help."

He snorts. "Hermione Granger isn't immortal." He turns away from me.

"I created the Philosopher Stone. I succeeded where Nicholas Flamel failed." He turns back to me.

He grins, and throws his arms around me. He whispers in my ear, "Only three people know that fact. And two of them are apparently in the room." He pulls back, and searches my face. "You said you needed help."

I nod. "I need the whole team." He begins to move away, going to call people, but I stop him. "But that can wait. You need to go give a message to my friends. We've got to avoid a paradox."

He looks at me. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

I smile and laugh. "Nothing we haven't handled before."

* * *

Harry returned from the errand I sent him on, telling Jack, Martha and the Doctor about the Master and where he would be. It was now almost two hours later, and I was looking at the old Black library when Harry found me.

"Never could tear you away from books." He comments. He comes and sits beside me. "Nice people. They talked like they'd travelled through time."

"Because we do. The Doctor's got a good old fashioned muggle science fiction time machine. I've been to the end of the universe Harry. And I met Shakespeare." His frowns.

"And this is what you're doing now?" He comments. "The four of you?"

"It was just Martha, the Doctor and I. Jack used to travel with him, and ended up coming along for the ride."

"He's like Ron used to be."

"I know. He said it was someone else's fault. A girl by the name of Rose." I sigh, lying back on the couch. "Could you offer him the chance to die?"

Harry frowns. "He's not like Ron. Ron was immortal for a couple of hours. He's been immortal for over a century. It took me weeks to get Ron back to being Ron. It's going to take a hell of a lot longer to fix him." He gives me a grin. "Not that I mind. He's very easy on the eyes." I laugh at him.

"Just be careful. He's a bit of a flirt."

"Noted." We grow serious. "So, what exactly is happening? Martha's flat blew up. People were shooting at us. Nothing good happened when I helped them."

I sigh. "The Doctor's got an old friend turned enemy called the Master." Harry gives me a look. "I know. The bloke's got a dumb name. He kidnapped me from the year one hundred trillion, which we were visiting, and took the TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine. The Master plans on taking over the world, and starting an intergalactic war with everyone else in the universe. I'm technically his wife. I locked away my memories of the wizarding world, but it was a rush job. In doing so, I locked away all of my memories, and all Amelia Saxon knew was the Master's kindness."

Harry sighs, running a hand across his face. "So, what's the plan?"

I glance at my watch. "We've got about sixteen hours to call up the rest of the team and figure that out." He nods, and goes to the fireplace. I stop him. "You can't tell him that I'm alive unless he agrees."

"He already knew my suspicions about your 'death'. He's good on his word." I nod, and go into the dining room, beginning to turn the room into a meeting room. It took Harry about twenty minutes, but I ended up hearing the roar of Ron and the gentile comments of Luna. They entered the room, and Ron ran to me, giving me a large bear hug.

"You're going to explain everything after this, right?" Ron asks, looking at me after he put me down. I give him a brief nod, before going to Luna and giving her a hug. Ron looks at the projection I've got of the main deck on the air ship. "Alright, what's happening?"

After giving the brief details of what happened, and then giving the more in depth story, Ron looked at me.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I've got a plan."

* * *

After determining the plan of attack, I crashed in one of the old rooms in Grimmauld Place. I awoke, only to run to the nearest bathroom, spewing the contents of my stomach out into the toilet. Harry comes rushing in, having heard the sound of my retching. Still sitting on the floor, I flush the toilet and groan.

"You alright?"

I sigh. I hadn't mentioned the Master injecting me with some form of serum yesterday (but really today in the scheme of time). This must be one of the side effects.

As quickly as my nausea hit, I got the craving for pickles. Which didn't sit well with me. That was never good.

"No idea. But I'm hungry." I comment. I get up off the floor, and brush my teeth. Harry looks at me strangely.

He's frowning when I glance back at him again. "I'll go wake up Ron and Luna." I nod, and he walks away. I finish brushing my teeth and walk back to my room, concerned enough to do a full medical scan. I grabbed my wand and cast the spell, only to have the results come out... wonky. The spell didn't work or something. I tried again with the same results.

After the tenth time of doing the same spell with the same results, I was concerned. I tried a summoning charm. The book I tried summoning wobbled, but didn't move towards me. I tried the _Lumos_ charm. I was nearly blinded by the light radiated. It should only have barely glowed. My magic was in flux.

There was only two reasons I could think of for my magic to be in flux. One was the serum that the Master injected me with did something to it specifically. I ruled it out. He would have had to know that I was a witch. He didn't. The other reason scared me horribly.

When Harry came in to check on me, I told him about the serum, and about my suspicions. He cast the full medical scan spell on me, which confirmed it. I mentioned another spell which he put on me. And my magic wasn't wonky anymore.

I could barely wrap my head around the idea. I was 90% sure of it. The other 10% thought that this was a horrible dream that I would wake up from in a minute. But until that happened, I was pregnant.

* * *

I apparated us onto the ship at ten to eight that morning. We all were wearing our fighting clothing. Harry had on his cloak. I had both my wands strapped to my thighs. Ron had on dragonhide armour. Luna had on her bottlecap necklaces 'for emergencies'.

"Alright. Codenames only. Maestro," I said, turning to Ron. "Initiate initial stages. Mage," I turn to Luna, "Go get caught. MOD," I turn to Harry.

"BB, we've got everything covered. Let's go." Harry said. We break, Ron going one way, Luna going another, and Harry and I hiding amongst the pipes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I frowned at him. "You've fixed it so the pregnancy is frozen until I remove the spell. It's not like I can do much more." We were left in silence.

"Relax, everyone will be fine." Harry knew me too well. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

I glance at Harry. "We weren't fine in Russia." I sigh. "Maestro got killed."

"Everything's fine now though, right?" I give him a look. "Alright, if magic hadn't decided to balance everything, he wouldn't be. But magic did balance. There is death," He points to himself, "And life." He points to me.

"I made him into something he should never have been."

Harry frowns. "You didn't have any control. He's already told you he forgives you. What's a little immortality between friends?"

"I made him into a fixed point. I lost control. I still don't have control." Harry glances at me. Opps, I forgot to tell him that.

"Everything will go according to plan."

I sigh. "Whose?"

"The original time streams, of course."

Harry and I turn on the spot, to see a blonde girl, about mid-twenties with her arms in the air.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She says, eyes wide. We deflate slightly.

Harry looks at her. "Who are you?" She drops her hands, and extends one.

"It's weird, in my timeline, I never had to introduce myself. I know why now. I'm Jenny." Harry shakes her hand.

"What are you doing here Jenny?" I hiss. I glance around, but there's no one down these halls but us.

She grins. "Trying to avoid a paradox. Make sure you guys get to the rooms on time, and cause mayhem, what else?"

"Alright, what else do you need to do to avoid the paradox?" I ask, watching her warily.

She nods, "Right, so, I need to take you both up to the front doors, your blonde friend is already going to be inside. You have to enter after you hear the howl. That is very important. After the howl. There's going to be an explosion, before the howl. Then the howl, then he enters. You have to be captured. Understood?"

Harry glances at me, and I nod.

"Alright then, you go find someway to be captured. MOD and I'll go up to the main doors."

* * *

"Kneel, wife, before your lord and Master." It took all the strength I had not to hurt him. The guards had been pretty nice to me, but I was currently on my knees anyway, on the flight deck. There had been an explosion, and in the pandemonium, I got caught, like Jenny said I was supposed to. I could feel MOD somewhere inside the room, as well as Luna. I knew that Ron was one of the guards watching over Jack. His hair was unmistakable.

The Master's sitting on some form of 'throne', attempting to look intimidating, but he just looks ridiculous. "At zero, to mark this day, and get revenge, of course, the child Martha Jones, will die." One of the guards drags Martha over to kneel beside me. I glare at him. "My first blood. Any last words?" He pauses looking at me, then Martha, before grinning and continuing. "No? Such a disappointment, this one." He comments. He's talking about me. "Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who would absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. At least Jones has got a bit of medical knowledge. But, you, Hermione Granger, are useless. Bow your head." I did as told, not wanting to anger him into killing Martha so soon. "And so it falls to me, as Master of all..." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

He blinks owlishly, looking at me with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Only gone a few minutes?"

"What about it?"

"That's the longest I could have been gone?"

"Yes."

"Really, I managed to disappear from here without a vortex manipulator, or any form of transportation. I've managed to change my clothes. And I've only been gone a couple of minutes? Do you really believe it?"

"What do you mean?"

I stand, laughing some more. "And you, claim to be Master of all. That's ridiculous. You aren't the Master of me. Or the Master of Death." I comment.

He frowns. "What does an old Gallifreyan legend have to do with this?" I frown. Gallifreyan legend?

But Harry's decided to stop that train of thought, and appears behind the Master, and whispers "Boo." into his ear. The Master screams, and the guards try shooting him. Only he doesn't fall over. He barely notices.

He turns back to me. "This is what you've got? A hologram of a bloke, pretending to be a legend?"

The 'hologram', didn't appreciate being dismissed so easily. He turns the Master and punches him. The Master falls to the ground.

He gets back up, jerkily. "Alright, so not a hologram." He mutters to himself. "Okay, let's pretend that I believe you, just for a moment. The Master of Death from Legend never appears anywhere without Balfowd."

I could feel the power rising within. I let it wash over me. Unlike normally, when the power rises to fast and knocks me out, I just fell into my mindscape, perfectly aware of what was happening outside, but no control over my body.

My head rose up, and I could feel the silver energy bleeding out of my eyes. "It's only Balfowd to my enemies. And I doubt you want to be one of those."

He frowns, taking me in. "Alright then. If I'm not an enemy, what do I get to call you?"

"Callidus Lupus. Mal Lupe. Bad Wolf."

There was banging to the right of us, and we both turned to see the Doctor, pale as a sheet. He'd just knocked over one of the tables.

The Master turns back to me. "Alright then, Bad Wolf. And the Master of Death. Where is the Third?"

Luna stepped forward, noticed by all. If my eyes glowed silver when Bad Wolf was in control, and Harry's eyes seemed to suck in colour when he was the Master of Death, Luna's eyes seemed to radiate every colour.

"I am the Third. The Unnamed. The Mortal One." Luna stared at the Master. "And you are the false Master, the one newly named Mo-mo."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, angry.

"You have no control over me. You will never have any control over me or mine. Therefore I shall call you what I please."

He stared at all three of us. "This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Bad Wolf comments. She notices that Ron has not moved a muscle. "Except, it seems, for getting those who are watching us to move and do their jobs." Ron seems to understand that her comment was directed towards him, and punched the other guard in the gut. He took Jack and Martha with him, and they exited the room, heading to the TARDIS to destroy the paradox machine.

"Where are they headed?" The Master asks, looking at me.

"They go to complete the mission. They go to destroy the paradox machine."

"No! I'll kill them."

"I doubt you could if all of us are against you." Harry commented, looking at his nails, as if he were bored with the whole dramatics. Which he probably was.

"So you're going to kill me, then?"

I feel my face frown. "We do not kill."

Luna speaks up. "You will not die by our hands."

Guards come in at that point, and take open fire on us. Harry and Bad Wolf move to protect Luna, who was mortal. The firing stopped when the universe began to turn. Bad Wolf retreats to an untouched corner of my mind, and I turn back to the Master, only to see him lying in a small pool of blood. I rush over to him, a little unsteady given as the universe is unravelling the paradox.

I run to him. "I'm not going to let you die." I comment, attempting to access my powers. But it is not working. I turn to Luna, whose eyes are still glowing. "Let me heal him."

"I am sorry, Bad Wolf. This is how it must be." And then she collapses. Harry rushes to catch her, and I turn back to the Master.

"I've got you."

"I'm dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You can regenerate you ass. Just regenerate."

"No." I frown, and I want to slap him.

I snort. "One little bullet. Come on." The worlds stopped spinning, and everyone's still hasn't taken notice of the fact that the Master is dying.

"I guess you don't know me that well either. I refuse."

"Then what about..." I trail off, uncertain to comment on the fact that I am pregnant.

He gives a half snort, and speaks slowly, like he's talking to a child. "S'not mine." I frown, and he explains. "Wanted someone who could beat the Doctor. Seemed like if I couldn't beat him, how could I expect someone less than me to beat him. I figured, still needed a Time Lord, but..." He coughs. The Doctor comes rushing over, finally noticing.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on." He mumbles, staring at the Master.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else." He's pleading with him, "Regenerate!"

The Master sighs. "How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" He sighs, but doesn't take in another breath. He's dead.

"No!"

* * *

The funeral was quiet. The Doctor thought he was the only one there, but I hid in the shadows. I walk away before he does.

I know he has questions for me. But I avoid him. We end up sitting in Cardiff a few hours later, saying goodbye to Jack and Harry who's decided he's sticking around Jack for a little bit.

Jack sighs. "Back to work. I've got to explain you too." He comments, looking at Harry, who grins right back at him.

"Or you both could come with me?" The Doctor offers.

Harry frowns. "Honestly Doctor, I don't think I could. Can't travel through time."

Jack nods. "Besides, I've got the responsibility of my team."

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor grabs Jacks wrist, and takes the Vortex Manipulator. He short-circuits it.

"Hey, I need that!"

"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologize."

Jack frowns. "And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Well, I think knowing the Master of Death will help out some." Harry comments.

"But I keep wondering. What about ageing? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack frowns. I laugh a little.

The Doctor looks at Jack and says, "I really don't know."

Jack sighs. "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Beshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll be seeing you lot." Jack says, and he and Harry walk off.

The Doctor and Martha stand there, gobsmacked. I'd figured it out about an hour or two before hand, but still, it was kind of fun watching them.

"No."

"It can't be."

"No. Definitely not. No. No."

I break their rounds of denial by saying "Yes, yes it is. Jack is Bo-Bo."

* * *

Martha's gone to talk to her family, and I've tried hiding a little too long. The Doctor is about to ask me a question when Martha comes back. He turns to her, and grins. "Right then, off we go." He lists off places he wants to meet, and he's talking at a million miles an hour, but I see Martha's face.

"I just can't."

"Yeah." The Doctor said, looking down.

Martha shakes her head. "I spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. My parents have been kidnapped by a madman, almost saw me killed, and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

"Of course not."

"Thank you Martha Jones. You distracted him for me. You saved the world. BB wouldn't have come if you weren't in danger."

"Thanks. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You both going to be alright?"

"Always. Yeah." The Doctor says.

I force a smile. "Try to anyway." She hugs me.

"Right then, bye." She goes to leave, and actually gets outside the door before coming back in. She's babbling. "Because the thing is, it's like my friend, Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him."

The Doctor interrupted. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes." Martha answered sharply. "Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she waster years pining after him. Years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said," She turns to me when she says this, "Get out. So this is me, getting out."

She takes out her mobile, and throws it at me.

"Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd both better come running. Got it?" I nod, before having an epiphany.

"And keep this on you." I comment, reaching into my bag and throwing her a whistle. "Doesn't matter where or when you are, you will get help. I swear." She nods at me.

"I'll see you both again then." She says, giving us both another hug. And then she walks away. The Doctor makes the TARDIS start and I sit on the jumpseat, after placing the phone on the console.

So much for hiding from him until he forgot.

* * *

**A/N 3**: So, I know I don't normally do author's notes at the bottom, but I needed to say a few more things, which I should say in this chapter, but couldn't say until you read the chapter. On the note of a magical pregnancy. I'm pretty sure I've seen the idea before, (I don't remember where, so if you know, please tell me) I know it isn't original. However, it makes sense. **  
**

Hermione did not terminate the pregnancy. I promise, the child that she is going to have is going to come up a few times in the next two books. I'd say more, but spoilers.

**A/N 4**: And yes, Desdemona Jennifer Smith is Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter from Season 4.

Let me know what you think, and please be critical. I want to improve my writing, so please let me know about your thoughts on Maria's character. Reviews encourage me to write, and that means that the next story gets finished faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Nothing related to Doctor Who or the Harry Potter Series is mine. I swear. I wish I owned them, cuz then I might have a bit more money, but I don't.

**Warnings**: Mentions of graphic torture. Book One of Three (Main books anyway). Swearing. Sarcasm. I have only watched the new series, no knowledge of early Doctor Who. EWE.

**Dedication**: To the Writers and Producers of Doctor Who, thank you for giving me something else to obsess over, now that Harry Potter is long gone. And to the lovely people who encourage me to continue writing in their reviews. Please, continue to do so, simply because I am stuck on the second third of the next book. And to all the people reading this. I've hit more than 1000 views in a week!

* * *

**Book 1**: Wanderings of a Witch

**Summary**: This isn't a love story. This is so much more. A story of a whole universe, and the adventures of Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: Dark T

**Genre**: Adventure/Drama

* * *

**A/N**: Final chapter. The end of the chapter does contain a few glimpses into the next book. I can't reveal the name yet, but I will add a chapter when the next book is out.

**Chapter 14**: A Long Needed Talk and Partners in Crime

He cornered me in the library.

"I think we need to talk." He commented, as if it were a choice that I had. The look in his eyes told me it wasn't. I walk to the large couch in the library and sat. He sat, facing me, and I turned to him.

"Alright. So what about?" I ask, looking at him.

He frowns. "How about the truth. The whole truth. Who are you? What are you?"

I sigh. "I was born Hermione Granger. I swear. My parents were dentists, and the stories I told you about my childhood were true. I did face werewolves, a deadly plant and everything. I was tortured. I got my scar from a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange, who also made it so that I don't feel pain anymore." I pause, thinking over everything I've told him.

"Things started happening once I created the Philosopher's Stone. It granted me immortality. When I created it, the backlash magic should have killed me. But I survived. I went back to healing, trying to forget about the stone. But rumours started circulating. My flat was broken into six times before I fixed my wards properly.

"It wasn't until there was a massacre at Diagon Alley, and hundreds of people coming into St. Mungo's, the hospital I worked at, that I began to find out what had really happened to me. I was furious. The massacre began by old Death Eaters, ones that hadn't been caught yet. There was so much pain in everyone. I was so angry. And I snapped."

The Doctor, who's been staring at me intently throughout the whole time I've been talking frowned. "What happened?"

I shake my head. "I don't remember. I was told that my eyes turned silver and everyone else turned silver, and suddenly everyone in the hospital was cured. Of everything. No one made the connection, but I did. There was something strange happening." I shake my head. "I woke up in one of the old patients beds, and someone told me I fainted at seeing everyone healed.

"They called it a miracle. It happened another time, this time, it was just me, and someone trying to rob a muggle bank. The robber shot a child. And that's the last thing I remember. The police told me that the kid didn't have a scratch on him, and the robbers were tied up when they got there. I figure I must have done it. The kid should have died. But I saved him." I sighed thinking back. "But there was another time, and this cinched it for me.

"Harry and Ron, the redhead, asked me to go on a mission, off the books. We ended up in Russia before we caught up with the guy we were chasing. But then things went bad. Ron died. We were dating at the time, and he was basically my life. And then he died, in front of me. I don't remember it happening, but according to Harry, I somehow resurrected him, and then he got hit again. He died, but came right back to life.

"It took Harry three weeks to fix it. I'd never resurrected anyone before. I swore to myself I would never resurrect anyone after. But after that, things between us grew strained. He'd become angry with me. I never blamed him. I would hate me too if I made myself immortal like that. Unable to stay dead, but able to die. We ended up splitting after that. He found Luna and they've been inseparable since.

"The name Bad Wolf came from the nickname Harry had for me back in school. It stemmed from the fact that I howled like a wolf to save us from a werewolf. Since then, he's always jokingly called me the big bad wolf, or BB for short. Whatever it was that takes over me, it came with the immortality, and took the name Balfowd. But she also uses the name Bad Wolf. She's another part of me. I don't normally remember what she does, she just comes out of a corner in my mind, and violently takes over. I pass out in my mind, and she has control. When she goes back, I'm still normally passed out.

"Magic gave me the ability to master life, and it balanced out Harry's ability to master death. There always has to be balance.

"We aren't all powerful. We answer to Luna, who's kept herself unnamed. She sees the future, and has always been a little spacy, even before all this. She keeps us in check. She's the only one who can keep track of everything. She won't let us do things, sometimes. Like saving the Master. Somethings need to happen, she says constantly." I sigh. "I think that's it." I look at him. He's mulling over everything I've said, in his head. "What about you? You turned pale as a sheet when I said the name Bad Wolf. What happened?"

And he told me. He told me the story of Rose Tyler, the Valiant Child, Defender of the Earth. She'd taken the time vortex into herself, and saved him. He took it out of her, because no one is supposed to have all that power, and ended up regenerating from it. She never remembered.

He told me that the words followed them through space and time. I made no mention of the words following me before all this.

I didn't mention that that's what my newspaper said, as I paused, opening the door, allowing the Freak Show to get me. I didn't mention that the Daleks called me Balfowd. I didn't mention that I'd seen in on tons of planets we'd visited. I didn't want to worry him. I couldn't worry him like that.

* * *

After saving Earth from the spaceship, the Titanic (which, honestly was a really bad name to name a ship), the Doctor had found another possibility of aliens on Earth, which is why we were currently in the year 2008, walking in the basement of a building of Adipose Industries. He flashes his psychic paper at anyone who glances close enough to us, and continues walking like he owns the place. I follow, behind him.

We end up in the Projection Room, watching a presentation about the weight loss process. I tuned it out, watching for any issues.

The Doctor runs to one of the offices, I following the whole time.

"John Smith, Health and Safety, don't mind me." He gets a necklace, and I run up to the printers for him, almost running into a redhead.

"Excuse me." I comment, politely. She apologizes, and takes one of the papers. I take the other, and the Doctor and I leave.

We split up, he takes one man's house to interview, and I take another.

I get a dead end, but he seems to learn something during his interview, which leads us right back to Adipose Industries.

We wait around, and he decides to lock himself in a storage locker, while I end up going into the ladies room, waiting for the end of the work day.

Time passes slowly, and then the end of the day rolls around. Someone enters the bathroom, and I freeze.

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." She waits a moment, before continuing, "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her." And I hear the doors slam open, one by one.

My door slams open.

"There you are." Crap. Time to lie on the spot.

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pill you're not telling us."

The guards she's got with her grab me, and I don't fight back. "Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, my dear."

I fight them, making noise, trying to tell the Doctor where I was. "You've got no right to do this! Let me go!"

I get ushered into Ms. Foster's office.

"This is ridiculous." I comment.

Ms. Foster gives me a small grin. "Sit there." She sits behind her desk.

"I'm phoning my editor." I comment, reaching for my purse. Her guards stop me and force me to sit.

"I said sit."

Her guards tie me up, which, honestly doesn't bother me. I've been in worse situations before. I spot a cleaner's cradle outside the window, and figure that's where the Doctor is. "You can't tie me up." I see him pop up from the cradle and use a stethoscope of all things to listen to the conversation. "What country do you think this is?"

Ms. Foster sounds creepy in her answer. "Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale." Right...

"So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," She holds up one of the capsules, "Is the spark of life."

I roll my eyes. Really? "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

"Aliens, then."

She grins. "I'm surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children." She pulls out what looks like a giant marshmallow with a face, arms and legs, from her desk drawer. Oh dear, really? Fat creatures?

I continue to act the part. "You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat."

"But I don't understand."

"From ordinary people."

I glance at the Doctor, to see he's miming something. But he's not looking at me. I glance to the other side of the room, to see the redheaded woman from before at the door window. She's miming back. Foster noticed.

"Are we interrupting you?"

The woman freaks out. I sigh. "Run?" I ask, turning to the Doctor, who nods. Ms Foster turns her focus back to me. I wave (as much as I could, given I was tied up), and aparate away.

I reappear on the roof, meeting the Doctor up as he gets out of the cradle.

"We've got to save Donna!" He yells, running to the stairs. I follow.

We almost run into her on the stairs. "Oh my god. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" She turns to look at me. "And this must be Rose. You found her!"

"No, this is Mia, and as for the rest, Donna Noble, not right now." He comments, and glances down the stairs. Donna and I also glance down.

"Just like old times!" Donna cries out, before the Doctor, Donna and I run upstairs to the roof again.

She's still talking when we get up to the roof.

"Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up. So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax."

"We were there, actually." I comment.

The Doctor ignores me. "What do you mean, the bees disappearing?"

Donna shrugs. "I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look."

The Doctor sonics the cradle controls. "Alright, in you two get." I climb into the thing, but Donna pauses.

"What, in that thing?"

"Yes, in this thing." I say, annoyed.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely."

I grumble, "And you just made sure she had one, didn't you." Donna gets in, and the Doctor lowers it slowly.

Then the cradle drops quickly.

"Bloody hell." I comment, the second the Doctor has got the cradle back under control.

"Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window." He tries to sonic the glass. After a few minutes, he calls out, "Can't get it open."

Donna comes up with a solution. "Well, smash it then!"

The cradles starts wobbling, and I glance up. "Um, Doctor, she's cutting the cable." The cord snaps, and Donna gets thrown out of the cradle. I reach for her, grabbing her hand.

"Donna!" The Doctor yells.

"Doctor!" She yells back.

"Hold on!" I yell down.

"I am!" I sigh. I turn my head to the Doctor.

"Be back for you in a second." Before aparating Donna and I away. She falls to the ground of the office I landed us in, and I go back quickly for the Doctor, who's just about to sonic up at Foster. I grab him, bringing him back to the place I dropped Donna.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked, looking at me with wild eyes.

We end up meeting up with Ms. Foster back in the call centre. She sonics us, and I hear something crack. I pay no mind until Donna asks me a question.

"Is your necklace supposed to be spewing out sand?" I blink and glance down. The time-turner! It was broken. So not good.

"Doctor," I call, attempting to get his attention.

"Not now, Mia."

"Yes, now. I'm going to be going!"

He turns to look at me. "Going where?"

I smile at him. "Not sure. It'll be an adventure. My time-turner's broken, which means through time. I promise though, I will find you again." He looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't say much more." I feel the room start to turn, like the time-turner makes it.

"No!"

And I fade from this time.

* * *

Only after dealing with Ms Foster and the fat children did I think about what Mia said.

"I'm sorry." Donna commented. We were sitting in the TARDIS, which felt almost empty without her around. "Who was she?"

"A really good friend." I said. There wasn't much more I could tell her about Mia.

Something flickered. A hologram. It flickered again, and a voice rang out.

"Doctor." The hologram turned on, and revealed the one person who I thought I would never see again.

"Rose."

* * *

**A/N 2**: Alright, this is the end. It's a horrible cliphanger, which is why I give you this, brief glimpses of the first few chapters:

It was the middle of the night, the neighbourhood was horrible, and there was a girl lying under a street lamp, bleeding out. I ran towards her, and began examining her. Peroxide blond, and just about dead. I run to a door, and tell the people to call the police, someone was stabbed.

The police rolled up, and I got questioned. Did I know her? Why was I here? Who was I? It wasn't until one of the other officers came by and whispered something in the man's ear that I knew why BB had pulled me here.

After the other officer left, the man turned to me and asked, "Do you know the name Rose Tyler?" I shake my head, and I can barely breathe.

He turns to get up. I stop him,

"Is she going to be alright?" I ask, looking at the man. He frowns.

"I'm sorry, she was announced DOA." I fight not to cry. The officer comes close and rubs my back. "It's okay, there was nothing you could have done."

* * *

I sigh, knowing no good way of putting this. "I want to offer you the chance to get your daughter back."

* * *

"That's who I am. Now, forget me. Go home."

"It's damn near impossible to forget you, you arse." I mutter, turning around.

* * *

"Right. Where do you want to start?"

I sigh. "It's beautiful." His eyebrows go up. Apparently that was different. The ship purrs, and I smile.

"Nothing like, it's bigger on the inside?"

I shake my head. "That's kind of dumb to say, stating the obvious. Given that, I'd say it's either future tech, or alien. Given that, you're either from the future or alien."

He blinks. "Or both."

* * *

"From the Callius Lupus Corporation, we have Rory and Amelia Pond-Williams and James and Maria Lupus."

The first two looked human, the man being dark haired and the woman having bright ginger hair, while the other two looked... strange. The man, oh dear. He was me.

I storm over to the two. "What the hell do you think you're doing, crossing timelines?" The man, who was wearing tweed and a bow-tie, his eyes widened, and he paled.

"Oh, no. I know what happens next, and I'd rather not get punched today." He said, trying to duck behind the woman.

I sigh. "Please don't tell me I'm a wimp."

"Oi! I'm not a wimp."

"Doctor." The redhead woman (Amelia Pond-Williams?) hissed.

"Pond, go play nice with the other aliens. We're only going to be here for a few minutes." Amelia sighed, before leading the other man (Rory?) off to the rest of the party.

Maria, the other redhaired woman turned to look at me. "Ignore him. He knows you're going to get pissy and punch him, and he'd rather not let that happen."

"I kinda want to punch him now."

* * *

"Hello, it looks like you need someone to talk to." Someone commented. I looked at him. Tweed, a bow-tie, and a fez. Flippy hair and the appearance of a puppy. Inside his tweed jacket, suspenders.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but-"

He cuts me off, "Yes, you do. Or you will..." He frowns. "Time travel does wonders to your grammar." I frown.

"Alright then, who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, I can't believe you don't remember me after all we've been through. Or will be through." I laugh, and then freeze, noticing what he called me.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Hermione Granger. You must have me confused with someone else."

* * *

"So, what's Hogwarts?" The Doctor asked, nonchalant. I almost choked on my spit.

I thought quickly and settled on the truth. "My old school."

"Thought you said you dropped out."

I swallowed. He didn't give me time to reply. He looked up from what he was doing, and looked into my eyes. "You've been lying to me. Why?"

I close my eyes, tears welling up. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked, coming closer.

I opened my eyes back up and glare at him. "You aren't supposed to know."

"And you think you can decide this for me."

I turn away from him, and he stops me. "I have to. Otherwise the world goes kaput. Goodbye. So long. Nice to see you. We're fucked."

"Right. Tell me the truth." He said, his face telling me he was having none of that.

"I swear I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're impossble!" I yell, throwing my hands up in the air.

He follows me. "No, only improbable."

I turn back to him. "Can't you just trust me?"

"How can I do that when you won't tell me the truth about anything?"

I glare. "You want the truth?" I grab his hands, "I'll give you the truth." I force them on my temple, and establish a mental connection. The last thing I see in the physical world is his surprised face.

We end up in my mindscape.

"How did you..." He trails off, looking around the circular room. There were four sets of visible doors, and one door that was slowly fading. "Where are we?"

"My mindscape." I said. He looked down at me.

"You look different. Are you a shape-changer?" He asked frowning.


	15. Note

Alright everyone who's favourited the story. I love you all to pieces. I have the next book up. I'm only going to be publishing the first 10 chapters. The rest of it is not complete, but that much is done. Read the A/N in the chapter.

Follow my profile to the story, titled: Stories of a Shop Girl.

Enjoy.


End file.
